


Ruff Love

by allielee2014



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allielee2014/pseuds/allielee2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that dogs know the difference between the people who should and shouldn't be in your life. Belle's skeptical of trusting Rumple again-after all he broke her heart- but when her puppy seems to love him, she might just have to consider that maybe this time is different. Maybe this time he will finally chose her over power, but maybe-just maybe- he's chosen her all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ruff Love

The rain hitting the glass of the windows, the darkness of the sky outside, and the overall gloomy effect the storm seemed to have cast over all of Storybrooke. Belle looked up from the book she was reading-taking a quick sip of tea and shaking her foot that had fallen to sleep tucked beneath her weight. Her gazed caught on the window, how appropriate. She mussed to herself. The storm must know how I feel and just has to make it worse. As if drawn by force, he eyes fell on the cane that rested beside one of bookcases in the parlor. Of course, I've been pretty miserable and glum since…Since I did that. No matter how hard she tried to avoid it, the thought of what she'd done to her husband-banishing him from town permanently- haunted her memory and made her physically sick to her stomach. She tried telling herself that she'd done the right thing-the brave thing- and been a hero by protecting everyone in town from future deeds that her husband may have tried to commit, but no matter how many times she'd told herself that, it never seemed true. A memory floated through her mind- it was of she and Rumple shortly after the first curse had broken- and it brought a sad smile to her face. That was a great night. She nodded at the memory, just cuddling by the fire and reading… And being happy. Shaking her head a bit more violently than necessary, Belle brought herself back to the present. I may as well get back to reading; it isn't as if I have anything else to do. It was true, since Rumple had left Belle hadn't done much but run the library and come home- occasionally stopping by the shop to make sure everything was okay with it. She had taught herself to cook basic meals in that time, but most of her free time-and there was a lot of it- was dedicated to reading. Sure, her friends had tried to get her out and doing stuff in town-moving on with her life- but it didn't feel right and she declined their offers much more than she accepted.

A few moments later, she closed the book harshly and placed it beside her on the couch. I can't concentrate Pulling a blanket off the side of the couch and around her shoulders, Belle allowed herself to admire the fire across the room. It was warming the room a great deal, and in truth she didn't need the blanket, but it wasn't the same as feeling coddled and having warmth around you. If Rumple were here we'd be snuggling-like that one day- and just talking and- a lump caught in her throat, she hadn't even realized she had begun to cry, staring longingly at the cane once more, I miss you… I miss you so much. The tears seemed to multiply the guilt and regret bubbling up inside her yet again. I'm sorry, Rumple. I didn't want to do it, believe me. I love you… I still love you, I just…. I miss you. She pulled the blanket tighter around her, squeezing her eyes shut, as if trying to force that feeling of human closeness and love she had gotten that night with Rumple out of the blanket. She glanced at the clock, it was only eight at night, and it wasn't nearly late enough for her to go to bed. As if an answer to a silent wish, her phone rang, she picked it up- hopeful.

"Hi, Archie…" She answered, glad to have been called by someone, but dismayed because it hadn't been Rumple. She knew it would be impossible for him to call her, after all, she had sent him away without anything.

"I thought you looked a bit more… upset than usual today. I know it was only a couple of minutes when I came into the library, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yes, I'm fine… Thank you." She tried her best to keep her tone warm and friendly, but apparently something had faltered. "How's Perdita doing?"

"You sure? It certainly doesn't seem like it." He responded, and even through the phone Belle could visualize he knowing smile. "Perdita's doing fine." He played along with Belle's easier conversation starter, "Pongo has been so busy with her and the puppies. I almost feel like a proud father, you know?"

"Grandpa," Belle corrected. Archie made a mumbling sound on the other end of the line,

"101 puppies, Belle, do you know how crazy my house is right now?" He chuckled and, as if on cue, Belle heard a chorus of puppies yipping in the background, "I still can't believe we found Perdita. She was just wandering the streets one day when Pongo and I were out on a walk." A silence hung between them for a moment before Archie cleared his throat and continued on, "Pongo just knew her… He nearly dragged me across the road when he saw her and… Well… Here we are twelve weeks later."

"True love knows." Belle whispered, she really hadn't meant to verbalize what she was thinking, "Love doesn't care where or who or what you are. When true love comes, you just need to let it in- it's no different whether you're a dog or a human."

"You're missing him?" the question was really more of a fact, but his voice was satisfied yet understanding.

"Yes," Belle broke her composure. "I mean I miss every second of each passing day, but it's just been especially rough today." She confessed, "I wish there could've been another way." her body began to jump with her sobs again.

"You did what you felt was best." Archie encouraged, "you made a lot of people happy… And safe."

"What about me?" The way her temper had so suddenly let loose almost scared her, "I sent the man I love away forever, so that everyone else could be safe. Fantastic, everyone else is happy, safe, and doing just fine, but what about me? Am I just supposed to live the rest of my life in constant pain about what I did to him? I'll never know where he is or if he's safe… I 'll never touch his face or feel his lips on mine, never run my hand through his hair, or wake up to him giving me breakfast in bed… I'll never have his children. Archie, I ruined my life and everything I wanted for the town. What do I get now? Heartache? Pain? Emotional torture? I don't deserve any of that, but it's all I've gotten."

"You could go into the world and find him." His voice was encouraging, but Belle couldn't take it,

"After what he did to me… No I can't. Why would I? He obviously doesn't love me as much as he claimed he did."

"I married you two, and let me tell you, the love that just expelled itself from both of you is something really special… In fact I'd dare say it's like nothing I've ever seen before in my life."

"I know Rumple loves me." She was quick to state, "just not as much as I'd like… I don't want to be second to his power."

"Belle, I understand you're feeling lost and hurting right now, I promise you, though, things are going to get better." He tried to provide her with optimism, there was nothing he could've said in that moment that she would believe regarding Rumple's love for her that would be able to avoid some sort of confrontation.

"No… No they won't." She shook her head, grasping on to her phone too tightly. "I'll forgive…In time I will. However, I don't think I could ever forgive myself for what I did to him. Not to mention I'll always be his second love." A loud clap of thunder made Belle jump in her seat. "I'm going to let you go. Thanks for calling, Archie; it truly does mean a lot." Once they had hung up, Belle leaned her head against the hard frame of the couch, allowing her eyes to close and a sense of peach to fill her for the first time in a long time. It felt much longer, but had actually only been a few moments when Belle's eyes fluttered back open after another roar of thunder and a bolt of lightning striking the ground. She rested her head in her hand for a few seconds, massaging her temples to soothe the headache her weeping had caused. Suddenly, her head jolted upward, and her eyes darted around the room fiercely was that a bark? She stayed in place- waiting for a confirmation- a half a minute later came another bark followed by a series of whimpers. A dog? She racked her brain, trying to go through all the dogs in town. Nobody here would have-or even let their animal out in weather like this. Belle hurried to the door and opened it. "Hi, Puppy." Belle greeted the little Dalmatian pup, who hadn't even let her finish her greeting before running past her feet and inside the house. She slammed the door and raced after the puppy. When she had caught up to the puppy, it was on top of the blanket she had left on the couch.

Belle was careful when she approached the animal, noticing its young coat and electric blue eyes. She seated herself beside it, and scooped the creature up in her arms. The puppy looked very familiar, but Belle wasn't quite sure where from. "I suppose it wouldn't be right for me to leave you out there in that big storm, now would it?" She snuggled the puppy closer to her stomach, speaking in a baby talk voice, "You can stay with me tonight, and I get awful lonely around this place." She tickled the puppy's ear, and it licked her hand. "You probably are starving, come on, I'll get you some food." She kept the puppy in her arms as she walked to the kitchen. The puppy seemed to be staring at Belle with immense wonder as she reached in the crisper of the refrigerator. "I'm afraid I don't have any puppy food, but I have some ham and cheese." She took a couple slices of each and hand fed the little puppy.

The rest of the night, everywhere Belle went the puppy went. The dog had seemed to take an immediate liking to her and enjoyed being near her. While it wasn't the same as having her true love around the house, the puppy was pleasant company. Around ten that night, a yawn made Belle realize that she would need to get to bed soon if she wanted her proper amount of sleep before she opened the library in the morning. "Well, Puppy, I'm going to bed. You can stay here." She fluffed the blanket up a bit, and when she exited the room the animal had seemed content. However, as she settled herself into her bed, she heard the clicking of nails on the wood floors and looked do to see-standing in the streak of moonlight- the puppy staring up at the bed. "You can't sleep in here!" Belle laughed sleepily, "This is where humans sleep." As if the puppy knew what Belle was saying, he let out a sad whimper and relaxed itself on the floor-never taking its eyes off her. "Oh okay, fine, it is just for tonight." She pulled the puppy up in the bed, and smiled when it settled itself right beside her on the pillow. "Tomorrow we're going to find your owner; they must be worried sick about you." She paused a moment, her conversation with Archie coming back into her mind. "Wait, I can't believe I didn't already figure this out, you're one of Pongo and Perdita's babies!" Belle kissed the puppy's head, "Your parents and Archie must be worried sick about you!" She contemplated calling Archie, but decided she wouldn't do so at that hour of the night. "I'll take you back first thing tomorrow." The puppy made a happy sound and Belle scratched it behind the ears before rolling over and falling into the best sleep she'd had in a long time, but still restless.


	2. Chapter 2

Something about the next morning seemed brighter than it had in a long time. Maybe it was because of the puppy, or maybe Belle's new attitude-as the puppy had kept her mind busy last night. "Come here," She picked the puppy up in her arms, "I guess it's time to take you back to your family."

"Belle!" Snow called when she caught a glimpse of her walking down the sidewalk. Before Belle knew it, she had been enveloped by Snow's arms. "It's been awhile, how are you doing?"

"I… I've been better, but I'm okay." She couldn't rationalize saying she was great and acting as if nothing had happened-as if ridding the town of the man she loved didn't bother her in the slightest-but she knew that Snow didn't intend for a long and drawn out conversation about how she truly was doing. "I'm doing okay." She repeated. A huge grin grew on Snow's face,

"Who is this little guy?" She patted the puppy's head, and it licked her, but soon curled back up into the crook of Belle's arm.

"Oh, this puppy just showed up on the doorstep last night." She shrugged, "I think it is probably one of Pongo and Perdita's babies- you can't blame poor Archie for losing track of one puppy with that family he's got."

Snow chuckled, "101 dogs living in your house-that has got to be crazy!" She instinctively ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know how he does it all." The women stood on the sidewalk and made awkward small talk for a few more minutes before each continued on their way. Belle kept her free hand on top of the puppy's head-she didn't know why – it seemed natural to her. When she reached Archie's doorstep-knocking on the door- she heard a chorus of barks from inside.

"I think your brothers and sisters and parents missed you, Puppy." She whispered, nuzzling the dog with her nose. Inside, she could hear Archie fumbling to the door and tripping over animals,

"Belle," He greeted, catching his breath, "This is a surprise, come in, take a seat… Well… Wherever you can find a place to sit, excuse the mess." He gestured to the floor that was practically made of shed dog fur and littered with chew toys.

"No matter." Belle giggled, then smiled weakly. I think Rumple is the only person I've ever heard say 'don't worry about it' like that. She had to force the thought from her mind as she took a seat on the normally mahogany colored couch-now coated in a thick layer of white and black.

"So what brings you here so… Unexpected? I would've put on a pot of tea had I known you'd be making a visit." He fought his way to a straight back chair across from Belle.

"I really didn't expect to come here today; I was just going to stay. At home and read… The library is closed today, so I really didn't have anything I had to do until-" She stuck the puppy out in front of her in the air for a moment before bringing it back to her chest, "This little guy decided to come to my house last night in the storm. and I was just returning him." Her attention shifted from Archie's eyes to the puppy "He's been fed and slept well, we had a lot of fun last night, didn't we?" She tapped the puppy's nose with her own once more. Archie's emotions changed from shock to gratefulness within seconds,

"Thank you, Belle, we noticed he was gone last night! We were all so worried about him!" Seeing the smile light up Archie's face, Belle couldn't resist but feel better herself as she put the puppy on the ground to run amongst it's siblings. Almost as soon as the puppy was on the ground, more were climbing on the couch from all directions and fighting for her affection. She smiled, it was an overwhelming feeling-trying to give love to all the puppies- but she enjoyed it. "You seem different today; Belle-like you're more upbeat. It's good to see that." Watching her facial features change, he instantly regretted saying anything. Her look went form carefree and happy to distressed and mysterious-like she was covering something up- in a millisecond.

"Well… "She struggled to get her voice to a steady and strong pitch, "I had great company last night, it was a lot of fun, and it was nice to bot have the entire house to myself." Archie's eyes drifted from her eyes- determined to stay fixed upon him-down to her hands that were wringing each other relentlessly. There was a silence for a few moments, that Archie finally broke,

"You know, Belle, I don't mean you any disrespect, right?" She nodded, and he continued on. "Maybe, though, if you sold the house and stopped checking in on his shop and got rid of some of his junk, and started to live a new-"

"No!" Belle stood up, her voice heated and cutting, "You're just like the rest of them!" The tears started falling down her face once more, "I thought you knew, I thought you cared!" She forced down a swallow, "You're not! You're just like everyone else- you're happy that he's gone and don't even care how I'm doing! You want me to think you do, but you don't!" She pursed her lips, staring at him in disgust a few seconds, "I thought you were different!" She headed for the door briskly, but tripped over a dog toy and fell on the floor. Archie wrapped his arms around her body using all the strength he had, preventing her from escaping,

"Belle, Belle, calm down!" He patted her back, surprised when she clung to him instead of clawing herself away from him. "It's okay, I was just suggesting something. It works for some people; I guess you'll need a different approach. I'm sorry I mentioned-"

"Don't apologize." She uttered, "I'm the one who is sorry, and I exploded on you. You did nothing wrong, you were just trying to help me." Her breathing was still shaky and her face still red, but she was trying to pull herself together. Archie helped her to her feet and got her back to the couch. He just kept holding onto her a few more minutes while she got herself under control. Once she had calmed down, he knew she needed to hear something positive. "Belle," He kept his voice firm and placed a hand on either of her shoulders, looking her directly in the eye, "I know it's hard right now, and that it feels like forever, but everything is going to get better." Belle nodded, unsure of how to respond.

"You really think so?" Her voice was so pitiful and vulnerable, Archie felt like he was comforting a scared child.

"I do." His words were so simple, yet had so much hope and promise in them.

"What do you think is going to happen to him-you know out there? Do you really think he's going to be okay? What do you think will happen to me?" As soon as she spoke, she felt awful, "Oh that sounded terribly selfish, I just mean-"

"It sounded fine." He assured, "Honestly, you probably don't want to know what I think right now."

"Why? Is it that awful?" She couldn't restrain herself from the urge of rolling her eyes, "I was such a fool." Archie hesitated a moment, then decided to go for it,

'I think that you and Rumple will both be okay." His voice was unwavering, but he had to check to read her body language, "If you ask me, I really believe that- no I know- that you two will get back together one day." He checked again, and while her features were confused and almost challenging him to explain himself now, she wasn't angry. "I mean, he is Rumpelstiltskin. Belle, you might not realize it, but he loves you… More than anything and I know that he will find his way back here one day."

"Okay, Archie," He had crossed a line that Belle hadn't been prepared for, "the gauntlet let me to his weakness- and he told me in the past that was what someone loved most. It led me to that bloody knife! So, obviously, he doesn't love me more than anything. Second, I banished him. He's not coming back, how would he? Even if he did, who says I'd be ready to forgive him for all that he did to me and this town?" Archie wasn't going to instigate a fight, but he was going to finish what he had on his mind,

"Rumple loves you, Belle. I'm not a magic expert or anything, but I'm sure there is a loophole to that 'leads to weakness/what you love most thing' because there is no way in any realm that he loves that dagger more than you. Secondly, he's still him- even if he doesn't have magic- he is going to eventually find a way to get what he wants… To get back here. Lastly, it might not feel like it, but in time you will forgive him." He nodded, having the utmost confidence in all that he was saying.

"Thank you for that. It truly means a lot." She leaned her head back against his couch, "you must think me insane." She finally laughed,

"Not at all." He patted her arm, "I think you're a woman who is very hurt, but very strong too. I know your future is going to be better than you can think of right now." She smiled, though she doubted his every word, the reassurance was nice.

After that conversation, there was a lull in their conversation. Smalltalk was made, but nothing really seemed worth mentioning to either of them, and Belle felt anxious to leave. When she could take the uneasy feeling no longer, she gathered her jacket and put on her shoes, and started to leave when, "Wait, Belle,"  
"What is it?" She asked, hand on the doorknob.

"You know, you said the puppy did you good last night. Honestly, I could tell that was true when you walked in." His eyes scanned the floor of all the puppies running around, "These pups are old enough to be taken away from their mother now, and I'd like to get my house back soon, why don't you take one?"

"To keep?" Belle's eyes grew wide- excitement and hope sparkling in them. Archie nodded,

"Take your pick." Though the thought was pleasant to her, Belle forced her look to return to a stoic expression,

"I couldn't, look at all of them. They're so happy together."

"Like I said, I'm going to start giving them away soon. If one of them was with you, I know you'd make sure that it visited us on a regular basis." Belle agreed, "So take your pick." As soon as he said that, the same puppy that had come to Belle's porch the prior night bounded back to her-and jumped at her legs. She picked the puppy up once more,

"Well, I'm going to have to take this little cutie." She kissed his head, then looked at Archie, "Thank you, my money is at home, I'll pay you the next time I see you."

"There's no need for that." He shook it off, "All I want is occasional visits from you both and to know what you're going to name him." Belle caught the hint,

"Oh a name… I'm going to name him…" She looked at the puppy, taking it in, and very nearly becoming hypnotized by its bright blue eyes. "Let me think, I hadn't expected to name him!" She was girlish and giddy as she thought. A list of names ran through her mind- Spot, Sam, Freckles, Lucky- but they all seemed too generic and not meaningful enough. Belle could feel Archie's eyes watching her intently, and continued to try to come up with a name for the puppy. All too suddenly a jolt went through her body when she finally came up with the perfect name, "Chip!" She declared, squeezing the puppy just a little tighter.

"Chip?" Archie asked, confused.

"Yes." She smiled brightly and spoke with enthusiasm, "It's a long story, but it's a very special name." Archie nodded,

"Well, I hope you and Chip have a great night." He opened the door, and Belle stepped outside, "If you need anything call me."

As Belle walked down the street, despite her best efforts not to notice it, she couldn't ignore a strange feeling in her chest, If anyone else had been around, perhaps they would've noticed her scrunched up faces and some slight uneasiness in her walk. "Chip, we're going to take a detour through the woods." She explained to the animal, "I don't know why, but I feel like a…. A pulling in my heart to go there."

The woods were peaceful-as always- and the further she walked into them, the more ease filled that pulling sensation in her chest. "Oh," She murmured, walking by the old well, "That's where my husband and I were married at. Well he's not… Well he is, technically, still my husband, but…" She found that her voice trailing, and just continued to enjoy the serenity of the trees and the birds chirping overhead. I should've thought of coming out here sooner, it's always so beautiful and relaxing. Her hand instinctively ran over the puppy's body- she wouldn't dare set him on the ground outside yet because he seemed to be very good at running away. After about twenty or so minutes, Belle got tired and decided to sit beneath a tree for a few moments before continuing her walk. "Maybe we'll make a habit of this, Chip. You know, Archie took your father on a walk around town each and every day- it's probably why Pongo is such a healthy dog." She leaned her head against the tree, half closing her eyes. Through the slit of her eyelids, she saw a figure dash behind some trees in the distance. Her eyes batted open, and she stood up immediately. I probably shouldn't go investigate. Belle attempted to reason with herself, but her curiosity got the best of her. She ran to where she had seen the figure and looked around, for a moment she saw nothing that looked suspicious, but soon another flash of movement appeared in front of her- this one not so hard to make out. Belle's heart caught in her throat, and she could feel the throat going dry. Her hold on the puppy tightened, and she felt her knees begin to wobble before her limbs went numb. Once it was finished being stuck in her throat, Belle's hear raced faster than she could've imagined. Thoughts begin to spin in her mind and she wasn't able to understand some of them. No… It can't be? It has to be… How'd this happen? Should I…. No I'd look weak and desperate. It might not even really be… Despite trying to convince herself otherwise, she snuck to the point where she'd seen the figure move to-but saw nothing when she looked around. That's funny I'm certain that I-

"Belle," A low voice whispered from behind her. She whipped her body around instantly. Shock washed over her, but she soon was able to change every bit of her being to that of a strong and confident warrior.

"Rumpelstiltskin…" Belle watched him carefully as he revealed himself- slowly stepping out from behind some trees and bushes. She forced herself to take a deep breath-she hadn't even been able to shorten his name like she usually did- how would she actually speak to him? Someway, she had been able to keep her voice steady and her tone unafraid. "What… What are you doing back in Storybrooke?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
Belle kept the puppy clutched against her chest, her words remained strong though her legs were visibly shaking. “What are you doing here?” She demanded again.

“What’s the matter, dearie? You thought you’d never see your monster of a husband again?” There was more than a hint of a snarl in his voice,

“No, I banished you, I didn’t think you’d come back.” Her words seemed just as cold and cruel as his own. 

“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you.” He walked in slow steps, circling around her and his cloak covering his and back. Every nerve of Belle was telling her to get out of the situation. She didn’t want to be here-in the words alone with her husband who had abused the vows of their marriage by betraying her trust. 

“How’d you get back here? Why are you back here?” It was now physically taking everything in her power not to burst out sobbing. “Why do you have this silly clock on too? Can’t you look me in the eyes when you-” She couldn’t understand how she’d mustered up the courage to reach out and pull the thing off him, but she had, and gasped when she saw him. 

“Don’t try to hide your disgust,” h wiggled his finger at her. “You may find me repulsive now, but this is who you fell in love with.” He motioned to himself.

“I find you repulsive now because of how you acted, not how you look.” She managed to keep eye contact with his cold beady eyes-only stealing a glance at his body for a second. He was full Dark One again- just as he’d looked in the Enchanted Forest. “Now answer my questions, then leave.” She commanded harshly 

“You really think you could keep me gone?” His voice was half that of the Dark One with its singsong like quality, yet half that of Gold’s sincere questioning and calmness. “You may have banished me, Sweetheart, but-”

“Don’t call me ‘Sweetheart.’” She growled, still on edge, Rumple’s hand did a little flourish in the air- the sunlight making the gold flecks shine in his greenish-gold complexion. 

“You may have banished me, but I found my way back. I would’ve searched forever to get back. Why am I back? For you.” He pointed at her and smiled, Belle felt herself wince. “It’s forever, dearie, remember?” 

“Not anymore.” She somehow managed to get out hoarsely. Rumple’s eyes turned from solid stone to vulnerable and scared, A softness overtook his voice,

“Belle, please. I came back for you. I came back to apologize-to tell you that I was wrong for lying and deceiving you. I came back to tell you I’m sorry for trying to kill the pirate, and take Miss Swan’s magic, and trapping the fairies and-” He was on his knees now, begging shamelessly. 

“The Dark One grappling at my feet?” Belle’s voice was wickeder than either of them thought it could ever sound. “Get up, Rumpelstiltskin.” 

“Please, Belle, I love you! I made a lot of mistakes and I’m sorry!” He stood, but his eyes still plead Belle to forgive him. For a moment, it looked as if Rumple’s wish were about to come true, Belle’s eyes softened as she looked up at him.

“I love you too, Rumpelstiltskin. I always have and I always will, but I don’t forgive you for what you did to me or tried to do to this town. Now, get up and get lost.” Once again she was choking back sobs. She didn’t mean that. Of course she wanted to see him. It had taken everything in her ability to resist the urge to jump on him and engulf him in the tightest and most loving embrace in the world and tell him how she missed and loved him and how she was sorry for everything. Before she turned to head back to their-not her- house, Belle thought she saw tears pricking the ducts of Rumple’s eyes. Keep walking. She told herself as she made her way away from Rumple, but soon the puppy had leapt out of her hands and was bounding toward him. 

The puppy bounced at Rumple once it was close enough and started licking his boots and pant legs. “Get away from me.” He shooed the puppy, bending over to swat it away-but instead of running away the puppy jumped in his arms. “Dog,” Rumple groaned, yet couldn’t make himself put it down. “You were the one Belle was holding.” He put the pieces together. He had to hold the puppy, if nothing else it meant he’d see Belle at least once more. 

Within a few minutes, Belle came out from behind a tree. “Puppy,” She called before spotting it in Rumple’s arms. She stomped over to him, “Give me my dog back!” She yelled, 

“Here, he just jumped in my arms.” He pulled the puppy-who had been licking his face and hands- away from him and handed it to Belle. 

“Thank you.” She protectively shoved the puppy into the crook of her arms, and turned away once again.

“Perhaps you should trust me! Your little friend there likes me!” Rumple called after her, trying to be calm but really seeming more desperate than ever. He kicked the ground when she didn’t answer, chiding himself for everything he’d done wrong. He’d had a second chance at life and love, and once again he’d destroyed it. 

Belle walked briskly out of the forest, just wanting to get home as soon as she could. So many questions and thoughts running through her mind. Why did Rumpelstiltskin come back to Storybrooke? To get her back… What did that mean? Did he honestly think he could get her back after all he’d done? How did he cross the town line? He had answered that vaguely to say the least. Why had his looks been altered? He’d had magic before in Storybrooke, so why did he suddenly look as he had in the Enchanted Forest? Why did Chip seem so drawn to him? Weren’t dogs supposed to know the differences between good and bad people? There were so many unanswered questions that Belle both wanted the answers to yet feared what learning them might mean.


	4. Chapter 4

Belle set the puppy down once she got in the house and closed the door, running to the sitting room as fast as possible. She took the nearest pillow and screamed into it as loud as she could- then felt the sobs starting anew and shaking her body once again. Rumpelstiltskin was back in Storybrooke. How had this happened? She wasn’t upset-but she was. He was in town, so he was safe and she wouldn’t have to worry about him anymore. At the same time, though, he was in town and he was here for her-whatever that meant. She wanted to take him in and let him know how she loved and missed him, but she couldn’t. If she did that he’d think it was perfectly fine for him to do all kinds of dirty deeds behind her back again in the future. She couldn’t let him think that. So, no matter how much it hurt her, she would have to avoid all contact with Rumpelstiltskin so long as he was around town. She’d have to be strong and once again put the happiness of the town ahead of her own. 

“Chip, want me to read you a bedtime story?” Belle asked the puppy-who was curled up on the welcome mat by the door- before heading up to her room. “Of course you do, come on.” She scooped the puppy up and carried him up to the bedroom, where they cuddled up and the puppy was sleeping within ten minutes of Belle reading. For such a small creature, Chip snored awfully loud. So loud- in fact- that Belle had to stop reading because she simply couldn’t concentrate. She closed her eyes and enjoyed hearing Chip’s loud breathing beside her, yet tonight-more than she had before- Belle wished for Rumple’s company. She wished that she could turn over and wrap her arms around him or feel his arms protectively tight around her in the middle of the night, she wanted to lay her head on his chest and hear his steady heart beat or feel the warmth of his lips as they planted sweet butterfly kisses atop her head and shoulders. It made her heart sink to know that-had she been willing- she could’ve had all that right that very moment, but she couldn’t give in. She couldn’t be weak and afraid. She had to be strong and brave and stand her ground, even if she did want to give in more than anything in the world.

Rumple-once again- haunted Belle’s dreams that night, but they seemed more intense than they usually did. They weren’t necessarily dreams, but more like flashbacks. She saw their kiss in the Dark Castle and all the sweet moments they’d shared back in the Enchanted Forest, she’d seen him stepping off the boat after returning from Neverland- gosh he looked so darn handsome in that leather suit- and then saw their wedding and their wedding night. The last dream-or rather nightmare- she had was of her banishing Rumple. She woke up abruptly, and wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks. “I’m sorry, Rumple.” Belle whimpered and pulled the blanket over her head. For a moment, she considered dressing herself and running back to the forest. Rumple would still be there- she knew it- and he’d take her back. It seemed like a good enough idea to her, it would certainly make her feel better. She couldn’t, though, she had to stay strong. 

Belle’s night had been restless with her waking up every few hours in a puddle of her own tears and an ache in her heart. She needed to talk to Archie again- nobody else would understand. The clock read seven AM. It was too early to go visiting. Somehow, she forced herself to get out of bed and go down to the kitchen. Eating was necessary, she’d do that and dress herself before heading over to Archie’s- it would take her long enough. The eggs she’d made herself filled her stomach, though they were burnt and bland. The last thing Belle felt like doing this morning after having not slept more than a few hours combined last night was get dressed nicely, so she threw on a pair of sweatpants. As she sifted through the drawers in her bedroom to find an old T-shirt, she came across one of Rumple’s. She picked it up and clung to it for a moment-when she lifted it to her nose she could almost smell his scent on it still. Forcing herself out of her trance-like state, she shoved the shirt back in the drawer and withdrew her own. Once she dressed herself, she threw her hair up into a messy kind of bun on her head and sat on a stool in front of the vanity in her bedroom. She looked rough with the dark circles under her eyes and puffy swollen lids; the redness in her eyes was very noticeable. She looked a wreck, and hoped that not many people would be roaming the streets so early in the morning. The last thing Belle wanted was to have someone spot her and then ask why she looked so awful, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to play it cool very much longer. 

Her wishes came true, no one stopped her on the streets, granted no one had really been out. When she reached Archie’s doorstep, she knocked fiercely on the door. Archie opened the door in a rush, a swarm of puppies art his feet, “Belle, good morning!” He greeted, “This is the second visit you’ve made so early in two days. Is everything okay?” His face shown the worry he felt, he didn’t really need to say anything else, “Is everything with Chip okay?” he glanced to the puppy that was still sleeping in her arm. “Come in, sit down.” He stepped aside to invite her in, pushing some puppies out of the way with his feet. 

“Thank you.” She hurried in so that he could close the door quicker-the faster he closed it the lesser the chance of any puppies escaping. She flung herself on the couch again, “Go visit your brothers and sisters, Chip.” She instructed, letting the puppy go on the floor, and laughed when Chip was tackled by some of his siblings. 

“What’s wrong, Belle?” Archie asked, sitting in his chair again. “Don’t try to say ‘nothing’, I see your red face and puffy eyes- you’ve been crying.” He got comfortable and stared into Belle’s eyes, 

“He’s back.” She squeaked, fresh tears beginning to fall. It took Archie a moment to register what she’d meant,

“What? Who’s back?” He paused, “Not… Him?” He was careful not to offend Belle by his tone, but wasn’t prepared to handle this so early in the morning. Belle nodded, biting her lip,

“Yes, Rumple is back in Storybrooke.” Her hands gripped around her stomach, “He’s back. I… I ran into him yesterday after I left here.”

“Yes…” Archie prodded, waiting for her to go on. 

“Something happened, he changed forms… He’s dark again-and he looks just as he had back in our land. That doesn’t matter; the thing that made me uneasy is he said he was here for me. He tried apologizing and all.” Archie had to listen to her very carefully to understand what she was saying between her accent and her sobs. 

“I don’t mean to say ‘I told you so’,” Archie smiled, and Belle cut him off before he could continue the remainder of whatever he was going to say,

“I told him to get lost.” She forced the sentence out, the bitterness of it was still fresh on her tongue. “I shouldn’t have, but I did.” 

“Belle, do you want to see him again?” He had to use a different approach than what he had been trying to use.

“I’m mad at him, and I can’t stand to look at him and know all that he did, but of course I want to see him. I miss him, I love him.” The directness of Belle’s answers surprise herself, but Archie didn’t seem surprised. He simply lifted his cup of tea and sipped it,

“Well, Belle, it’s up to you now. I wish I could do something to help, but this whole situation is entirely up to you. You either have to forgive him or not. If you get back together, it’s all up to you.”

“I know.” She sighed, hanging her head in her hands. “I just wish it were simpler than it is. If I take him back, I risk the town being safe, but I’m happy. If I don’t, then the town is safe, but I’m miserable. It’s not a nice spot to be in.”

“Do you mind me saying something here, Belle?”

“Of course not, anything will be appreciated.”

“You keep using the word ‘safe’, how do you know if you take Rumple back the town won’t be safe? I mean, regardless of if you’re together- so long as he’s in town- the town could still be in danger if he got the inclination. Belle was silent a minute, she hadn’t that of that. 

“I suppose, but I just… If I took him back, I’d be telling him I’m okay with all the things he’s done. It’s not alright if he does those dirty deeds, and I need him to know I’m serious “Archie leaned back, silent for a minute, 

“Well, you’re in quite the dilemma.” He watched her bob her head slowly, “You had to know you’d feel this way, though.” 

“I knew I’d miss him.” She stated, “I hadn’t planned on him ever coming back, though. The thing is now that he’s back, we could make up. I want to, but I won’t.”

“Would you like me to go find him and arrange a time for both of you to come see me? Maybe if you two talked with someone who is interested in the best for both of you-me- it would make things easier to work out.”

“Perhaps, but I never want to see him again. Archie, if I were to see him again I’d… Well I’d be weak and I would forgive him on the spot. I can’t stay mad with him forever, I’ve tried. I know he did awful things and they hurt me, but as soon as I saw him yesterday I… All that anger went away and I was just so happy he was safe and the only thing I wanted to do was jump on him and kiss him and tell him how I missed him and love him. Do you see what I mean?” She folded her hands in her lap, she knew she sounded like a blubbering fool but it didn’t matter. All Belle wanted was to be back to her normal self. 

“I sound like a broken record, Belle. Nobody but you can decide your fate. If you don’t want to be with him, you wont be., if you do, then you will be. It’s that simple.” 

“I guess I ought to just get used to the idea of being an old maid in that huge house. My family will be my books and my animals.” She forced a smile, but it only lasted a moment before it faltered. Belle wiped her eyes with a tissue and found Chip at her feet. “Thank you for dealing with me, Archie. I know it can’t be easy to sit there and watch a woman sob over something that is her own doing.”

“It’s not a problem. Don’t worry about it, Belle, you’re my friend and I’m here for you when you need to talk. You’re going through a lot right now and you’re essentially going through it alone. I think- I know- that in the end your heart will lead you to where you’re supposed to be.” His lips formed a mysterious smile, one that almost made Belle a bit uncomfortable.’ 

“Thank you,” She said again, picking up the puppy.

“He’s going to be too heavy to carry pretty soon.” Archie observed, “How about a leash?” He picked up a leash off the floor and threw it to Belle. She hooked it on Chips blue collar and thanked Archie again before leaving his house. Once she was on the streets a new battle formed in her mind. I shouldn’t go to him, I should stay home. I need to be strong, met with I need to talk to Rumple, I need to see him. We need to do something about this predicament.


	5. Chapter 5

Belle had been able to convince herself to go back home. It would just be easier, and besides, what reason did she have to go find Rumple? What would she even say to him? That she was sorry, that she loved him? They were true statements, but they didn’t seem to suffice for the circumstances nor did they seem like they would fit the confident act she had tried so hard to portray. 

The night was lonely and boring, again. Belle made herself a simple lunch meat sandwich for dinner and then retired to the parlor to try to read for the night, Chip was relaxed in front of the fire across the room. She flipped the book over a moment to read the front cover, it was a romance novel she and found in the library earlier in the day. She let out a heavy sigh, and then continued reading, “Is that what love is supposed to be?” She muttered almost bitterly, “Love is…Painful and love is-” Her eyes-that had drifted once again from the pages of the book- followed Chip as he suddenly got up from his warm spot in front of the fire and sniffed the air. The puppy continued to sniff-he had detected something- and tracked the smell until it led to an object in the corner of the room. The cane. The cane that Belle had tried so hard to ignore but couldn’t bring herself to get rid of. Belle watched with interest as Chip sniffed the cane and then licked it before lying down right beside it. Before she could even realize it, Belle was on her feet with her voice stern and scolding, “Don’t you dare start to chew-” She stopped her own sentence when she noticed that Chip was simply just curled up beside it. She eyed the puppy, and then nodded quizzically. “Okay, never mind…” Her voice was quiet, and her gaze lingered on Chip a moment before she returned to the couch and her book. 

A few hours later, Belle got up to wash her teacup and put it in the washing machine. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was only nine at night. She didn’t care, though, it was time for bed. It didn’t matter how young the night was, she wasn’t feeling well. A feeling had been in her stomach- turning and twisting for some reason- since earlier in the night. “Let’s go night night, Chip!” She called. Granted she’d only had the dog for a couple of days, but already he was starting to learn his name. The jingle of the tags on his collar made her chuckle as he skidded into the kitchen. “Come on, let’s go night night.” She started up the stairs and went into her room. A bath didn’t seem necessary tonight, she’d hardly done anything and she didn’t feel like it, so she slipped out of her clothes and into her nightdress. Staring at herself in the vanity, she ran her fingers over the intricate white lace at the neckline of the pale blue silk gown. This was an old nightgown, the strings hanging off the arms proved it, from her time back in the Dark Castle. Was this the gown that- it was! The memory of the first time she and Rumple had made love filled her mind. “This is the dress I lost my innocence in, Chip.” She closed her eyes, almost feeling the sensations of that night as the memory continued to play out in her mind. The feel of his lips tenderly trailing from her head and shoulders, down her neck, the way he’d spent so much extra time at her bosoms and then trailed to her stomach and below. His fingertips were tracing patterns on her bare body and she was squirming from the newness of these feelings, but enjoying the act more than she ever could’ve imagined. Then how he’d filled her and made her feel complete and tight, and then- the best part- how he had made sure to hold her so tightly as she went to sleep in his arms. 

Chip barked, bringing Belle back to the present. “I don’t know why I told you that, you’re a puppy, you don’t know or care what I’m saying.” She blinked a few times; yes this had been that gown. As she crawled beneath the dark colored blankets with golden trim on the edges, she wished the memory could’ve lasted forever. She patted Chip’s head before closing her eyes and turning the lights off with the clicker on the nightstand table. “Goodnight, boy.” 

That night, Belle did sleep a little easier than the prior night. She had still been restless and woken up many times, but she had managed to sleep longer and felt a little more rested this morning. She yawned, stretching her arms out and opening her eyes. “Chip, good morning, what do you want to do today?” She reached out to pat his back or head, but didn’t feel him where he’d slept the last couple days. “Chip?” Belle was abruptly more alert than she’d been in a long time. He wasn’t in his usual spot, where was he?” “Chip?” She repeated, her eyes darting frantically about the room as she slid her slippers on and got out of bed to explore the house. “Are you playing hide and seek with me?” She asked with a nervous laugh.

After she’d checked every inch of the house and had found no puppy anywhere, Belle sat at the kitchen table to think of places she could’ve missed. No, she’d checked everywhere! Where could this little puppy have gone? Her eyes gravitated to the front door and to her surprise, it was open just a crack- but enough for a 3 month old Dalmatian pup to get out of.” She rushed upstairs to properly clothe herself and was out of the house within five minutes. 

Of all the places in Storybrooke, where would Chip go? Archie’s seemed like the logical conclusion- maybe Chip missed his family. Belle didn’t want to go to Archie’s house, though. “I’ve been there every day for a week.” She reasoned quietly, but the real reason she didn’t want to go was because she didn’t want to admit to Archie that she’d lost Chip. She’d only owned him two days and she’d lost him. How irresponsible would that look? She couldn’t keep track of one little dog, whilst Archie had had 101 in his home for three months. She could call him, but that still seemed awfully irresponsible. Before she knew it, she had pulled her cell phone out and was dialing Archie’s number. It might have made her look negligent, but if Chip was there it would shorten her search and put her mind at ease. Archie answered on the second ring and hadn’t had the chance to greet her before Belle blurted out, “Hi, Archie, its Belle. Is Chip at your house?” 

“Chip?” Archie’s voice was still drowsy, “No… I just woke up and took puppy count, he wasn’t here? Did you lose him?” He realized the rhetorical question he’d asked and added to it soon, “Do you want me to go look for him with you?” 

“No, I’ll be fine. I just have no clue where to look! He’s a puppy, there’s nowhere in town he’d need to go.” Her free hand squeezed her temples as she kept walking. “Thanks anyways.” 

“No problem. Let me know when you find him, please?”

“Of course.” The phone was pushed back into Belle’s coat pocket as her thoughts began. If I were a dog, where would I go? A terrifying thought suddenly hit her, what if he crossed the line? Her heart started racing faster than it had been as fear clutched at it. She immediately started toward the town line-that bloody place. So much happened there, and nothing good. She had been shot there, Rumple had killed Pan there, they’d all said goodbye to Emma and Henry there, her father had tried to send her over it, and she had sent Rumple over it. Yes, it would make sense that Chip would’ve crossed the wretched thing. 

When she arrived at the line, she didn’t see anything that indicated that a puppy was or had been anywhere near it. That still didn’t eliminate the possibility that he’d crossed, though. Belle was torn on what to do next. She could just sit there and hope he came eventually, but on the other hand, he could be back home right now waiting for her. Yes, Chip could be curled up in a pile of blankets wondering where his new mama was. She had just turned to start to go back into the main part of town, when a loud-but not distressed- bark sounded from somewhere near. Instantly, she paused and listened carefully for another bark. A few seconds later, it happened, one came from within the woods. Belle felt her body stiffen and cringed. “You wouldn’t dare.” She seethed, storming off into the forest. 

She had only traveled for a few minutes into the forest before she saw exactly what she’d expected to see. Rumple was there- in front of a tree- with Chip in his arms. Belle approached with caution, not knowing whether she’d make a quiet approach or one made in fury. She watched for a moment, keeping herself hidden, before making her presence known. She knew Rumplestiltskin was a man that would often do anything to get what he wanted, but this? She was appalled, and could feel herself glaring at him. He’d stolen her dog to get her to him, she knew it. The strangest thing was the fact that Chip didn’t seem scared, but rather happy and safe as he cuddled Rumple’s arms and chest before jumping to lick his face. It would’ve been an adorable sight-her true love and her puppy bonding-had things been different. As it was, it was all she could do to keep her anger and animosity form boiling over. When she felt composed enough to speak without slapping him she, stepped forward slowly to reveal herself. “Rumplestiltskin!” She roared, “Give me my puppy!” The words after his name seemed laughable to Belle and not very threatening. 

“Good morning to you too, dearie.” He stood, keeping Chip in his arms, and bowed dramatically. 

“I can’t believe you!” Her face scrunched up as she reached for Chip-who was content licking Rumple’s neck and being pat on the head by him. “Stealing my dog from me? Are you serious? What did you did? Did you show up in my house last night and steal him? Did you-”

“Your house.” He wagged his free finger at her, “I believe you’re mistaken there.” He eyed her intently, and she did all she could to avoid contact with his reptilian eyes. She knew that if she looked into them at that exact moment she’d smile because, yes, she considered it their house still, and, If she looked into his eyes, there was a good chance she’d invite him to come home. That couldn’t happen.

“Yes, my house!” She spat fiercely. “Did you sneak into it last night to steal my dog? Did you just poof him here? What did you do, I want to know. If you don’t tell me, I’ll go to Regina for a spell to protect him from randomly getting poofed places by my deranged husband whom I banished from town! Why are you, how are you back?” She was fuming now, but confused more than anything-especially when she’d heard herself bring back the questions she’d tried to get answered the other day. “Once Regina knows you’re back, trust me, it’ll get around. I’m being a lot nicer than anyone else in this town will be to you, if it gets back to the town that you’re here… You’ll be in trouble.” She realized she was rambling now, and that her voice had grown softer and could feel herself getting choked up. She was about to cry. Belle had to physically force herself to swallow and not start bawling once more. Somehow, she managed to keep her voice demanding and strong, “Just give me my dog.” She reached out for Chip again, and was surprised when Rumple didn’t pull him away again. Instead, he shoved him into her arms.

“I didn’t steal him.” Belle was stunned by how soft his voice was. “He came to me.” She involuntarily rolled her eyes as she grasped Chip-only coming in contact with Rumple’s long nails and oddly textured flesh a second- and kissed the top of his furry head. 

“Yeah right.” Oh no, she’d done it. She had looked up into Rumple’s eyes. She had seen all the memories they’d shared, and that look of pure love and admiration reserved only for her. She felt the anger starting to melt, and the desire to squeeze him in the tightest embrace the world had ever known start to rise to the surface.   
“Believe what you want, Belle, it’s the truth.” He turned his back on her, and she saw some wisps of his curls hidden under the cloak.   
“Why didn’t you just poof me here? Why my dog? What does he have to do with anything?” She was past the want to cry-for now- and simply was raging and wanted answers. “It’s me you want, it’s me you ought to summon.”

“As I’ve been saying,” His voice took on a slight tone of annoyance, and he whipped back around and got disturbingly close to Belle. He stared down, making sure he had made eye contact with her and spoke slowly, “I didn’t take your little puppy.” He took a step back, and Belle let her breath come out. “It seems he doesn’t hate me so much as you think he should-so much as you do.” 

“He’s just a-” Her voice was hardly more than a quick breath, and she forced her eyes toward the ground to avoid direct contact to his eyes any longer than necessary. “Whatever you did to conjure my dog, don’t do it again.” She cuddled her face into Chip’s fur. Why was she hanging around here? Why couldn’t she bring herself to just leave? The tension was palpable between Rumple and Belle, and extremely uncomfortable, yet she didn’t want to leave. “Come on, Chip let’s go home.” She kissed his ears as he licked her face. Belle managed to turn herself around and start towards home, when she head a low grumbled,

“Chip?” A deep, but quiet chuckle followed the name. 

“Yes!” She lashed around, eyes cold. “What’s so wrong with that?” 

“Nothing, nothing at all.” He murmured, he hadn’t meant for her to hear him in the first place. Before she left, though, Belle dared to steal a quick peak at his mouth before he turned to go his own way-a sad smile had found its way on his lips. She had to mentally encourage herself, be strong, Belle, don’t say anything, just go home. She had to use every ounce of vigor in her body to keep dragging herself forward, she couldn’t look back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

He slammed the door to the cabin way harsher than was necessary. It had been some time since he’d last been here- the last time had been when he had taken Moe French back here to get the whereabouts of the teacup. He snorted, remembering to how he’d furiously beat Moe with his cane. He had taken out years of anger, frustration, and heartbreak on Moe in one day. At the time it had felt so good, he lightly shook his head at the memory. What was it he had so passionately screamed at Moe that day? Rumple racked his mind until the words came back, “You shut her out, you had her love and you shut her out!” He nodded, speaking the words dejectedly to himself so hushed even he could hardly hear them. 

The cabin wasn’t much, it never had been, but over the last few years it had deteriorated at an astonishing rate. Half the boards were moldy or eaten by weathering and age. All that was in the little shack of a house was a hard full bed, a stove and refrigerator, and a small bathroom with a simplistic toilet and wash basin as a bathtub. It was all one medium sized room and the bathroom was simply a curtain that hung the length of the ceiling to the floor in a little 5x5 section of the cabin. No sources of entertainment, no bookshelves, no wardrobes, no nothing. This cabin was the necessities and that was it. It wasn’t home; it was merely a house-a hiding place. 

Rumple laid down on the bed, there wasn’t anything to do. It seemed that had been his entire life since Belle had kicked him out of town. Waking up, surviving, and going back to sleep. There was no happiness, no light, no love, and no reason to really try to live. The little sliver that had kept him hanging on all those weeks in New York was that when he and Robin had returned with Ursala, Maleficent, and Cruella, was the hope that Belle might be willing to forgive him and take him back. That’s all he wanted. He realized, now, that was all he’d ever wanted. The craziest thing of all, he’d gone and thrown it all away-again. Desperately trying to force himself not to let the tears begin to fall, Rumple glanced down at his hands. Hideous. He inwardly griped, staring at the blackish green nails and textured gold-green scales. It had been a small sacrifice to get back into Storybrooke, and he’d been more than willing to take it. Now, though, it all seemed to have been done in vain. The only reason he’d wanted back into this horrid little town was to win Belle back, he’d been ready to do absolutely anything she wished, but now it seemed she wanted nothing to do with him. He sighed. I guess it was my own doing. He inwardly sulked. I was so confident in everything I was doing and so… Arrogant to think I had it all under control. I thought I could free myself of that cursed knife and keep Belle. Rumple had to close his eyes, weary. He could’ve. He knew that, and that was what stung the most. Had he just let Belle known what he was up to, had he not tried so dreadfully to keep her in the dark to all the deeds he had done, had he simply just told he what he’d wanted to do, then everything would be alright now. Belle would’ve listened and told him it was okay and they’d find a way that didn’t involve manipulating and tricking everyone in town into bad-sometimes worse than that- situations. Yes, had he told her, things would’ve been very different now. Rumple sat up on the bed and let his feet dangle off the side as he stared aimlessly at the wood beneath his feet and his nails that were resting on his lap. He’d done it now, he knew it. No matter what he did, there was no way Belle would forgive him now. He’d messed up his chance at a happy life with his true love. and there was no one he could blame but himself. 

He walked over to the refrigerator to retrieve some water, more as an excuse to move and have something to do than because he was actually thirsty. Still, she had to care about him right? The thoughts wouldn’t leave his mind. The dog-wherever that thing had come from- liked him, couldn’t Belle still? Of course, she had named the little animal Chip. His hand flourished in the air at that thought. Maybe she could fool townspeople as to the meaning of the puppy’s name, but not him. No Rumpelstiltskin was her husband, he knew her better than anyone, and her naming that animal after such a huge symbol of their relationship was not a coincidence. There was meaning there. Rumple gulped down a sip of water. Maybe he did still have a chance. Still, if she’d had any intention of giving him another chance, she would’ve done it by now. All he was doing was feeding his own wishful thinking, he knew that. He had messed up the only good in his life for stupid and selfish reasons, and the pain of the repercussions was something he’d be subjected to live with for eternity. 

A loud knock on the door made Rumple jump in place. His heartbeat fastened for a moment. Could it be? Would Belle really come back to him? Find him in his abandoned cabin? No, he forced himself to calm down; Belle wouldn’t have such a loud and demanding knock. Without any acknowledgment, the door swung open and the three dark women strode in, Ursala slamming the door behind him. “We’re ready,” she announced, crossing her arms and eyeing Rumple-he was suddenly very nervous. 

“What’s the matter? Are you afraid, little troll?” Cruella moved closer to Rumple, casually patting him on the head. 

“Haven’t cut the gin from your diet, I see.” He moved, straightening and trying to regain the act he had for these women- strong and here for vengeance. “Yes, Maleficent did you the potion I asked you for?” 

“Here it is,” She produced a shimmery orange liquid in a rounded glass jar. 

“Perfect,” He plucked it from her fingers and circled the women. “Let us begin, shall we?” He settled on the floor, producing a large bowl and several other potions in front of him. Each potion, Rumple was careful to mix with the others slowly and kept a careful watch on the elixir he was creating. 

“What exactly is this thing going to do?” Ursala snapped, 

“It’s going to show us exactly where The Author is. We’ll be able to find him before the heroes do, and ask for our happy endings.” He explained, keeping his eyes on the potions.

“What makes you think The Author is going to give us happy endings?” Cruella asked, taking a drag off her cigar, 

“I do wish you’d take that thing out side of my cabin, Cruella, it’s bad enough the smell of gin is going to linger around here days after you leave. Is the cigar necessary?” That was Belle protruding through, he knew it. He wasn’t fond of the cigar, but he wouldn’t- before he had been a married man- have made any remarks like that. He was quick to continue to the relevant topic, “He’s going to give them to us because it’s time the villains got their happy endings.” He stated very matter-of-factually.

“Your little maid?” Ursala taunted more than actually questioned

“My w- Yes my maid, she lives here, yes.” It seemed he always had to think on his feet with these women. They were smart, but he was still smarter than all three of them combined. The weakness in his facade seemed to be when they brought up Belle. His little maid. Every time they said that, he almost nearly corrected them to ‘wife’. “Yes,” He repeated, “my former maid does live here; I haven’t seen her in some time, though. I suppose she’s found her own happiness, I don’t know. After the curse hit here, I didn’t feel there was any need to keep her around, really.”

Maleficent and Cruella nodded, Ursala did too but wasn’t quite as convinced. Rumple kept staring at the bowl, it broke his heart to have to speak in such a callous way about Belle. He had to, though, if he spoke of her with love or affection, they would all know why he was really here. He couldn’t let that happen, because then they’d figure out his real plan. Any chance he had of fixing things with Belle-if he had any at all- would be destroyed if any of these women found out.

About a half hour later, the concoction was complete. “Ladies,” He gestured to the bottle of sparkling brown liquid in his hand, “Here it is. First thing tomorrow, we’ll go find this author.”

“Why wait?” Ursala inquired, hands on her hips, “Why not today?”

“Because…” Rumple had to force himself to breath and hurry to come up with an acceptable answer. Why did he want to wait anyway? He honestly didn’t know. “Well, I suppose there would be nothing wrong with starting this quest tonight.”

“Alright, then tonight we start. Ursala stated, but something in her tone said she knew something was off. “We’ll be back just before sundown.” With that, the trio of women left Rumple alone in his cabin with the elixir. How had he managed that one, he didn’t know. What time was it now? He looked at the clock, a little after two in the afternoon. There were still a few hours until sundown. 

Rumple paced in circles around the cabin, there was nothing to do and he was very lonely. In a way, it reminded him of how he’d used to spend his time in the Dark Castle. Of course, in that time, people had constantly been summoning him to give or do something for them. The loneliness hadn’t bothered him so much as it did now, granted he hadn’t really known he was lonely in the castle. His mission had been to find Bae, nothing more. His mind had been set on that one goal; he was occupied in those days. Now, he had nothing left. Bae was gone, Belle was gone, and magic was there. It was always there, no matter how much he had grown to detest it. The feeling of it was nice-to feel the power surge through his body and know that with it he didn’t have to worry about anything- but he should’ve headed his own advice. Magic always comes with a price. The phrase he had said to others so many times echoed in his mind, haunting him. Yes, it always came with a price, and his price had been paid with the loss of both Bae and Belle. There had to be a way to fix things, a loophole, there always was. No, this was far too serious. Baelfire was dead, there was no changing that, and Belle had no reason to forgive him nor did she seem the least bit interested in trying to mend things. She didn’t even seem interested in talking to him. He had to try, just once more. With a flourish of his hand, a cloud of purple smoke engulfed him.

When the smoke cleared, he was on the front step of the pink house. He knocked on harshly, pulling the hood of the cloak over his head-he couldn’t risk being seen. “Just a minute!” He heard Belle call, Rumple could almost picture her scrambling up from the couch, book in hand, and stumbling to the door while her eyes adjusted to not having a page in front of her. Rumple bit his lip, shoving his hands beneath the cloak. His heart shouldn’t be racing like it was, he shouldn’t have the sweat beginning to form on his forehead, and the fear and anxiousness rising within him and spreading through his all body was taking over. He still had time; he could simply snap his fingers and be back in his cabin. It wasn’t like Belle would actually forgive him, she’d probably be offended he was even on their- her- doorstep. “Hi, I’m so sorry I was in the back room,” She was speaking before she even opened the door, “Rumpelstiltskin!” She shirked, yet was still careful to keep her voice down. The friendliness she had offered before seeing the identity of her visitor had was gone now- replaced by annoyance and haste. “Didn’t I tell you to leave me alone? I’m not joking, you keep this up, you’re going to have a lot of problems-and not only with me.” A squeaky bark came from behind Belle, and soon Chip had managed to squeeze behind Belle’s legs and the door. The puppy jumped on Rumple’s legs, panting and jumping with excitement. Chip finally tired of being ignored, and just plopped on Rumple’s feet and curled up on them. “What did you do to this dog?” She demanded again, scooping Chip up in her arms. 

“I’ve told you Belle, nothing! Please, let me talk.”

“Like I believe that, dogs know who people truly are.” Hearing Belle speak so sourly of him hurt, but Rumple knew he deserved it. This wasn’t the time to get hurt over petty things. Chip was squirming in Belle’s arms, tongue hanging out, and his eyes intent on Rumple. 

“They do.” His words fell simply. Belle wasn’t sure how to take the simplicity in which he spoke, she had no idea how to read him. 

“I don’t know what you’re here for, but I want you to leave.” Politeness wasn’t a concern now. 

“Belle,” He took a step closer to her, “Please, you wanted you time to talk at the line and I gave it to you. Now I want my turn, I’m not going to hurt you. You know that.” For a moment, sympathy found its way to her eyes, but it was gone just as soon as it had come. Without warning, Rumple felt a jerk on his arm, and the next thing he knew he was standing on the inside of the house. Belle shut the door behind him. 

“Regina,” She said, pointing outside, “She was walking by, I don’t want anyone to see you.” Rumple looked down, realizing her hand was still gripped around his forearm. He enjoyed the moment, savoring the touch of her hand, knowing well it might be the last time he’d feel her touch. Noticing his gaze, Belle removed her hand and cleared her throat. “This town isn’t very fond of you right now, they could hurt you.” 

“Well I don’t think they’ve ever been real fond of me, my dear.” He stood stiff, awkward and not knowing exactly how to act or what to do. 

“Have a seat,” Belle said, motioning for him to follow her into the sitting room, “I haven’t cleaned it in a few days, but it’s just Chip and I, we don’t care about a little mess in here.”

“You never were one for cleaning.” Rumple smirked, his voice light and joking, 

“Shut up,” Belle allowed herself to laugh, catching herself abruptly as she seated herself on the couch. It felt weird, but comfortable, sitting on the couch facing Rumple. There was at least a three foot space between them, but Chip was eager to jump out of Belle’s arms and into Rumple’s lap. Rumple caught him, and rubbed his head absently. “Talk.” Belle demanded, her eyes watching the dog and Rumple’s hands. “I’m giving you your turn.” She crossed her arms and leaned back, “you don’t need to keep the hood on,” She chuckled, pulling it down. “That’s better, now go on, tell me what you need to say. You’ll need to leave soon.” 

“Belle,” He tapped his nails on Chip’s back, and was careful to keep his head hung and eyes on the floor, “I just… I just wanted to say I’m sorry- for everything.”   
He nodded to himself, “You deserve better, you always have. Somehow, you fell for me-a monster- despite my many flaws, and I completely disregarded your feelings. I should’ve straightened out and done everything I could to keep you happy and, what did I do, I lied and manipulated and deceived you. I took you and your love for granted, and that is something I am very sorry for. You didn’t deserve that, and I wish I hadn’t done it. I wish I would’ve been a better man for you, and I really wished I hadn’t hurt you, you didn’t deserve the pain, and you deserve someone much better than me. You always have.” He was rambling, he knew, but he couldn’t stop, “I’m sorry, Belle, I really am. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but just know I’m sorry and that I love… And that I always will.” He rose slowly,

“Sit down,” Belle said, fighting back her own tears, “You’re crying.” He settled himself back down on the couch, and Chip licked his hand. “Here,” She handed him a handkerchief, “take it.” She watched him dab at his eyes, doing her best to ignore the stabbing in her own heart. When it seemed he’d composed himself some, she spoke, “I… It means a lot that you apologized, it does, and I forgive you for what you were doing to the town and Killian.” He tilted his head at her, bewilderment evident. “However, I don’t forgive you for what you did to me Rumpelstiltskin, I am your wife! You could’ve trusted me, I trusted you! I would’ve done what I could to help you, I would’ve done anything! You were my everything, and you betrayed my trust! Do you know how hard it is to come to terms with that? Do you know how hurt I was-how hurt I still am?”

“I can only imagine.” Rumple sighed.

“Thank you for apologizing.” She said again, exhaling loudly, “Listen, I believe you. I believe that you’re sorry and that you love me, I do. It still hurts, though. If this is you trying to win me-”

“I don’t expect you’ll ever want me again.” Rumple was quick to state, “I just had to tell you I’m sorry and let you know that you’ll always be loved.” He got up from the couch again.

“Wait,” He froze at the sound of her voice. 

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry too.” She sighed “I shouldn’t have sent you over the line, I’ve regretted that since I did it. Try to understand, in that moment, I didn’t feel like I had another choice and I was so mad and-”

“Its okay, Belle, I don’t blame you one bit. You were forgiven long ago.” He put his hand up in a ‘stop’ motion. He didn’t have time to comprehend it when her arms found their way around his waist in a quick hug. Just as soon as it had happened, though, it was finished. 

“You… You need to go now. I accept your apologies, and I’m glad we had this chance to clear things up between us.” She swallowed hard, “I still don’t want you around me, though, I don’t trust you. I can’t have you around me.” Rumple nodded sadly, feeling the melancholy taking over all his emotions, had he really expected anything else. 

“Alright.” He nodded, biting his lip, “Bye Belle, I love you.” He waved his hand and, with a cloud of pinkish purple smoke, he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
The day went on as normal; Belle tidied up the house and talked on the phone to Ruby for a bit before settling in with a book for the evening. She was thankful Archie had managed to train Chip for the most part before he’d come to live with her, sure he still had an occasional accident, but the amount of messes she’d expected were greatly decreased. There had been a weird feeling within her the whole day since Rumple had left, it wasn’t really peace and it really wasn’t forgiveness or pain, but more of relaxed and wishing. She was content- happy even- that Rumple had apologized and seemed to truly be sorry for hurting her. More than anything, she wished she could’ve forgiven him. If only she could, then things would go back to normal and the constant ache in her heart might subside. She knew better, though. The gauntlet and the dagger had proved all she needed to know, and no matter how much he tried to convince her otherwise or how many apologies he gave her, Belle knew that what she discovered had been telling the truth. A truth he’d never say. Still, though, when he had shown up at her door, all she’d wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and tell him how happy she was he was safe and that she’d missed him and was glad he was home. “Do you think that maybe I overreacted a bit today, Chip?” She asked, placing a light blue silk bookmark between the pages of the newest novel she was reading and setting the book on the end table beside the couch. Her eyes fell to Chip, who hadn’t moved from the spot where Rumple had been seated since he’d left. 

The dog let out a slight whine, and Belle leaned back against the couch. “It was nice having him home again.” She glanced at Chip again, something within her that she’d known but chosen to ignore welling up, “He didn’t steal you, did he?” She felt her lips part and begin to go dry, “Rumple was telling me the truth, wasn’t he?” Stop. She had to force those thoughts out of her mind before they were followed by some crazy notion to go find him again and apologize-sincerely this time- for all that she’d done and make up. No matter how much they loved each other, Belle didn’t feel like the energy it’d take to go find him was worth it. She knew where his priorities lied, and they weren’t with her. “I mean, I guess I didn’t have to be so crude. Maybe I ought to go… I don’t know, try to talk to him.” Her words seemed more like a question than a statement. “No, why should I? It wouldn’t change his obsession with the power and magic, and even if I were stupid enough to trust him again, there’s no telling what the town might think.” It was nice having the dog there as a comfort, it made Belle feel less crazy when she went into tangents of talking to herself.

About an hour later, Belle couldn’t keep her nerves and all the ‘what ifs’ in her mind silenced any longer. She made her way upstairs and got on her knees to pull a wooden chest out from under the bed, she opened it, and sifted through the contents of it until she found the dagger-which she had wrapped in an excess of purple silk. Swiftly, she unwound the silk until she revealed the dagger. It seemed strange that Chip hadn’t bothered to follow her up the stairs like normal, but he was getting used to his new surroundings now. It seemed reasonable to conclude that he simply was no longer going to need to be at Belle’s heels at all times. She blinked a couple times, bringing her thoughts back to the dagger and her task at hand. 

After staring blankly at the knife for a few moments, Belle climbed up on the bed and admired it against the maroon silk of the bedspread. Her fingers traced the handle and the blade-spending more time than necessary feeling the intricate carving of his name. Finally, after at least ten minutes of staring at the thing, Belle raised the dagger and spoke with all the strength she could muster, “Rumplestiltskin… Rumplestiltskin… Rum…” 

She suddenly dropped the dagger back on the bed, and wrapped it back up in the silk covering. She couldn’t go through with her plan. As Belle shoved the covered dagger back into the chest, she wasn’t sure if the surge that had gone through her body was an intense pang of pride or anger with herself. With a loud slam of the chest and an audible whimper of tears from her, Belle kicked the chest back under the bed and ran back downstairs. Why had this thought even crossed her mind? She should’ve known better. 

Meanwhile, Rumple was back in his cabin. It was almost sundown, Rumple noted. He took a sip of the tea he had poofed for himself and rolled his eyes. His plan had not gone as expected. He’d somehow managed to get back into Storybrooke- with the assistance of the trio of women- but that was as far as he’d intended to go in working with them. ‘It’s time the villains got their happy endings’. The words he’d told them just hours before-as well as numerous times since they’d all reunited- replayed in his mind. It was time, for him. He’d had no intention of giving any assistance to any of the women once they’d gotten back to Storybrooke, but then they’d forced him to. Well, Ursala had forced him too. Maybe he’d fooled Cruella and Maleficent, but Ursala was very smart. All her motions and body language-the eye rolling and the crossing of her arms- and the constant questioning about ‘his little maid’, that way she seemed to scan him when he was lying, Ursala knew. She knew he wasn’t wholeheartedly devoted to finding anyone’s happy ending other than Belle’s and his own. Even though he’d continually shot down Ursula’s accusations of anything between he and Belle in this world, she knew. That knowledge alone was enough to fill Rumple with uneasiness and anxiety. Of course he’d known all the ‘heroes’ would be working to find Regina’s happy ending, he knew about The Author and he knew that his new-found gang of villains would want in on trying to find this author. However, he hadn’t expected working with them for so long. He hadn’t expected making the ladies potions to get ahead, and he hadn’t planned on leading this escapade that was about to commence. Originally, once he’d gotten into Storybrooke, he was supposed to have begged Belle’s forgiveness and been forgiven so that they could go find The Author together. Why had he even thought like that? He paced around the room slowly, as if there were secret traps beneath him that he could easily set off. 

“Open up!” A loud knock and a harsh voice demanded, “We have something to talk about!” 

Rumple flicked his hand, unlocking the door without going anywhere near it, and took a deep breath in order to prepare himself for whatever she had in mind for this little chat. “Come in, Ursula, its unlocked!” He called, taking a seat at a kitchen chair, “have a seat.” 

“You’re going to tell me the truth, now, got it?” She demanded, crossing her legs and a stern look on her face. “You can play Cruella and Mal all you want, but you’re not too good for me. I know you’re up to something.” 

“Up to something?” He pushed back some of his curls and took another sip of tea, “Why of course I am, I’m trying to ensure that we get to The Author before all those ‘heroes’ do.”

“No, I said tell me the truth.” She was glaring now and her voice not only stern, but threatening as well. “Listen to me, I know you’re doing something you’re not telling us.” Her fingers toyed with a tangle at the end of her hair, “If I had to bet, it has something to do with a certain someone.” 

“I can’t imagine who,” The way he was so aloof would’ve made someone less wise believe him, but the sea witch wasn’t having any of it,

“Let me refresh your memory, then. She’s a woman with dark hair and blue eyes, and a petite thing with an affinity for animals. A bit of a bookworm, she is, and I don’t believe she was the best ma-”

“Shut up, Ursula. I told you guys, my maid and I haven’t spoken since I sent her away all those years ago.” He was only partially aware that his instant defensiveness proved the point Ursula was attempting to make even more concrete.

“Oh, I know what you told us, “ She was getting relaxed, leaning back on the chair, and letting the snark roll off her tongue almost too naturally, “I don’t believe a word of it, though.”:

“Well you should,”

“Cut the act, Imp.” She was suddenly very direct, “I know you’re up to something-probably something involving Little Miss Belle- and I want you to tell me what it is. Listen, you’re a deal maker, make a deal with me.”

“A deal? Whatever for?” 

“Tell me the whole truth, and I won’t kick you over that town line again. I didn’t have to help you get back here, I most certainly can kick you right back out should I want to.” 

“As you wish.” He swallowed, trying to think of a way he could say enough without saying too much. “I’m here because of an affair of the heart.” 

“For the maid?” She almost laughed, disgusted.

“For the woman I love. I messed up terribly and I want to get her back.”

“You really think you can do that?” Ursula scoffed, wrinkling her nose, “You’re not exactly anyone’s ideal partner or any-”

“I’m aware of that.” He stayed calm, almost dreamy, “but I can still try. Now, I think you should get out of my house before Mal and Cruella find you missing.

Rumplestiltskin…. Rumplestiltskin… He perked abruptly. Someone was summoning him, someone had the dagger. Panic rushed through him a moment before he forced himself to focus enough to listen to the voice. It was Belle! He could’ve jumped out of the seat right then and there, she was calling him! She had something to say to him. The glee and surprise overtook him, “Okay, really now, Ursula, you must get going. I’ll see you later.”

“Alright.” She crossed to the door, stopping just short of it, “One more thing, promise me your little ‘affair of the heart’ isn’t going to impact our plans?” She raised an eyebrow, and Rumple shook his head, and then walked out the door with an overdramatic slam. Finally, she’d left.   
Rum… She’d stopped. Rumple was sure his jaw went ajar. He’d stood there allowing the magic to swirl around him and transport him to wherever Belle was summoning him from and an indescribable excitement filling him, and she’d stopped. What had happened? That was it. Belle might get mad, but he needed to see her at least one more time. After all, she’d been summoning him. He started to flourish his hands around himself, when Ursula stepped back in, “Oh, and Rumple,”

“What?” He must’ve jumped at least a foot in the air at the shrill tone. 

“I don’t want you complicating things or lying to me, c’mon, I’ve got a little something for you. I thought your landscaping could use a little rendition.” She motioned her hand, and Rumple found himself sliding nearer to her. 

“What… What are you doing?” He fought, but Ursula’s magic had a tight grip on him. He felt a slither at his lower leg, “Brought your snakes, I see.” His voice was quivering, he knew what was happening. It was proof enough that he- the most powerful wizard in all the lands- couldn’t break free from her magic.

“They’re eels.” She hissed back, her magic not letting up a bit.

“Ursula, please, you don’t want to do this.” By this time, any dignity had been erased from his body as he voice trembled with panic and his body shook, “I need my magic! I need it for Belle, I need it for myself, I need it for everything! I need it to get you ladies to The Author!” Desperately, Rumple tried squirming and fighting his way out of the magic’s grasps, but he couldn’t. 

After the torture of what had seemed like forever, but had actually only been a minute or little over, Rumple found himself submerged into a small pond with Ursula’s eels surrounding him. “Ursula!” He screamed, clawing at the grass and trying shamelessly to pull himself back up, the eels had trapped him. The slithery creatures had taken their hold on him, 

“I hope you don’t mind me adding this little pond to your yard, I thought it made the place a littler homier.” She giggled, enjoying watching his suffering. “You know what happens now, Rumple.” Ursula grinned mischievously, “My friends here,” She motioned to the pond, “they won’t hurt you, they’re simply going to take all your dark magic away from you. They’re not going to lift the curse, no; they’ll just drain your magic. You’ll be just another ugly and awful villain… With no power.” She paused for a more dramatic effect, watching Rumple’s sheer hysteria a moment. “You can just give it up, Rumple, you’re done for. You aren’t going to have any magic left, in a few minutes it’ll all be gone.” 

He felt the power draining from him, and could taste the salt of his own tears as they managed their way into his mouth. “Ursula, I’m scared, stop them!” 

“I know.” She chuckled, kicking his hands and pushing him into the pond. The eels took over and seemed to attach themselves to every inch of his body. “Don’t worry, Rumple, you’ll live. The pond will disappear when my babies are done.” With that, Ursula sauntered away, and though his tears and muffled cries, he could hear her unmistakable cackle. 

If nothing else, Ursula had told the truth. The eels fed off Rumple’s magic for a few minutes and when they were through, they and the pond disappeared, and Rumple was laying on the ground half-awake 

Rumple fought to keep his eyes open, but the world around him spun and the colors were all mixing together. There was a pounding in his head and a weakness throughout his body. He knew he’d be okay, she hadn’t used the dagger. Still, he had now passed out. He had passed out in the woods, alone, with nobody who knew where he was-except Belle. Why would Belle come to find him, though?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
Belle wiped her eyes as she walked back into the sitting room. Why hadn’t she been able to summon him? She’d tried, and she’d come so close to going through with it, she just couldn’t go through with it. Why couldn’t she do it? 

“Chip?” Belle’s eyes scanned the room hastily. Where had he gone now? “Chip?” She glanced to the couch, he was gone. Where had the cane ended up? Her eyes found it on the floor, but no puppy. Belle grunted under her breath, “Not again.” Remembering the last time he’d run off, Belle twirled around and looked to the door. It was closed, but Chip was right at the mat. When Belle made eye contact with him, Chip jumped up on the door and started scratching it and barking as loud as his little body would allow him. The puppy was frantic to say the least, and obviously wanted outside. 

“What is it?” Belle asked, going over to the door. He’d never acted like this when he’d wanted to go outside, he was practically fumbling over himself and flipping backwards, his paws slamming against the door. “Do you want to go outside?” The barking-Belle hadn’t thought it was actually possible seemed to get louder and more shrill when her hand touched the doorknob.   
The door had only opened about a foot or so, but Chip squirmed his way out of it and took off running as soon as the space appeared! “Chip!” Belle called, slipping into a pair of slippers and slamming the door behind her to chase after Chip- who had already made it halfway down the street. “Chip!” Why wouldn’t this dog stop running? She was not one to run very often, and found herself out of breath very soon. She had to stop-only for a moment- and catch some of her breath. Her eyes focused on the puppy before she took off after him once again, was this a joke? He couldn’t be heading there, no, he couldn’t. Belle sighed, he was. She hadn’t planned on it, but it looked like she was going to go running into the woods to catch Chip. 

As she ran towards the woods, Belle stewed. Rumple had to be the one doing this. Why else would an innocent little puppy continually want to be near someone as manipulative and vile as he? Dogs have a sense about people, and that is one that should always be trusted. Belle believed that wholeheartedly, so why did Chip have such a fondness of Rumple? It most certainly wasn’t a natural one, Rumple had to be doing something. 

Finally, she had made it into the edge of the woods, and Chip was within her line of vision. “Gotcha!” She exclaimed softly, catching up with Chip in no time, but still a little behind him. Why didn’t it surprise her, Chip had led her to Rumple’s cabin, and he’d stopped here. Belle bit her lip and placed her hands on her hips, “Seriously, Puppy?” Though she wanted to leave as soon as she could, she had to admire the cabin. It had been awhile since she’d been here-she and Rumple had come here shortly after he’d returned from Neverland to get some much needed alone time. It had been so nice to be in the little log home together, cozy and away from the town and everyone in it, just the two of them. Belle’s mind started to drift, and she had to shake her head back to the present. Yes, that night had been lovely, but what mattered was the here and now. She’d loved that night, but it was nothing more than a memory now. The places had seemed so nice and-while dingy- clean before, now it just seemed run down and unkempt. “Come on, Chip, let’s go home. I know you want to see him, but its better we don’t.” She could hear her voice cracking as she spoke. It had taken all the strength she had to speak, it seemed reasonable that her voice would quiver some. He didn’t seem to listen, why did that surprise Belle? Chip never seemed to listen to her calls as long as Rumple was involved. Instead of prancing to her side, Chip bolted around the house. Belle followed him, and ended up at the front of the house, and made a discovery that made her spine shiver and her body tense up. 

Belle’s throat dried instantly, and she felt a lump grow in it, and she had the sudden urge for water. Her hands felt clammy and her legs were numb-in truth her whole body had gone numb-and she felt woozy. She wished there was something she could do but the fear within had taken over her. She was frozen in place, watching Chip lick and climb on Rumple’s still body. It didn’t look real, it didn’t feel real, how could this be happening? 

Within seconds, Belle found herself on the ground, and crawling to Rumple’s side. How was this possible? Never had she seen him so still, so quiet, so listless.

“Rumple!” Belle shook his shoulder harshly, feeling the ducts of her eyes well with tears. She’d cried a lot over the last couple months, but these cries were nothing like any she’d had in a long time. These cries were sobs- the only times she’d ever cried like this was after learning her mother’s fate and when she had watched Rumple sacrifice himself for all of Storybrooke. “Come on, Rumple,” She hastily pressed her fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse at the artery. 

Her fingers pressed harder, it was proving rather difficult to feel any pulse due to the thickness of the skin at his neck. “You’ll be okay,” She gasped, not caring what a sight she must seem, “Whoever did this doesn’t have your dagger, I do, it’s under our bed.” She sniffled, “Nothing is going to happen to you, I have the dagger at home, I promise.” Finally, she felt a pulse. It was a weak one, but it was still a pulse. “Rumple!” She collapsed her head on his chest in relief for a moment, squeezing him gently, but he was still passed out. 

“Wake up, Rumple!” Belle continued to shake him, “Come on, you’re going to be okay.” Any and all anger and frustration or disdain she had had for Rumple since he’d been back in town had vanished for the moment. All that mattered to Belle at that time was getting Rumple to respond to her. She sat up, shaking his shoulders and calling his name. It was seemingly impossible to get him to respond, she had even slapped him a couple of times and he still hadn’t budged. Feeling the tears coming on stronger, she rested her head on his a moment. “You said nothing could take you from me except the dagger, so why won’t you wake up?” 

Chip came to her side, curling up close to Rumple’s face and licking him, Belle ignored the dog. “I’m so sorry for how I treated you, Rumple.” He voice was soft, and had lost all sound of hope. “I never should’ve said all those mean things I’ve said, I shouldn’t have accused you of acts you didn’t do, I should’ve trusted what you were telling me, I should’ve let you know I forgive you, and I should’ve never sent you over that bloody town line!” She sobbed gently into his forehead, “We could have talked and worked things out more. It was a rash decision, and I’m sorry. I regret it, I regret it a lot.” She pressed her lips to his cheek. It was scary how cold the felt against her lips, and how different his scales looked. They weren’t so rough, they actually had smoothed to the same texture as Belle’s own flesh. His color was changing too, from the greenish gold color to more of a pale gold. 

Belle didn’t know what was going on, and the stress of the moment was too much for her to try to deduce logical explanations for what was happening. Why was his body suddenly changing? What exactly was going on? Was this good? Bad? “I am so sorry for what I’ve done to you.” She apologized again, cupping his still face, and sniffing to try to stop her crying “Don’t you doubt-ever- my love. I love you.” A weak smile found her lips for a brief moment, “Always have.” Without even thinking, Belle arched herself over Rumple’s body, placing another gentle kiss on his other cheek. “Please come back to me.” 

Belle was lying next to him; head on his arm and still begging him to wake up and shaking him, when Rumple’s eyes fluttered open. It was only because of him pulling his arm up weakly that Belle noticed her had finally woken. “You’re up!” Almost too quickly, she pulled herself off him. She squeezed his hand, and realized that the scales and color had returned to their normal state.

“Belle,” His voice was weak, but his closed lips had formed a faint smile. 

“Yes, I’m here.” She giggled, brushing some of his hair out of his face. “Are you okay?” She asked shakily, seeing his face scrunch up in pain. Never had she seen him show physical pain while he was in this form.

“Yeah, it just hurts a little.” Belle set her hand on his side, and Rumple let out a groan. 

“It sounds like you’re in a lot of pain.” Belle countered, looping her arm through his and pulling upwards. “Now come on, you need to get up.”

“What happened? “ Rumple asked, pushing through the pain to get to his feet. Most of his weight slumped onto Belle. 

“Where are we going?” He sighed, holding his stomach with his free arm, “Belle, I don’t want to-”

“We’re going to your cabin; it’s only a few feet to the door.” Belle huffed. Rumple may not be a large man, but he was still difficult for Belle to maneuver almost completely on her own. Now that she knew he was alright, her temper started to rise once more. “Can’t you just poof us there or something?” She whined, more of his weight falling on her. Rumple didn’t answer, and while it miffed her, this wasn’t the time to pick a fight.

Finally, after about five minutes for a trip that only should’ve taken one, they were inside the cabin. “It’s been awhile since you’ve cleaned this place.” Belle observed, settling Rumple on the bed and pulling covers up around him. 

“I didn’t have a girl to clean it… Or to make me keep it clean.” He attempted to joke, Belle smirked. The comment reminded her of the Dark Castle and all the times he’d made jokes top prove he ‘wasn’t’ just simply in love with her.

“Maybe I will, you go to sleep now.” She instructed.

“I don’t need sleep; I need to know how to fix what has happened!” He shouted,

“Keep your voice down, there’s no need to scream.” She scolded. “Come here, Chip.” She patted the bed, and the dog jumped up on it.

“I don’t want an animal in my bed.” Rumple grumbled,

“Yes, you do.” Belle pulled a rocking chair closer to the bed, “He obviously loves you, and maybe he can make you feel better.” 

“You’re… You’re staying?” The matters about the dog being in his bed had been dropped, Rumple was shocked to see Belle sit and start rocking in the chair.

“Of course I’m staying; you get into too much trouble without me.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
It had been hard to get Rumple to shut up long enough to go to sleep, but once he did he slept a bit restlessly. Belle didn’t move from the rocking chair. She watching Rumple and Chip sleep, took in the one roomed house, and thought. Of course Belle had known that she still loved Rumple, that’s why his being back in town had been so rough on her. She knew she was still angry too, just because she was watching out for him didn’t mean anything. No, she couldn’t just leave him in the middle of the woods in such a condition when she knew nobody would find him. This wasn’t some elaborate act that would force them back to one another; it was simply her being kind. She would’ve done the same thing had it been anyone else.

Still, it was nice to be in the same house as him again for an extended amount of time. Belle glanced over at the sleeping Rumple. Oh how she’d missed being able to do that. A light sound- not quite loud enough to be called a snore- came from him, and Belle smiled. She took in the way he looked; it’d been so long-over thirty years- since she’d really seen him like this for longer than a few moments. He was still just as handsome as ever,, and it took every fiber of her being not to reach over and push some of his curls out of his face. Chip had managed to get himself in the space between Rumple’s arm and chest. It was such an adorable sight, the puppy’s head sleeping soundly on Rumple’s arm and Rumple sleeping so peacefully too. For a while everything seemed perfect and Belle actually had a thought cross her mind. This was nice, she could make up with Rumple and they could continue on where they left off. She loved him, if she had doubted it then finding his unconscious body had more than proved it to her, and he loved her. Would it really be so hard? No, it wouldn’t. That plan wouldn’t work, though, Belle knew that. She wanted to be number one in Rumple’s life, and she knew she could never be that so long as that knife was around. She sighed; it had been a nice thought while it lasted. 

A low groan snapped her back to the present, her eyes focusing. A look of pained astonishment shot onto Rumple’s features, his gaze on Belle. “I wasn’t dreaming.” 

“Dreaming?” She asked, standing up next to the bed.

“Yeah, you’re here.” 

“Yes, I am, but only until you’re better.” She had to convince him of what she had just said just as much as she needed to convince herself. Belle pretended not to notice the forlorn grimace that formed as soon as she’d spoken

“What’s this mutt doing here, shoo!” Rumple pushed Chip out of his arms and off the bed. I told you I didn’t want that thing in my bed!” 

“Yes, and I told you he might make you feel better, now lay back down so I can take your temperature.” She pushed lightly on his chest until he was flat on the bed again, and laid her hand across his forehead. 

“Ah!” He screamed, “Be careful!”

“Oh, don’t whine.” Belle mumbled, “It can’t hurt too badly.” 

“It hurts worse than when I was stabbed with nightshade!” He yelled back.

“Oh it can’t hurt that much.” Belle rolled her eyes, “And don’t you dare raise your voice to me, Rumplestiltskin. I don’t have to be here. I don’t have to take care of you.” Rumple was speechless to this, and she took her hand off his forehead after a minute or so. “You’re a bit warm, nothing too bad though.” She lifted his arm, to check if his temperature under his arm matched his head.

“OW!” He bellowed, jerking away testily, “What did I tell you? I told you to be careful, that hurts!” 

“If you’d quit moving, it’d hurt less.” Belle countered,

“If you could be more decisive and just trust the first temperature you wouldn’t have had to hurt me!” His argument was weak, but he was a bit crotchety after having just woken up.

“If you hadn’t gotten yourself in this predicament, I wouldn’t be here!” She exclaimed, “It doesn’t surprise me a bit that someone did this to you! Honestly, it’s been a long time coming and someone should’ve done this to you sooner. Maybe if they had you’d have realized a few things.” 

“Well I wouldn’t have gotten in this situation if you had just trusted me and let me talk!” 

“Oh, so this is my doing?” Belle stood up, hands on her hips, “Of course it is, why would I think anything different?” 

Rumple threw the blankets off his and on the floor, wincing from the pain, “You could’ve just accepted my apology and then we could’ve moved on, none of this would have happened, but you couldn’t do that could you? No, you had to be the hero!” His pitch went up a few levels and a glare was shot her way.

“Still have your temper, I see.” Belle folded her arms and frowned, taking a step back. Her eyes scanned Rumple’s face and noticed his regret prior to him saying anything; she decided to drop the argument. Now wasn’t the time to argue with one another, now all that mattered was him getting his strength back. “Thank you for apologizing to me, though. It meant a lot, truly, and maybe I did overreact a bit.” She nodded, as if that empathized her point. “Now may I please try to get another temp, it may hurt a little.” 

Rumple extended his arm, lying back down, and Belle checked his underarm temperature. “Here.” He hated being so dependent.

“My first was right.” Belle affirmed, tucking his arm snugly below the blankets, “You’re a little warm, I’ll keep an eye on it, it should break within the night. Do you have any rags?” 

“I used my powers to make things appear when I needed them.” Rumple sighed, 

“Oh, can you make some appear for me? I want to wet them to cool you down.” 

“I can’t, I’m…” He didn’t want to tell her about losing his powers, not yet, “I’m too weak right now to work any type of magic properly.”

“Oh,” Belle wasn’t sure how to react, “Well I’m going to need a lot of stuff to take care of you, and you don’t have a whole lot here.” 

“I guess you’ll have to go to town.” Rumple wasn’t sure what else to say.

“No, I’m not leaving you alone in this state! Look at you, you’re hurt.” Belle protested, plopping back in the rocking chair. “I’m going to call someone and have them come here.” 

“Didn’t you say-”

“There are a couple of people in this town- believe it or not-who do care about you.” Belle pulled out her cell phone. “Rumple, who did this to you?” She ventured to ask the question she knew would be met with some guard.

“Why?”

“Because I’d like to know.” She pursed her lips, it didn’t surprise her that he hadn’t told her directly, but she wished he’d be a little more corporative. 

“Why does it matter?”

“Maybe I want to know who had the audacity to do this to my husband!” Had she just referred to him as her ‘husband’? She had. It seemed that each of them was momentarily stunned by the wording she’d choose. 

“It’s been awhile since you’ve called me that.” Rumple smiled, his fingers toying with the edge of the blanket.

“You’re still my husband,” Belle shrugged, “I forced you out of town, we didn’t legally get separated or divorced.” Was her way of playing it cool working? She didn’t know, but it was distracting her from what she was trying to do. “Anyways, who did this to you?” Her eyes looked him over, and then decided to be more direct, 

“Would they want to hurt you more?”

“I don’t know, most people want to hurt-”

“I have your dagger under the bed at home. Is there a chance that someone who wants to harm you- or this town- could get to it? If so, I’m going to have Archie or Regina bring it here along with the rest of the things.” 

“Probably,” His answer was slight. “I don’t know if it’d do much though.” 

“What happened?” Belle’s temper was wearing thin now. “You’re acting very odd.” 

“Nothing serious, my dear.” 

“Sure,” She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Archie’s number, “You’re giving me the full truth sometime today.” She informed him, before beginning her conversation with Archie. 

A light knock on the door alerted Belle that Archie was there, as well as Regina who she’d asked him to bring along. “Come in,” Belle called. 

“Alright, why’d I have to come out here in the middle of the woods?” Regina strode in, obviously more than a little annoyed, and Archie followed her with bags of groceries and other materials Belle had asked for. “So, Gol-Rumple.” Regina stopped a moment, just as surprised as Belle had been to have seen Rumple in his Enchanted Forrest form. “What do you need me here for? Honestly, I feel I have more of a right to be asking how you got here than what I’m needed for.” She looked towards Belle; she knew she had a better chance at getting answers from her.

“He isn’t telling me much of anything that went on.” Belle said, “I’m afraid that the person who hurt him is going to come back, and I was wondering if you could protect the cabin.”

“I can, but I’m not sure how strong it’ll be. He should be the one protecting it, it’s his house.”

“He refuses.” Belle stared at him. 

“So lovely to be spoken of as if I weren’t even here.” Rumple remarked. The women ignored him, and Belle stood to go collect everything from Archie. 

“Thanks, Archie. I needed this stuff so much, but I was afraid to leave him all by himself.” She took some of the bags and set them on the counters, “Where’s the dagger?” Belle asked, “I don’t want it getting into the wrong hands.”

“Here,” Regina pulled it out of her purse and handed it to Belle. 

At first, she was cautious to believe this was the real dagger. Once it was in her hands, though, Belle knew it was the true dagger. It was heavier and brighter than the fake one. “Thank you, both of you, for doing all this. I know it was rather last minute.”

“No problem, you know all you have to do is call if you need me.” Archie assured, and Regina nodded, not completely agreeing with Archie, but rather just absently,

“Don’t think you’re getting out of telling me what’s going on here.” She nodded towards Rumple, and then looked to Belle, “I’ll do that spell when we walk out the door.”

“Thank you.” Belle leaned back in the rocker, then suddenly shot back forward in it, “Oh, and please don’t either of you tell anyone you were here. More specifically, please don’t tell anyone he’s back.” She glanced towards Rumple, and both Regina and Archie nodded in agreement. 

A few minutes after the company had left, Rumple started to complain about the visitors. Belle hushed him, saying he should be grateful because they brought things that would make him better, and moved to the counters to unpack all the stuff they’d brought. “Here are some towels.” She breathed a sigh of relief as she wet a white washcloth beneath the faucet, then wrung it so that it wasn’t dripping wet, and then walked to Rumple’s bedside and placed it on his forehead. “It’s not much, but it should cool you down at least a bit.” 

“Thank you.” He managed. Belle nodded, and went back to the counter.

With the amount of food, drinks, toiletries, clothes, and personal items he had packed her, Archie must’ve thought that she was going to be vacationing in the little cabin for a year. She found a can of soup and decided that it would be Rumple’s dinner. 

She had to sift through the cupboards to find pots and pans which, in all honesty, surprised Belle that Rumple had even kept some. Eventually she found a small pot and, in a drawer, a can opener. She figured out the obsolete stove relatively quickly and fairly soon a pot of potato soup was cooking. 

“Okay,” Belle greeted, carrying a bowl of soup to Rumple’s bedside, “You’re going to have to stop petting my dog-that you supposedly hate- and eat up.” 

“I wasn’t petting him,” once again he motioned the animal away, “He just jumped up here and I was shooing him away again. You really should’ve trained him better.” 

“Oh, is that it?” She shook her head, the way he was so desperate to make her think he hated this dog reminded her of him denying his flirting with her in the Dark Castle. Belle pulled the chair even closer to the bed, and dipped the spoon in the soup. “Open up.”

“I’m not sure I feel quite like eating.” 

“Open up.” She repeated,

“I’m not incapable.” He fought back; by this point he was just trying to be difficult.

“Rumplestiltskin, you need to eat.” She raised the spoon, “So, whether you like it or not, I’m going to make you eat. You need to get your strength back, and you owe me a story too about how all this happened. Now eat the bloody soup, it’s yummy.” She jabbed the spoon at him, the little bit of soup falling off it and on his clothes. Belle giggled and Rumple started to fuss over it.

“Now I have to change.” The petty complaint made Belle smile mischievously and then roll her eyes, 

“Oh what a tragedy, not like you can’t poof it clean, I guess you’ll listen next time I tell you to eat your supper.” He opened his mouth, as if he were going to offer some type of retort, and Belle took advantage of the opportunity to shove a spoonful of soup in his mouth. “Ha, I win.” 

He swallowed the soup; it was good- thick with potatoes and broth with maybe a hint of bacon. “You win? What then, dearie, is your prize?” 

He was joking with her, not just as a protection mechanism to try to convince her he was monstrous or whatever he had been trying to prove before, but actually joking in a successful attempt to make her smile. Oh it had been way too long since he’d seen her beautiful-genuine- smile. Maybe, he dared to let himself believe for moment, things would work out after all. Maybe he did still have the chance to win her back. No. It was an abrupt end to his wishful thinking. He didn’t have power anymore; he was weak, old, and ugly being eternally stuck in his Enchanted Forrest form. What did he have left to offer her? His personality? His heart? Yeah, he could give her all of who he was, but that wouldn’t be enough. Without the power, he was nothing, he was back to being a coward again. She’d fallen for the man who had power and confidence-and somehow managed to look past his frightening exterior- now, all that was left was his hideousness as well as who he had been as a peasant. No one could love him like that, Milah had proven that centuries ago- no one could love a coward. 

“My prize?” She paused a moment, pretending like she was pondering what she wanted, but Rumple knew very well that she already had her ‘prize’ picked out. Her voice faded from the playfulness to a serious demand, “My prize is… I want you to tell me everything that happened since I banished you from Storybrooke. Everything. I want you to tell me where you went, why you wanted to come back, how you got over the line, why you’ve been trying to be around me, who hurt you, what they did exactly, why you’re acting weird, wh-”

“Belle,” He tried to being her out of her ranting, “Belle, I think you’d rather just a synopsis. A lot has happened.” 

“I like stories, I want to hear it all, I want every last detail.” She crossed her arms and bit her lip, it was clear she was tired of wondering things and being uncertain to what was going on. 

“I went to New York, and then I came back here. I found a way over the line, and I want to be around you. Someone did this to me because they don’t particularly care for me and-”

“That’s it, I’m done here.” Belle stood up, irritated that he was being as vague as he possibly could. “Come on, Chip, let’s go home.” She stormed to the door then-hand on the doorknob- turned for a brief moment. “Feel better, Rumplestiltskin. I’m not going to announce you’re here, but stay away from me and everyone in town. I’m trying my best to be kind to you and get you better, and this is how you repay me? After grappling at my feet and begging me to take you back the other day, this is how you act?” Her voice was beyond annoyed and louder and harsher than he could’ve imagined, “You’ve been nothing but rude, unappreciative, and ambiguous the entire time I’ve been here. You’ve been beyond difficult to take care of, and I can’t do it anymore. Chip, come on!” She waved, flustered even more that the dog was lying at the foot of Rumple’s bed and refusing to move. “And I want you to take whatever curse or spell you have on my dog off him! There is no way a creature so sweet and innocent would ever just like you!” For a moment, the air between them was hushed. Belle knew she had crossed a line with her last comment.

Rumple hung his head, and his gaze fell from her to the blanket that covered him, his fingers absently plucked at a loose string. It took a couple of seconds before he spoke, but when he did it was the most dejected sound Belle had ever heard, “There was a time when you did.” 

Belle’s jaw went slack for a moment, stunned by what he had said. How dare he try to say what she ever felt or didn’t feel! She tried to feed the anger, but couldn’t because what he had just said was true. Not only was it true, but it was relevant to the present as well. Yes, she was mad at him and absolutely horrified by many of his latest deeds, but she still loved him and-regardless if she had said anything or not- had been enjoying her time around him. Rumple had been fussy and intentionally challenging on her, but she still had been happy to just share the same room as him. This had pushed her over the edge, though. All she wanted to know was what had happened to him simply because she cared for him, and he couldn’t even give her that? It showed that he hadn’t changed a bit and that he was still trying to things behind her back. He was still untrustworthy.

“Yeah.” Belle nodded, swallowing a little bit of her pride and keeping her eyes locked on him, “Yeah, there was a time when I did. I guess things are different now.” She slammed the door as she left. 

“You’re forgetting your little puppy!” Rumple hissed as loudly as he could, and faintly heard her scream something back along the lines of,

“He’s yours; he likes you better anyways for whatever reason!” Rumple bit his quivering lips after hearing that. She had left, just like that. She had been in his house and he’d had a chance to win her back, and he’d let the opportunity slip though his fingers once again. Never in a million years did he believe he’d have the slightest chance of getting Belle back, but here she had been. All he would’ve had to do was be kind and convince her of his sorrow and love, but he couldn’t do it. Instead he had been rude, condescending, and aloof towards her every action or word. An ache filled his chest and his eyes began to wet, he’d lost here once again. 

“Come here, you animal.” Rumple called Chip, patting a spot closer to his chest. Chip practically jumped to the spot and curled up beside Rumple. He ran his hand through Chip’s fur; the spots were just beginning to be visible, and Rumple was more than surprised to find just how relaxed it made him feel. “Let’s make a deal, little doggy. I’ll take care of you as long as you take care of me.” 

Chip licked his hand, it almost seemed like an affirmation, and for a brief second Rumple managed a weak smile. “What is it you like about me?” The question was rooted in pure puzzlement and a lesser degree of awe. “Your mama will probably be back for you, though, she absolutely loathes me now. I think just broke whatever love may have been left in her heart for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That was a painful chapter to write! Things are looking up, though, just need to get through the first half of chapter 10.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Why did he have to do that? Just when she had truly decided to see how things went, to see if he might deserve another chance, he had to go and be all arrogant and push her away again. He always did that, how many times would it take him to do otherwise? Why was it even bothering her? Belle had known since she’d been led to the true dagger that he’d warned her all those years ago, my power means more to me than you. She had been so determined to not believe him, and actually had accomplished it for a long time. She should’ve known that night when she banished him that he had been telling the truth all those years ago and that she’d been stupid enough to believe otherwise. 

For the most part, Belle just walked in circles around the cabin and occasionally ventured out into the trees here or there. She wasn’t leaving the cabin, she knew that. No matter how Rumple had acted or what she’d said to him, she still loved him. She would never leave someone who was hurt, least of all the man she loved, alone in the middle of nowhere and vulnerable to their attackers. 

Why had Rumple’s comment infuriated her so much? It was true, she did once like him-love him once- and she still did. That was all he had said, why had the truth made her so furious? He had made her come face to face with it, that was it. She realized this and sat down on a large rock at the bottom of two intertwined tress. So long as they were quiet, Belle had been able to convince herself that caring for Rumple was simply the right thing to do, she had easily been able to dismiss any accusations that she were caring for him out of something more than her natural goodwill. When Rumple had so sadly said that she’d used to like him, it made her mad because it had forced her to deal with the truth. Yes, she’d liked him in their homeland, and she still liked him here. Even though he had been speaking of the past, she had been feeling it in the present. He is my true love, of course I like him. She reasoned with herself. I made such a mistake, once again. She shook her head. Do I have the audacity to waltz back into his house? To apologize? After all that I just said to him, do I even deserve to do such a thing? 

After many minutes, Belle knew she had to do the right thing. She had to go back to the cabin and apologize to Rumple. She had been in the wrong, and she knew, she had probably hurt him very much. As a person and as someone in love, Belle knew she had to go back and nurse Rumple back to a healthier state. She loved him, no matter what he had ever done or how difficult he decided to be, she had to know that he was better than when she had found him. 

Would this be a sign of weakness? Her stubbornness nagged at the back of her mind. No, she tried to convince that side of herself, it wouldn’t show weakness. Going back would show that she was a kind person with a good heart, someone who couldn’t allow their fellow man to suffer no matter what her personal feelings towards them were. 

Well, here was the door. All Belle had to do was open it and apologize, how hard could that really be? She straightened her body and took a deep breath. Why should she be so afraid of him and talking to him? He was the man she loved and he was her husband, there was no need for her to fear him. It was just hard to swallow her pride after so much had transpired between them lately mixed with how she’d treated him before stomping out of the cabin. 

She put her hand on the door, but a sparkle from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Belle jumped a bit, in preparation for whatever that sparkle could’ve been. In Storybrooke, Maine, you could never be too sure of anything. A simple sparkle could just as soon become the town’s newest threat.   
Luckily, that shimmer that had caught Belle’s eye wasn’t some monster to be battled, but rather just a little puddle no bigger than the circumference of a small bowl. That’s odd. Belle thought, there’s no water source around here and it hasn’t rained in days. She noted, but didn’t pay too much mind to the bizarre way the puddle seemed mystic with a light haze to it and sparkles that appeared to twinkle. Once again, in this town, nothing was strange. ‘

Enough thinking about the water, it was time to get her head on straight and try to apologize. I’m sorry Rumple. She tried that in her head, but it didn’t sound sincere enough. Hi, Rumple, I’m sorry for what I said. No, it still didn’t seem genuine enough. She sighed again, realizing that she had knocked on the door without realizing it.

“Who is it!?” Rumple practically shouted, and Belle could hear the undertone of poorly disguised fear in his voice? Why would a knock on the door frighten someone as powerful as he? Something had to be up, Belle knew that now more than ever. There was someone who was hurting and terrifying Rumple to his very core. Now she just had to figure out who it was.

“It’s me.” Belle replied, almost shyly. A beat passed where Belle felt like she should’ve just walked in without the knock; there was no telling how Rumple would react. 

“Oh.” The reply was simple, holding no more anger than it did excitement. Such a blank and meaningless word, how should she respond? 

Before she could process her train of thought, she had turned the handle and was inside the house. “You’re back.” Rumple shrugged, as if her presence didn’t matter to him one way or the other. 

“Oh, come on.” Belle crossed the room, smiling timidly and thinking back over thirty years, “You’re happy I’m back.” She sat back down in the rocking chair beside the bed, hoping he’d remember the moment that she got giddy just thinking about.

“I’m not unhappy.” A weak grin spread across him for only a second, but an amused huff followed and showed Belle that he knew what she’d been thinking. He still couldn’t meet her eyes to keep contact; he kept them downward as if looking at her was a vicious felony. 

“Can I… Um-Rumplestiltskin, look at me!” She was trying to apologize, but not being able to look into his eyes was making the task more difficult, “Look at me.” She kept her voice strict and unwavering. Cautiously, Rumple directed his attention to her, though it seemed at any moment the eye contact could falter. 

“Thank you.’ 

She didn’t have a reason, really, but looking into his eyes so closely made something within her swell with an indescribable bliss and safety, but a nervous and heart tugging one too. 

"I believe you had something to say, Belle.” 

He’d used her name again, oh how she loved that. “Yes,” she swallowed hard and made sure she connected his eyes to her own. “Rumplestiltskin, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything I said and how I acted before I left a few minutes ago. It was wrong of me and I stepped way over the line with what was appropriate to say.” She nodded, making sure he was still listening, and he mirrored her. “I was really mad and annoyed and things were just really pushing my temper, that doesn’t justify anything I said, but I’m very very sorry.” She paused, daring to grab hold of his hand for a moment; his eyes darted to where they touched, “Will you forgive me, please?” Rumple nodded before he could actually say the simple word,

“Yes.” His eyes were still fixed on their hands. “Of course I do.” 

“Thank you.” When Belle let go of his hand, the warmness that had rooted within him for that brief amount of time that they touched ceased. 

“Good.” She made her way to the counter once again and started sifting through the bags of groceries Archie had brought. “How about I make us some tea?” Belle waved a couple of tea packets in the air,

“I think I’d like that very much.” His hands rubbed Chips head and back now, though he was transfixed on watching Belle as she moved around the kitchen. It felt so good to see, to have, this in his life again. “Thank you.” He added so faintly that, had the teapot been just a tad louder in its boiling, Belle might not have heard him.

“You’re welcome.” Her reply was just as feeble. 

Soon enough, the tea was ready. Belle spread the tea and sugar out on a platter she had found in one of the lower cupboards, and added a few store bought baked goods- that she had discovered in the bottom of the grocery bags- on the platter. She moved gracefully to Rumple’s bedside, keeping in mind how she had been taught to deliver tea as a young girl. “Here.” She set the platter on the nightstand beside his bed, subconsciously noticing just how similar the setup of the bed and night table were to the way things were set up at her own home. 

“Ah thank you,” He took a sip of the steaming liquid, as did Belle, and reached out his hand to grasp hers once more. If she could do it, why couldn’t he. 

As soon as the strange texture of his scaled hands touched the top of Belle’s free hand, she yanked her hand back harshly and glared at him, “Excuse me.” The words were intended as more of a scold, Rumple caught on, 

“I’m sorry.” He jerked his hand back just as quickly, occupying it to pet the puppy as he continued to sip his tea.

“Did you think that I- oh, Rumplestiltskin, no.” Belle attempted to force a laugh, but it didn’t work so well. Both hands circled around the little white teacup, “I’m sorry if that’s the impression I gave, but I’m not… We’re not…” How did she word this? They weren’t together? No, they were still technically married. There had to be an easier way to explain it. “I’m just here as…. a maid and a nurse of sorts. I’m going to make sure you get well and I’m going to take care of you until you are, but we’re not anything. I’m here to care for you, not to be romantically involved or anything, I’m sorry if I misled you when I grabbed your hand.” She took a swig of tea, mainly to give her something to do. 

Rumple nodded, Belle could see that what she’d just said had very much hurt him. “Very well.” He raised the cup to his mouth once more, swallowed, and lowered the cup. “You didn’t put enough sugar in.” He sneered. “I didn’t think making tea was such a difficult task, but you’ve proven otherwise. You may have just given me the leaf to gnaw on.” 

“Sorry,” Belle took his cup and stirred in some more sugar, then gave it back to him. Rumple took another sip and shrugged,

“Still not great, it’ll have to do.” 

Here we go again. Belle whined to herself. 

The rest of the day drug on with very little downtime, and Belle’s temper was wearing thin once again. Since she had abruptly shot down the chance of rekindling their romance, Rumple had once again seemed to do everything he could to be annoying and difficult. It was as if he was reverting back into the darkness he’d been in when Belle had first come to live with him at the Dark Castle. Belle knew that the act he was trying to pull off was simply that-an act- that would cover up his anger and sadness that he truly felt inside. Belle had done all that she could to stay occupied- cook, cleaned the house, checked Rumple’s temperature, took the dog out, and even read a book that Archie had slipped into one of the bags- but it was growing harder and harder to be in the same house as Rumple and ignore his bad jokes or his quirks and the things he said. 

Come nightfall, Belle found herself actually excited to go to sleep. It had been an exhausting day to say the least, and she needed a good night’s rest. “I’m going to retire soon.” Rumple informed, Chip now under the blankets at his feet.

“Soon?” Belle didn’t even look up from the book she was reading, “You’ve hardly gotten out of bed at all today.” Turning the page, she added a thought, “That’s going to change tomorrow; we need to get you moving.” Rumple didn’t reply, but Belle closed her book. “Do you have any spare blankets hidden anywhere?” 

“Under the bed, I think there’s one.” 

Following his instruction, Belle retrieved a tattered quilt from beneath the bed. It had obviously been around more than thirty years, and she questioned how warm it would actually be, but it was better than nothing at all. “What about a pillow?” She asked, “Never mind.” Belle added the pillow on the top of the blanket. 

Rumple watched her curiously as she tried to situate herself in the rocking chair. “That doesn’t look too comfortable.” He remarked,

“Oh, I’ll be fine; it’s only for a couple of nights.” She took the oil lamp off the nightstand and extinguished it. Without the light of that little lamp, the room was pitch black and almost seemed colder and eerie. 

After about five minutes, Rumple heard Belle maneuvering out of the chair. “What’s the matter?” He asked, knowing the issue had to be some kind of gripe   
about the sleeping arrangements.

“I can’t sleep in that chair, the movement is awful. I’m going to try the floor, if nothing else, at least it won’t move around on me.”

“You could always come up here, you know.” Rumple invited, playing it cool but sincerely wishing that she’d come join him in his bed. 

“No, the floor is just fine, thank you.” She dismissed his offer too quickly.

“Suit yourself.” He rolled to one side; he knew it would hurt, as if making room for Belle. “I just thought that you might want to sleep on a nice and soft surface with pillows and blankets. It’s really warm and comfortable up here.” 

Now he was just taunting her, Belle decided. This was his way to manipulate her to sleep with him. No, it might seem cold and hard here on the ground, but she would not allow herself to lie in Rumple’s bed under such circumstances. He seemed to sense this was what she was worrying about,

“Listen, Belle,” His voice was more serious than it’d been all day and for some reason she believed all that he said without question, “I understand you don’t want anything to come from this. You’re nursing me back to wellness, after that you’ll be gone again… And I’ll never bother you again… I understand. I’m simply offering you a place to sleep. Just sleep. I still care about you Belle, whether you believe me or not, and I will not allow you to sleep on a dirty old floor that is likely freezing and would chill you to the bone. Please, just come to bed.” He spoke in a plea, and Belle knew he was speaking very frankly. “You know, it may be abhorrence to you just to think about it, it was not so long ago that you would lie with me in our bed.”

“It’s not such a horrible thing to think of, no.” Belle retorted firmly, “but it was our bed, in our house. Where everything was ours.”

“Everything in this little house is ours too,”

“No, it’s not, it’s yours. I don’t live here; I’m not affiliated with it or anything in it.”

“You’re affiliated with me.”

“As your caretaker.”

“Belle, please, don’t make this so difficult-”

“I’m being difficult!?” he chewed on his lip to her outrage, he’d walked right into that one and he knew it.

“Just, please, come to bed. It’s simply a warm place for you to sleep. I’m concerned for your wellbeing, I’ll even move to the floor if you’d rather be alone on the bed.” 

“That isn’t necessary,” She meekly sat at the edge of the bed, blanket and pillow under her arm, “I just have a few rules.” 

“Rules?”

“Yes. This is a bed for sleeping. It’s a full, so it’s a little tinier than we’re used to but we have sides. Neither of us are going to cross to the other’s portion of the bed. Got it?” Rumple nodded, “We’re not going to argue or talk in the bed, it’s for peace and restfulness.” Rumple felt warmness in his heart when he noticed that she was blushing as she spoke.

“Yes, of course.” 

“Okay then.” She slid beneath the covers awkwardly contorting her body to stay on her side. “Oh, another pillow.” She plopped her head on it, and positioned the one she had been holding between she and Rumple’s sides of the bed. “This is our barrier.” She slapped the pillow, and then fixed the blankets about her face before flipping over on her side. Rumple took her lead and turned the opposite direction of her. 

After a few minutes of silence, Rumple got rather bored and slowly moved his foot across the sheet. A childish delight welled up inside him as his foot passed the line the pillow had created and lightly poked Belle’s bare ankle. She made a noise, but said nothing. Naturally, he waited a few moments, and did it again. And again. And again- this time much harder. Finally, Belle got fed up with his little shenanigan, “What did I say about staying on your side of the bed?” Her foot kicked his back to his own side, and Belle allowed herself to close her eyes once more. Not two minutes later, she felt the coldness of his large toe scrape against the top of her foot a few times. “Your toe is touching me.” She grumbled drowsily with a hint of annoyance before she kicked his foot to his own side of the bed once again. The childlike giggle that found her ears didn’t even bother her, in fact, it comforted her. That giggle reminded her of when things were different and new at the beginning of their relationship- the good times. She knew it was trying to push her buttons, but right now she didn’t care, she was too tired to mind his little jabs. “Goodnight, Rumplestiltskin.” It felt like a long time since her voice had been so kind, which hurt her to think of, but it was nice to be in Rumple’s bed again. Even if she’d made a point of them staying as far away from one another as the bed would allow, it was good to know that Rumple was in the same bed as her. Chip stirred at the end of the bed, obviously very content, and let out a loud snore. Belle giggled at the dog, and heard a muffled huff from Rumple before a very quiet,

“Goodnight.” 

Belle’s eyes flashed open, and darted around the room. It took her a moment to take in her surroundings and remember where she was. She felt her heart go back to a normal rhythm. She’d had a nightmare, that was all. Everything was okay, she was awake now. She was in a cozy house and in a warm bed with Chip at her feet and Rumple beside her; nothing was going to hurt her like in her dream. Rumple, that was right, he was in bed too! Belle flopped over on her other side, careful not to move too fast or shake the bed to the point where it would awaken the sleeping Rumple. She wanted to look at him, to see him, more than she had in the preceding day. The moonlight through the window was the only available light, it was good enough for Belle though, and it illuminated Rumple and made it easier for her to observe him. 

He had moved in his sleep, and was clutching to the pillow between them to his chest as if his life depended on it. Belle felt a momentary tugging on her heart; she recognized his hold on that pillow. The way he was cuddling the pillow was the same way he used to cuddle her in the night. The memory made Belle smile, but the visual broke her heart. She sandwiched her hand between her face and her pillow and listened to Rumple’s short breaths and mumbles. He loved her, he truly did. Belle knew that, and watching him sleep made her realize it even more. Maybe he was being intentionally hard to care for, but she was being more ornery and short-tempered too. Shakily, she reached out her hand and ran it through his mess of sleep tangled curls. She could stand to be a little kinder to him. She was being a little nit-picky, Belle would admit to that, and it did seem like she was almost looking for a reason to snap at him about something. 

Deciding she’d been lucky not to wake Rumple, she pulled her hand free from his hair. Belle’s eyes soon drifted to his lizard like hands, and watched as his nails nearly broke through the pillowcase. Yes, she decided, she was just as much to blame on herself as she did Rumple for the war of words and such that had taken place. No more. Would it really be so terrible to get along? Seeing him still made her smile and blush. His strange quips and quirks still charmed her like they had before, and he still loved her. After all she’d done to him, he still loved her. He had messed up a lot, he was only human. She had done the right thing in trying to save lives and protect the town, but she had gone about it a totally overdone way. Maybe she’d done enough for the town and others… Maybe it was time for Belle to find and chase after her own happy ending. Maybe, just maybe, Rumple could be a part of it too. “I love you, I still do, you know.” She whispered, running a hand over his cheek. For the slightest moment, she had the urge to crawl under his arms and take the place of the pillow. Knowing better than to rush things like that, she decided against it. Time would tell how the rest of their story would play out. For now Belle’s only goal was to get Rumple back to full health and to try her best to be who she really was again instead of some angry housekeeper. 

The sunlight from the east window had awoken Belle all too soon. She could get up and make breakfast, she decided, but couldn’t move when she tried to get up. Becoming more aware, Belle noticed Rumple’s arms intertwined around her and the pillow was nowhere to be found. One part of her wanted to be mad, but the other part just wanted to enjoy the moment. For having the flesh of a reptile, Rumple was surprisingly warm. The safety overwhelmed Belle, it was like waking up in some dream she’d been imagining for weeks. She relaxed, and kissed a gentle peck to the area around his neck. This was honestly the best feeling Belle had felt in a long time.

Rumple’s eyes blinked open, and he started to raise his hand to rub them, when he noticed he was holding something. He blinked a couple more times-Belle! He was holding Belle!? How had that happened? He had stuck by the rules she had laid down-with the exception of poking her with his toes for a few minutes- all night. He hadn’t laid a finger on her, and Belle would never willingly cuddle up next to him anymore. How did this happen? He went to push her off him, “Oh!” He cried when he realized she was awake, she was still enveloped in his arms. “I’m sorry, I know what this looks like, but I promise you I didn’t pull you nearer to me!”

“Well I didn’t snuggle up to you.” She wasn’t scared or angry, just surprised. How had he woken up just when she had been giving his neck butterfly kisses? 

“I’m sorry,” He let go of his grip on her, “I promise, I did nothing! I don’t know how this happened, don’t get angry.”

“I’m not angry.” Belle slipped out of bed, “and I believe you. What would you like for breakfast?” She did believe him, even though it seemed funny to her, she did. Maybe they’re subconscious knew something they didn’t. She began to look through the grocery bags once again, remember her thoughts from when she’d woken in in the night. Today was a new day, and it would be filled we a new mindset and a new attitude that just might set a new future into motion.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

“What’s all this for?” Rumple asked, he wasn’t quite sure how to take Belle’s sudden cheerfulness and eagerness to cater to him. It was as if Belle had reverted herself back to when she was simply just his maid. He accepted the tray of scrambled eggs and orange juice graciously, but not without making a face of puzzlement. 

“I just thought that I’ve been a little… Rude to you lately, and I want you to know that I’m very sorry for that and I truly just want to see you get well again.” She lifted her fork and stabbed at some of the eggs on her own plate. “I’ll make us some tea after breakfast.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You know,” Belle swallowed the eggs she had been chewing, it wasn’t ladylike to talk with a full mouth, “You can look at me when you want to address me.” 

Stubbornly, Rumple tilted his head towards her, “Thank you.” He muttered again, immediately turning his head back to his food. It hurt way too much to look in her eyes, those beautiful and big blue eyes. 

“So I was thinking we’d get you up and moving today. I know it’ll probably hurt, you have to get moving though, it isn’t good to just lay in bed all day and night.”

Rumple took another bite of eggs. Belle would’ve been a great mother. It saddened him to think that, not only had he taken himself away from her, but her opportunity to put her strong maternal instincts to use by raising a child. As soon as the thought came on, it was shot down by another one that more realistic and less cocky. Who’s to say Belle won’t ever have kids? Just because they weren’t with him, that didn’t mean anything. Belle was a lovely woman and would easily be able to find a good man- and a better man than him- to fall in love with her, and they would start the family that Rumple had desired to have with Belle. Oh, why had he gone and thrown that chance away again? 

“Rumple, Rumple are you okay?” Belle’s voice brought him out of the self-pitying mode he had silently gone to.

“Wh-yeah I was just thinking.”

“Of what?” 

“Just stuff, you wouldn’t care or understand.” He hoped his excessive attempt to quench the dryness in his throat would diminish her questions. Really, though, he should’ve known such a little thing wouldn’t affect Belle’s curiosity one bit. 

“Hey now,” Belle sat up straight, and Rumple was shocked to hear laughter hidden under her seriousness, “If I don’t know, I’ll learn, and of course I care! If you’re thinking about it, then it’s important to you, and I care about you!” 

Had his ears heard her right? This wasn’t some cruel joke of Ursula’s was it? It couldn’t have been, Chip was there. Belle had mentioned times from the Enchanted Forrest and from Storybrooke; she’d spoken of their time together. This Belle had listened and talked and gotten angry and forgave just like the old Belle. It had to be her, but how couldn’t even begin to comprehend what she’d just said. She cared about him. No matter what he’d said or done or how she had acted and spoke, she cared about him. Though he tried to fight it, the comment gave Rumple the little sliver of hope he’d been needing

“You do?” Rumple hadn’t even realized the words had come from his mouth, he hadn’t meant for them to, but somehow they had. He looked to Belle instantly, and felt guilty as soon as he did. Her fork had tinged on her plate and fallen to the floor, her mouth was ajar, and her eyes shamelessly showed pain and some type of hurt, she almost screamed, pulling some of her hair behind her shoulders, 

“Rumplestiltskin, I cannot believe you think otherwise.” She now did the best she could to keep her voice low. After a few seconds of hesitation, she accepted the silent answer. “Okay,” she made a rushed expression with her hand, “So maybe I can see where you’d get that impression from, I haven’t really been all that kind to you lately, but I have always cared for you.”

“As I have for you.” He bowed his head to slightly.

They were both quieter than usual until breakfast concluded, to which then made Belle gather and wash their dishes. “How about that walk now?” She asked, drying the last plate and putting some leftovers down for Chip.

Rumple groaned. “How about later?” His moan was over dramatic, but there was nothing short of sympathy that crossed Belle’s mind as she watched him try to get out of the bed.

“How about not?” She rushed to the bedside, “and how about not so quickly either?” She grabbed on to one of his arms and put her free hand on his back. He was now sitting on the side of the bed, his feet dangling. Belle felt his breathing on her hand, and she wasn’t so convinced now that he ought to be trying to move so much yet. If it had winded him just to do that, there was no way he would be able to wander around the house and outside. “I changed my mind; I want you lay back down.” It scared Belle to see him panting like he was and in so much pain. “You’re not in any condition to be moving so much, go back to sleep.”

“How much sleep do you think I-” He started to protest, then stopped himself, 

“As much as you can get, you need your strength back.” 

There was that maternal scolding again. 

“Belle...”

“Don’t whine,” she gently forced him back under the covers, and then made her way back to the rocking chair. “Perhaps we’ll try to get you up again when you wake up.” She grabbed her book from beneath the chair and opened it to the bookmarked page. 

Having read at least five very lengthy chapters in her book, Belle’s eyes grew weary and she had to take a break from reading. She slid the book back under the chair, and took watched Rumple once again. He was still sleeping, for putting up a little fight he had slept well, and Chip was beside him. Belle assumed that Rumple had allowed the pup to sleep at his feet, and not practically on his pillow, though it seemed Chip had finagled his way up there. The way Rumple’s arm was draped over the dog’s back reminded Belle just how protective he was of something or someone-even in his sleep- that he loved. 

Archie had neglected to grab her needlework, so Belle couldn’t do that. She supposed she could start lunch and supper, but it seemed awful early for any of that. Belle allowed her elbow to rest on the arm of the chair a moment, head in her hand. She was lost in thought, until she involuntarily let out a soft sneeze. The dust in this place was-that was it. She was cleaning the place up; Rumple had said that anything in this house was just as much hers as it was his, so she felt she had every right to clean it up some. When he woke up, the place would be in pristine condition. 

About an hour into her cleaning, Belle was glad the place was so small. This little one room cabin was nothing compared to the Dark Castle that she had once cleaned. She dusted the crevices of the house and the baseboards as well as a couple sporadic knickknacks. The floor, she decided, she would sweep a bit, she wouldn’t scrub them today. As she cleaned, Belle reflected on what she really was feeling and what she really thought. 

This morning had been so wonderful; of course waking up in Rumple’s arms had automatically made it start off on a pretty good foot. The way they had interacted over breakfast, talking and laughing, was nice. It felt like it had been years since they’d actually had a conversation longer than a couple of minutes where they each remained happy and civilized throughout the entirety of it. Something stayed with Belle more than anything though-he was genuinely surprised that she cared for him. Rumple had always been insecure and often questioned-though not out loud- Belle’s love, she knew it. He didn’t have to say anything; she saw it in many of his actions and heard it from others around town. Of course, Belle couldn’t really blame him; she had her own fears about their relationship too. Several nights- especially since she had discovered the darker alternate version of herself in Ingrid’s mirror- she had laid awake scared and nervous with her mind racing. What if Rumple didn’t truly love her? They weren’t what anyone would call a typical couple. She was weak; she had never done anything extremely brave. Her one claim to bravery, she felt, was when she had volunteered to go live with Rumple to save her village, but was that really brave? She didn’t think so, after all, all that had happened from that was her falling in love. That wasn’t her doing, that was some higher form that made that happen. The mirror had told her Rumple needed someone he could easily manipulate; Belle fit the bill for that too. She was so in love with Rumple that she neglected to even notice or consider all the bad he had been doing. Of anyone, Belle would be the easiest person to manipulate because she made sure she found good in people. She truly believed that everyone was good inside and all that had to happen to spark that goodness was to simply add it. That was it. She loved Rumple; he loved her, why wouldn’t she trust him? 

All these thoughts were in the past, though. Belle wanted to-not forget- learn from the past and continue on to make a better future. For what seemed like such a long time, she had been certain that whatever lay ahead for her wouldn’t include Rumple, but now she was positive that their happiness was interlinked. Belle’s happiness was being with Rumple and wherever he was. Simple, it was, but that was Belle’s idea of her perfect life. Her happily ever after. She was putting away her cleaning supplies when she realized that it wasn’t too late for her. Rumple seemed like he might actually be willing to work with her this time, and she was read to forgive him. She had thought that she could never forgive him for all that he had done to both Storybrooke and herself as an individual, but having been with him the last couple of days and really observing him and listening to him, she was ready to forgive him. It was time for her to take control of her own fate and make things right with him. That is, If he’d take her. She had done just as many terrible things to him as he had her. The fear and doubt swelled within her, but Belle did her all to ignore it, she knew what had to be done. As soon as Rumple woke up, she’d apologize. If she wanted a chance to get her happiness, she had to.

Belle busied herself around the house for a few more hours until Rumple finally woke up. “Hi there.” She set the apple she’d been eating down on the nightstand and crunching voraciously to swallow the piece she had bitten off. “For someone who didn’t want to go to sleep, you certainly slept a length.” She teased,

Rumple moaned, it wasn’t that he minded Belle’s greeting, just that he was still groggy from sleep. “What did I sleep? A couple hours?”

“Try five.” Belle glanced up at the clock on the wall; it was almost one in the afternoon. “I’ll make some tea now.” 

As she left the tea to boil on the stove top, and leaned against the counter, Belle was trying to encourage herself to say something. She knew she had to say something. Her heart felt like it was flipping, and her hands felt clammy, hundreds of different reactions raced through her mind and she wasn’t sure which one would be most accurate to how Rumple would react if she were to say anything to him. She had to do it. She had to. Startled, Belle jumped when the teapot cried out to signal the tea was ready. 

“You alright?” Rumple called, hearing the thump that was Belle’s ankle against the wood counter.

“Yes, I was just daydreaming.”

“About?” Chip scrambled from his spot near Rumple’s pillow to one in the center of his lap.

“You wouldn’t understand.” Belle tried to shift his attention, serving him his tea,

“I could learn.” He’d used her words from earlier, and she’d used his. She smiled at the dry wit that was to be appreciated there. “Just the perfect amount of sugar.” Rumple complimented, and that for some reason made Belle talk and feel less anxious and on edge. 

All through teatime, and many hours after it had concluded, Belle stayed at Rumple’s bedside and they just conversed and had fun enjoying one another’s company. How they were talking with each other, it was like nothing in the last people of months had happened, everything felt normal and comfortable. 

Somehow, throughout the course of the night, Rumple had invited Belle back onto the bed. She accepted, and hoped her excitement over the invitation didn’t show too much. 

Belle threw her head back against the oak headboard, she was laughing so hard she couldn’t stop. It took her a few deep breaths before she could speak, “That was so funny, Rumple!” 

“Rumple?” His eyes lifted upwards and his astonishment was more than clear. It felt odd to say his named shortened by Belle’s nickname for him, “You haven’t called me that in a while.” He kept his voice low and attempted a smile, but it was easy for Belle to see the unasked questions behind it. 

Instead of trying to make excuses or explain herself, Belle simply ignored the comment and grabbed his hands in her own. She had shortened his name, that was enough for him to know that the disdain she had had for him had melted-or was beginning to melt- off her heart. Belle turned from her back to her left side to face Rumple, and moved a thick strand of his curls out of his eyes. She wore a smile, but her eyes looked sad and her voice matched it. “Oh, Rumple, what happened to us?” For some reason she couldn’t find it in herself to take her hand off his face, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“I messed up.” His reply was simple and didn’t require any further explanation. Belle let his statement hang between them for a few instants. 

“Me too, and I’m sorry.” She rubbed his face, it’d been so long that she’d almost forgotten just how strong the scale like structures on Rumple’s face were.

“You’re sorry?” Rumple tried not to sound flabbergasted, but he was stunned. “For what?” 

“For everything.” Belle sat back up in the bed, her hands moving wildly as she explained. “I’m sorry for how I talked to you these last couple of days, it was very uncalled for. I was scared and uncertain if I had any business even being here. I’m sorry for making you feel bad and anything I may have said that hurt you. I know you didn’t put a spell on Chip, I know it, I blamed you because it was easy to do. I know that you still care for me-deeply even- and I do not understand how you do that. I know that you only want the best for me. I’m sorry for all the bad things I’ve said and complained about you with people in town. I sincerely apologizing for saying that nothing and no one could like you, I was mad and speaking unkind in the heat of the moment, you’re amazing, Rumple. You’re absolutely fantastic in every way, and I’m very lucky to have you in my life. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” She rubbed some tears out of her eyes, and realized just how tightly she was gripping Rumple’s hands. 

Rumple wasn’t sure how to react to all of this. His instincts told him to hug her, but his mind told him not to out of the fear of rejection. “It’s alright,” He squeezed her hands back.

“No, it’s not!” She screamed, “Most of all,” her voice faded into just hardly a whisper, “I’m… I’m so so so sorry for kicking you out of Storybrooke. That was atrocious of me and I’ll never forgive myself for doing it. I used your dagger-your weakness- against you, what kind of wife does something like that to her husband!?” At this time, it was difficult to hear Belle’s words. It took everything in him, but Rumple couldn’t just sit there and watch her cry. Sighing, and hoping it wouldn’t anger her, he enveloped his arms around her and squeezed her tight-pulling her to his chest. 

“It’s alright.” He murmured, running his hand through her hair. 

“No, it’s not. Rumple, I’ve been a monster to you. I am so sorry. I don’t know how you could, but can you ever forgive me?” She sniffled, opening her eyes and staring into his, there was a mix of emotions in his beady eyes that she wasn’t able to read. She squeezed him too; gentle as to not disturb his injuries any more than they already were.

“My beautiful Belle, the only monster here is me, and of course I forgive you.” He nuzzled his face into her hair, but looked down when Belle’s hand pulled on his chin.

“You’re not a monster.” Her smile was so bright, so bold and stunning. “Thank you for your forgiveness.” She cuddled back into his chest. 

They stayed like that for at least five minutes, until Belle was able to get herself under control. “You alright?” Rumple asked when she finally pulled back and sat up. She nodded.

“Yeah, now come on, I think it’s time we try to get you up and moving.” She got off the bed on her side and made her way to stand by Rumple’s. She looped her arm through his, and started to get him to his feet. It was amazing how fresh and giddy Belle felt now that so many apologies she had been holding in were out. 

“Belle,” Rumple’s hand clutched her shoulder, “I need to sit do-” He hadn’t even been standing-with Belle’s assistance of course- but a minute before he felt his leg begin to wobble. Before Belle could even respond to him, Rumple’s leg had given out, he fell to the floor. A bellow of pure pain sounded through the room, and probably the rest of the forest.

“Rumple, are you okay?” Belle fell to the floor to in order to try to comfort him. “What’s wrong?” The question was rhetorical for the most part, considering Rumple had his knew to his chest as he screamed. 

“My leg gave out.” He managed to communicate to her, “I’m sorry, but this is really painful.” 

“Don’t apologize for pain.” Belle said, standing and trying to pull him up with her. There was no way that was going to happen, she soon learned. “Rumple,” She raised her voice, “You need to magic yourself to the bed, I can’t get you there without any effort on your own part.”

“I can’t!” He shrieked,

“I know, you can’t use a lot of magic right now.” Belle hadn’t the slight clue how she was able to stay so calm, “I know, but you need to do this. You haven’t used any magic since I’ve been here, I think you’ll be okay if you just to use this little bit.” She was on the floor with him now, her hand on his back in an effort to soothe him.

“No, Belle, I can’t!” Rumple’s voice was so shaky and fearful, and Belle had to listen very acutely to even hear what he said, “I can’t. I… I… I don’t have magic anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

“You what?” Belle was more stunned than anything else. Rumplestiltskin was powerless? How could that have happened?

“I don’t have my magic, I lost it.” He whimpered, Belle took special note at how his lips were quivering as they moved. It was sad, truly it was, but somehow Rumple had to get up off the floor. 

Someway, after a lot of effort on each of their parts, Rumple had finally gotten back into the bed. Belle pulled the blankets up to his chin and then lifted the covers at the foot of his bed to examine his leg. “It looks alright, just a little mangled.” Belle gingerly rubbed his left leg. “Rumple,” she asked after he’d had enough time to get situated, “Who did this to you? Please tell me, I want to make sure you’re protected and who hurt you.”

“That, sweetheart-it is alright if I call you-” He cut himself off, making sure he wouldn’t get into trouble with her for using his typical terms of endearment on her. She just blushed, so he took that as she didn’t mind. “That is a story for another day.”

“Rumple, who hurt you? Does it look like I’m in the mood to play guessing games right now? I’m not; I want to get you better. Who did this to you?” Something about how she spoke seemed different than her usual voice; it seemed stronger and more forceful. 

Before he even had the chance to think or act on anything, he breathed out a lone name, “Ursula.” 

“Ursula?” That was one name Belle certainly hadn’t expected to come up in this conversation. “The sea witch?” 

Rumple nodded, but gritted his teeth. “Rumple, dare I ask, how did she get to you?” Her voice was already tired, 

“I actually sought her out.”

“You what!?” Belle’s stress level rocketed upwards immediately.

“Belle,” Rumple sighed, pushing his head into the pillow. There was no escaping his situation now, he was trapped. He had two options at this point. Option one would be to tell Belle it was nothing and everything was fine and to tell her the truth yet again, while option two had him confessing all his fears and questions to her. Option two would make him look weak and vulnerable to her. Women didn’t care for weak men; Bell would never be able to proudly be with a man like him when he had no power. Option one would just get her angry though, and possibly make her leave again. There were so many paths laid out in front of him right now, but he knew the one he must choose. He had to pick the choice that would please Belle; he had to tell the truth. 

The thought alone made him anxious. It wasn’t telling the truth to Belle he was afraid of, it was her reaction to finding out the truth. She had fallen in love with him when he was Dark- when he was powerful- and that was all she’d known of him. Sure, Belle had been able to uncover his true humanity and being, but he had always had power. Without his magic, the man Belle had fallen in love with wasn’t there. All that was left now was him. Rumplestiltskin. There wasn’t anything he could give Belle and there was no reason that she would want him now, his power was gone and all he was now- as the sea witch had put it- was a cripple who was awful and villainous who was ugly and had no power. That was all. The comment didn’t really hurt Rumple, he knew it was true. All of it. 

“Belle,” He patted a spot in the bed beside him. “Sit down, please. This is going to be a long story.” Belle smiled, but took pain in seeing the trepidation in Rumple’s eyes. He was obviously concerned over something. 

Belle did as he had asked, and pulled an extra blanket around herself. “Rumple, you know you can tell me anything. Nothing will change my opinion of you and I’m always on your side.” She reached for his hand, but didn’t take it when he bitterly jeered at her,

“Oh really? Like when you shoved me over that bloody line without even allowing me so much as an explanation? You were on my side?” He hadn’t meant to sound so rash, he hadn’t meant to say that at all, but it spilled out. For a short time, he prepared himself for Belle to get angry and leave again. He would’ve deserved it, once again. To his surprise, though, she didn’t. She simply took his hands in her own and rubbed her fingers over his leathery palms and scaly covering. 

“I’m sorry I did that, Rumple, it was very uncalled for and I wish I hadn’t done it. We can’t change the past now, though, we must move on and look toward the future.” Her thumb was absently tracing circles in his palm, “I am very sorry, please forgive me Rumple.”

It took him several seconds to respond. He’d said he forgave her before, but the town line thing had been mixed in with a bunch of other wrongdoings. Now, she was specifically apologizing for the thing that haunted him most. Rumple caught glimpse of her desperate gaze, “Yes, I forgive you.”

“Thank you.” She nibbled at her lip, “Now I think you owe me an explanation of this.” She motioned to his leg. It was time. He had to tell her the truth, about everything, right here and right now. There was no going back, no changing his mind. He exhaled whether it was because he truly needed it or just to stall time he did not know. 

“What do you want to hear first?” His voice was covered in defeat, fear, and something just a few levels shy of dread.

“I… I don’t know.” Belle had clearly not expected so much news that he would need to ask her where she wished for him to begin his tale. “Wherever you want to start, I guess.” After a few moments she changed her mind, “You know, actually, tell me how this happened.” She reached under the covers and patted his bad leg gingerly. “Who did this to you?” There was a pause for a few moments, but it seemed like forever in each of their eyes, and then in scarcely a murmur,

“I did.” She was asking about his bad leg? Of all the things Belle could be asking about right now, she wanted to hear about his leg first? That was nothing new, he had had a bad leg in Storybrooke until just a bit prior to his going to Neverland. She was used to that, why did it matter now? 

“I thought you’d cured it, you haven’t used your cane in over two years.” Belle remarked, attempting to put the pieces together before Rumple even said anything.

“That’s because I had magic.” There was a little bit of a bite to his words, but not enough to the point of blatant rudeness.

“In our castle you were fine, when you were like….this before.” 

“I had magic. Magic took away my physical impairments.” His explanation was much like that of a teacher who was trying to stay calm, but their pupils were testing their patience. 

Belle nodded, she understood. “You did this to yourself? When and why?” 

“A long time ago.” The bewilderment in Belle’s eyes was no stranger to Rumple. He had intrigued her interest and began a story-a personal one- that he wouldn’t find her satisfied with until she knew the entirety of it. He thought a second, trying to remember events for centuries gone by. “I was a fairly young man, I guess. I was married to Milah and life…. Well, it was our life.” He cringed, the memories coming back to him just as painful as when they had first happened. All the things she’d ever said to him, all the ways she’d belittled him, how she’d betrayed him, betrayed Bae, how she had wished him dead, and what he had ultimately done to her. “Belle this was many years before you were born, eons before Avonlea was attacked, the wars began in the Enchanted Forest. As it happened, at that time I was in prime shape for fighting, and I got called to war.” 

Belle’s jaw dropped, “You were a soldier!? How come you never told me?”

“Aye, I was. I don’t know, I guess it just never came up. Anyways,” He had to keep moving on with his story, “I was afraid, yes, but I wanted to break the name my father had earned me as the village coward. As scared as I was, at that time I wouldn’t have backed down for anyone except-”

“Except?” Rumple swallowed hard, and Belle ran a dainty finger near his eyes to wipe a straggling tear. 

“Except for Bae.” Rumple squeezed his eyes shut; this wasn’t the time to cry, not here, not now. “My dear boy.” He began to cry now; a little ashamed Belle would see him like this. She didn’t seem to mind, though, as she just hugged him and handed him a napkin off the nightstand. When he didn’t take it, she dabbed at his cheeks and below his eyes. Chip jumped up on the bed soon after the first audible sob from Rumple, and curled up crooked beneath his arms. Rumple, even surprisingly to himself, hugged the dog and kissed his fur. Belle rested her hand on his shoulder, rubbing them until he was able to settle himself. “I didn’t know Milah was with child when I went to fight, I found out while I was there from a seer.” 

“Really?” Belle had never heard this story before, and was quite surprised by that fact. “What did it tell you?”

“That I would have a son, and that my actions on the battlefield the next day would leave him fatherless.” Chip whined before Belle could say a word, it was like he actually understood what Rumple was saying. “I couldn’t do that to my boy. I know what it’s like to grow up without a father, I would never-” He realized what he was about to say, and an image of Bae falling through the portal overtook his mind. The day he’d chosen his power over his own son. Oh, how he wished he could change the past. “I didn’t believe it at first.” He paused, catching his breath and forcing himself to remain understandable, “but then some precursors that I was warned about happened, and I couldn’t risk it. I had to get out of there.” His hands gripped the at the air as if he were shaking something, “I had a family now, I couldn’t desert them.” 

Belle nodded, she had always just assumed that his crippled leg was a part of the curse Regina had placed that had made them all get transported to this world. Now she was learning that was false, and it hurt her just to think of how desperate Rumple must’ve been to get out of war if he’d done this to himself. 

"So I took this huge tool- I think it was like an over sized mallet-” As Rumple continued his story, Belle had to refocus herself to pay attention She had gotten lost in her thoughts, pondering over what may have been going through his mind, that she’d forgotten he was still sharing with her. “Whatever it was, I took it and slammed it down on my foot as hard as I could. Then I did it again and again, I couldn’t even begin to tell you how many times I brought that thing down on myself.” He gritted his teeth, the memory making him feel every swing he had made that day.

“Oh my word!” Belle cried she hadn’t expected that, “Why so many times?”

“I had to make sure I got discharged. I couldn’t do all this and be forced to stay in the army; I had to get home to Milah and Baelfire.” He was almost annoyed she’d asked such a question. “To say the least, Milah was very unpleased when I returned.”

“Unpleased? Any woman’s first reaction would be to run up and hug you and say they missed you and were happy you were home.” 

Rumple shook his head slowly, his lips pressed shut, “Not her.” He swallowed a large gulp, preparing himself, “She… She told me I should’ve died on the battlefield. She said that I had shamed her and Bae and that I’d essentially tossed out any honor that we had.” He forced a smile, he could tell Belle was absolutely mortified by what she was hearing, “But my son, Bae, was there. I remember, I picked him up as soon as I could. I had a son. I was a papa, and I never wanted to make him feel the way I had as a child.” Rumple’s voice was rushed now, he was spilling so much that he had kept locked up within him for who knows how many years. “I praised Milah’s naming, that Baelfire was a strong name, and she told me he needed a strong name to deal with the shame of being my son.”

“And then you….” Belle was getting far ahead of herself, not thinking of the timeline of his life, “You killed…” 

“No, no, no!” He waved his hand dismissively, “I would never have been able to kill like that. I ignored it. I put up with it. We had never had a particularly happy marriage. I cared for her, of course, but we’d never been ‘happy’ during our marriage. After that, she made fun of me for a while-making comments and berating me at any chance she got. I didn’t care. The way I saw it, I deserved it.”

“Oh, Rumple, no.” Her hand was on her chest, she was honestly feeling for him and wishing there was something she could do that would alter the past so he wouldn’t have to hurt so much.

“I was just happy to be home with my son. Then one night, I went to the saloon where she worked because I was worried about her. She had stayed out later than usual. When I went in, she was throwing herself at the pirate and some of his dirty crew.”

“That’s where the feud between you and Hook started?” It was a question, but she knew the true answer. Yes.

“No, not exactly, it hurt, I didn’t hate him though. She made fun of me in front of all the men and told me to run home. Things like that happened for a few months, until she was on Hook’s ship. I went to save her, and he told me I could. He threw something on the ground and put a sword to my neck, if I reached to get the thing, he’d free Milah. How could I do that? I would surely have been killed by that sword, and I was risking that he might not even free her. It was too much of a risk to chance leaving poor Bae without one or both parents. Maybe it was cowardly, but-”

“No, Rumple.” Belle took his hand in hers, squeezing it a little too rough for comfort. “I think that was very brave and selfless of you. You wanted to make sure Bae had a parent.”

“I sacrificed my wife’s life for it. Men are supposed to protect their women, I didn’t. I left her for-”

“You did what you felt was best at the time, you were looking out for Baelfire. You didn’t have a guarantee that Hook would have let her go, and-if you ask me- I would’ve done the same thing.”

“Really?” He gazed into her eyes, his own were dilated and looked like those of a puppy who had been struck a few too many times. 

“Well, I’ve never been in that position, but yes, I think I would.” 

“Thank you.” Why was he thanking her? It just seemed like something he had to say, he supposed. “Well, that’s the story on my leg, what do you want to know next?”

“How about how you’re back in town after I, regretfully, banished you forever?” She stuck her head under the blankets and kissed his bad leg, just a gesture to maybe make him feel a little more secure.

“It wasn’t easy, I’ll admit that.” He fumbled with his nails, “After you kicked me out, I stayed at the line a long time. I don’t know what I was waiting for, you to do something I guess? I couldn’t leave, even though I knew you were probably-”

“On the other side of the line, sobbing hysterically just as long as you were.” She finished the sentence, managing a weak smile.

“Well I was going to say ‘at home reading a book’, but that works too.” The enormity of what she had just said hit him a few moments later, “You… You were on the other side …crying?” 

Belle nodded, “I couldn’t leave. I was there at least a few hours; I didn’t leave that line until you did.” It was he now who initiated the squeeze of her hand.

‘I’m sorry.” The look in her eyes told him to just keep the story moving, there wasn’t any reason to reflect on that painful memory right now. “After that, I went to New York and lived with a friend for a while.” 

“A friend? Who do you know that lives outside of Storybrooke?” 

Uh oh. He had to answer, and he had to be truthful, but she was not going to like this.

“Ursula.” 

“Ursula?” Belle repeated, “The sea witch? The one who tried to strangle me over that stupid hand gauntlet thing?”

“Yes, her.” Rumple felt his heart start to beat faster, not sure what she’d say.

“Odd choice of friends, but go on.”

“I lived with her for a while, and I thought of a way to get in here again. After I figured that out, we went and got Cruella and then we came to-”

“Wait,” Belle ceased his sentence, she sounded like nothing except for pure agony, “Please don’t tell me that Ursula and Cruella are here.”

“Well, they’re not here.” Rumple nodded, “It’s only you, me, and Furball here in my cabin.” He patted Chip, “but…. Sorry, yeah…. Cruella and Ursula are in   
town….” 

Fury flashed in Belle’s eyes, but she didn’t say a word. She wanted to listen to the rest of his story. “We’ll talk about that later, continue please.”

“Well, I gave Ursula my phone and had her call Regina. After much persuasion, Regina invited them into Storybrooke, and, later that night, Ursula and Cruella invited me back. As for my appearance, I don’t know. My best guess is that when I entered Storybrooke, I came in so quickly that all the magic just flooded me. I’ve been able to keep it in check before, but everything just hit me so fast I guess this is the outcome when you spend so long in a land without magic and then jump into a town that is oozing with it.” 

Belle rolled her eyes, she wanted to be angry, but she just couldn’t seem to muster it within her. “I don’t want to believe this is true, but with those two you had to have promised them something nasty. What was it? Who are you toying with? What are you doing?”

“No one in particular…” It wasn’t a lie; Rumple didn’t really know who The Author was, so he couldn’t tell Belle who they were looking for. Honesty, Rumple. A sense of guilt filled him; he shouldn’t have to remind himself to be truthful with Belle. “We were trying to find the Author before any of you heroes did. We’re villains, yeah, but we want to be happy too. Whoever this ‘author’ is hates us, we always get the short end of the stick and we never get our happiness. Cruella, Ursula, Mal, and I are sick of it, and we intended to have a talk with this guy.”

“Mal? Maleficent? She died.”

“Well, it seems that everybody and their brother can be resurrected from the dead in this town-except my son.” He couldn’t resist adding the last part, it wasn’t fair, and he had never-would never- get over it. Selfless, brave, and true. Hadn’t that blasted said that when she had saved August from death by turning him into a child once more? It had been, if August had gotten a second chance, then why hadn’t his son? Bae had been the epitome of selflessness, bravery, and truth, he didn’t deserve to die. “Yes, Mal is here too.” Rumple forced himself to speak, as to not get too absorbed and crestfallen in his own memories. “The ladies and I want to find The Author and ask him to give us happy endings, we’re tired of losing.”

“You don’t need to lose, Rumple.” Belle rubbed his face, “No one is going to decide your fate but you.” 

“I’m content right now,” Rumple nodded, “I just fear for the rest of town.” He tried to conceal it, a low chortle found its way to his throat. 

‘Why?” Belle was hesitant, she didn’t expect something good to follow her question. 

“Before you came a few days ago, Ursula stopped by. She told me that she knew I was hiding something and she knew it involved you-my little maid.” He hoped the simple way he used to refer to her would make her smile despite her obvious discomfort, it did. 

“And… How was I involved?” 

“She knew that my loyalties lie with you, not with her and the other two. Ursula is brighter than Cruella and Mal, she figured us out. Originally, once I got into town, I was going to win you back and then we’d go look for The Author together. I guess Ursula found that-or something like it- out and wanted to make sure I didn’t stop her and the other ladies from finding him first. That’s when she… Well, she made a pond open up in my yard and pushed me in it. I bet you didn’t know that eels feed off magic, but hers do. So, guess what, they fed off my magic and left me powerless.” 

“Ah.” Belle nodded. All the pieces were beginning to fit together. The little bit of water outside the cabin, the way Rumple had been so frightened when she knocked on the door, why he had refused to use magic since she’d been here. It all made sense now, Except for one tiny detail. “Wait, if you don’t have power anymore, then why are you… I mean why do you… but why do you look like…”

“Why am I this hideous lizard monster again?” He attempted a giggle, but it caught in his throat, “I don’t know. Ursula said something about how she was going to make sure I stayed ugly even without my power.”

“Don’t say that, you’re very good-looking, and you’re no monster.” Belle plead. Though Belle wished Rumple would stop referring to himself as such, it was a nice feeling to dismiss his false claims of what he was again.

“Even like this?” He made the most atrocious face he could, but it didn’t last long as they both started laughing at how ridiculous he was being.

“Even like that.” She affirmed, “You’re handsome whether you’re scaly and green with this mess you call hair,” She pulled on a strand of it, “or if you’re neat and put together like you generally are here, and I bet if you were to do anything else with your looks, you’d still be just as handsome.” Rumple blushed; he wasn’t used to getting such compliments. “Curses are strange.” Belle admitted, “I’m not complaining, I just think its odd how she can strip you of your power but still make your appearance that of when you had it.”

“I don’t know.” His voice was low, but he was suddenly rigid again, “You’ve done more than could ever be asked of you, Belle, thank you.”

“For what?”

“For caring for me, and putting up with me, I know it’s been hard on you and I’m not the easiest person to love-or to even deal with- but you did it. Thank you.”

“You’re not difficult to love, Rumple.” She flicked his nose, 

“Belle, please. You can drop the act; I know it would be impossible to walk down the street hand in hand with me like this. An ugly cripple.” 

“You’re not ugly; we literally just went over that. Rumple, anyway you are how I want to walk down the street with you, I love you.” 

“The man you fell in love with is gone, Belle. You fell in love with the monster with power, not the cowardly cripple. I saw how it affected Milah and I’m not going to let you suffer like she did.”

“I’m not Milah.” Belle roared, offended that after things had been going so well he was starting to close up again. 

“Belle,” He tried to control his voice, “I love you. You’re everything that a lady should be, and I’ll always love you. I cannot ask you to do the same for me; I’m a different man without my power. That’s all you’ve ever known of me, sweetheart.” It felt so good to be able to use that pet name again. “I’ve always had power, always had something to hide behind, always had something that makes me appear to be confident and strong.”

“Then stop hiding.” Her words were gentle, but firm.

“I’m not going to ask you to love me when I am a man you do not love.” His voice was slow, trying to make a point without seeming insulting. “I am not who I was when you fell for me, and without power, I’ll never be him again.” 

“You know,” Belle was fed up by this point, “Instead of telling me what I love and won’t love, how about you show me? Hm? How about you let me know who you are without your power, because I bet you’re really not all that different.” She was resting her body on her elbow now, “Maybe a couple small things, but you’re you no matter what.” She flicked his nose delicately with her pointer finger, “And I love you, and you’ll always be you.” 

Rumple sighed, she was so stubborn. Belle truly thought she knew what he’d been like as a spinner, she had no clue. If she knew, she’d be surprised at first and then ashamed. She wouldn’t love him as he was when he was a poor spinner. She had fallen in love with Rumplestiltskin, the most powerful wizard in all the realms. She had fallen for a man who was confident and snarky, who could strike fear into people simply by walking in a room. She had loved the man who solved everything with a power, who made their lives easier, the man who wasn’t a coward.

Belle had not fallen in love with a man-he didn’t even deserve to be called that- who jumped at the sight of his own shadow, someone who started to tremble with fear if someone simply called his name. She hadn’t fallen for a man who got intimidated when faced with any social activity, someone who would let others belittle and bully them unmercifully because he couldn’t stand up for himself. Belle couldn’t love someone with so much anxiety and fear within them, she couldn’t love a coward. No woman could.

“You think you know what I am without power, Belle, but you don’t. You don’t have the slightest idea. If you knew, you’d laugh and abandon me.” It was clear he wished to end this conversation, but his wishes were not fulfilled. 

“How many times is it going to take, Rumple, for you to learn that I’ll never abandon you?” She shifted upward, crossing her legs. “I get mad at you, but I’ll never leave you again, for better or worse!” She decided to change her approach, “Rumple, tell me what’s so different about you without magic. It can’t really be that drastic of a change.” She was fed up with this conversation, and just wanted it to stop, but wasn’t going to let her questions go unanswered. 

“In the drawer in that nightstand,” He pointed to the nightstand on Belle’s side of the bed, “There’s a mirror, grab it and give to me.” Rumple really didn’t want to do this, but it was the only way to appease Belle and make his point. “I’ll show you.” 

The mirror was beautiful, well framed with an intricate design around the glass. Belle had to admire for a few seconds before she could bring herself to hand it to Rumple. “Here,” Rumple patted his chest after Belle had handed him the mirror, “rest your head.” 

It felt so nice to be lying on his chest again, feeling his steady breathing and rhythm of his heart echoing in her ears. She had longed for that feeling, as well as the sense of security and ease it gave Belle to be so close to him. Intimate. Rumple’s voice brought her out of her thoughts, it sounded as if he were embarrassed, “Show me myself, back home, as I used to be-a spinner.” A wave of color began to spin in the mirror, and Rumple directed his next statement to Belle, “Just watch.” 

As much as Belle had enjoyed the beauty of the swirl of color, she was even happier when it cleared away and revealed a tiny house-shack would be a better word for it actually. The little shack was humble, but that was all Belle noticed before the mirror showed the inside of the house. 

Inside, a man and a child-no more than twelve- sat at a table slurping down bowls of-what she assumed was- soup. “Rumple,” She said, taking in the matted hair and dirty appearance of the Rumple in the mirror, “Is that you and Bae?” 

“Mmm.” Rumple hardly managed the hum; Chip pawed at his shoulder in an attempt to watch the events in the mirror, and Belle reverted her attention to the   
glass. Both people in the mirror were dressed in clothes that were no more than rags, it looked as if the clothes would fall apart at any second, and each had a sad expression in their eyes. The boy’s eyes had more wisdom in them than they should’ve no doubt from laboring with his father. Rumple looked exhausted, burdened, and as if he had just given up. 

Presently, Rumple made an uncomfortable sound, “You’re adorable.” She commented, watching a scene of him tucking Bae into bed and making up some story for the boy to fall to sleep to. Rumple scowled in disgust at the praise. 

Next the image flashed to one of Rumple and a woman, “Milah?” Belle asked, Rumple nodded, and Belle let out a gasp as she watched Milah kick Rumple’s wounded leg, which caused him to fall to the ground crying. “Oh my!” She noted how afraid Rumple’s eyes looked just watching the events from his past. “How dare she!” Belle was furious, having only heard about a minute of Milah degrade Rumple and make some of the most awful comments she had ever heard another human being say. “How dare she say that to anyone, let alone you!” 

It somewhat soothed him a little to hear Belle say that, he still couldn’t get his hopes up though. The next clip that shown on the mirror, Rumple had to close his eyes for. It was when the old Dark One had come with his army to drag Bae off to war. He couldn’t relive that moment. 

“Kiss his boot? Who even talks like that?” Belle’s hand covered her mouth. A few more scenes rolled by. They were all of Rumple running away from something or another, showing him and Bae, showing him crying, showing his cowardliness. Every clip highlighted that fact, and proved that he was a coward, not a man fit for Belle to love. 

When he finally commanded the mirror to stop, he was almost crying from the memories. He shoved the mirror toward Belle, who promptly pushed it in the nightstand, then shifted her attention to Rumple. She pressed her lips to his cheek for a quick peck; she knew that he was likely feeling an ocean of self-loathing right now. “See,” He murmured, “I’m nothing like what you know, nothing at all.” 

Belle wrapped her arm around his shoulder and thought a moment, ‘That wasn’t what I expected, no.” She admitted, “but that isn’t a bad thing.”

“I’m a coward, Belle, that’s all I am. No woman, least of all you, could love a man like that.”

“You’re not a coward.” She had to keep her voice firm, “You think you are because that’s what so many people have told you over the years, and you’ve grown   
to believe them, but you’re not.” Rumple grumbled, and turned on his side so he didn’t have to face Belle. She was a little surprised with how he had reacted, but she wasn’t going to let him lay there and loath on himself. “Hey,” He didn’t answer her, so Belle changed her voice to be a little higher than it normally was, “you’re going to ignore me now?” Still nothing. “Fine, I’m just going to hug you.” She wrapped her arms around him, scooting herself up higher on the bed. Her hands searched for his a second, and interlocked them as soon as she could. Though he hadn’t said anything, the slightest movement of his hand was enough to make her feel like she was at least doing something for him. 

After a while of him not responding to her hugging him or playing with his hands and hair, Belle had to say something. “Rumple,” She squeaked, unsure if he would even pay attention at this point. “I was right, you’re not so different like that as when I met you or as you are now-or when you were a spinner or whatever you want to say.”

That had caught his attention; Rumple raised his head and stared through her in a daze of confusion. “What do you mean?” He’d been weeping silently, Belle could tell by the puffiness in the ducts of his eyes and the wetness in them. His nose was still a little runny and his voice quivery. 

“Yep, you’re not that different.” She reached up and enjoyed how his thick curls felt between her fingers. “You might present yourself differently, but you’re not.” Rumple stared through her, what was she getting at? 

Yes! He was listening, finally, really listening. His eyes were fearful, like those of a lost rabbit, yet they seemed to have been hiding a sense of wonder behind them. “You’re kind,” Belle’s words snapped him back to the present, “and you’re funny, you care so much for others and it’s wonderful, you’re protective, you’re sweet, and you truly do care for me-” Was Belle even thinking of him when he was dark? This didn’t seem like that him at all, but she had said that each form he had these traits. His dark self was just the opposite of all of these things-minus the caring for her part. No matter what, he always had cared for Belle. He realized he’d zoned out just long enough to miss a few more words of praise, but not too late to watch her smile and rub his upper forehead and say, “And above all, you’re genuine. You’re real and you’re you and that isn’t going to change for anyone.” She kissed the top of his forehead quickly, “You might not know it, you aren’t that different though, and you’re amazing.” She couldn’t resist running her hand through his hair once more, “and you’re mine, and I’m very proud of that.” 

Rumple allowed himself to take in all that she had said. She had just said-and meant- so many kind things, and was now back to being curled up on his chest. She truly didn’t care; she did really just want him. An ease spread its way into his heart, no matter what happened from now on, they had each other. That was all that really mattered. “So…” His voice was anxious, but he tried to make it sound as confident as he could, “You really wouldn’t mind being with a crippled coward?” It was his turn to play with her hair now.

He would never learn, and Belle had to accept that. He’d never stop using the derogatory words on himself. She just had to answer, “I wouldn’t mind in the slightest.” She let out a yawn.

“Well, then I guess the least I can do is offer you someone a little better looking.” He wasn’t sure how discrete he was being, but she shot back up in bed, it was as if she were going to scold him again.

“Rum-”

“Break the rest of this curse.” He pushed himself up, and begged her with his eyes, cupping her cheek. “Please?” 

“Wh-”

“Ursula took the magic part of it, you can take the looks portion and then I’d be free of this forsaken curse!” 

“Are you sure?” The first time she had tried to kiss Rumple played in her memory-the sweetness and perfectness of the moment followed by the rage of Rumple only seconds later. “You’re not going to start throwing teacups and stuff, right?”

Rumple smirked, “I promise.” 

Not two seconds later, Belle crashed her lips on Rumples, her eyes close. They were soft-as always- against her own and moist with just the faintest hint of tea taste on them. She couldn’t remember how long she’d longed for this moment, the feel of their lips mingling, the sound of a soft suckle, the feeling of being totally and completely wrapped up in the moment with the person she loved. 

Chip turned around on the bed, struggling to hide his face beneath the blankets, he was clearly bored with watching his masters’ affections. 

“Kiss me again, its working.” Belle giggled, opening her eyes when it seemed he was becoming less energetic. “Are you feeling okay?” She suddenly sounded beyond worried. 

“Yeah, just a little woozy. It’s part of the curse breaking.” He pressed his lips to hers, softer this time, but still deep and able to create a moment that each of them wished could last forever. Belle couldn’t resist keeping her eyes open to watch his transformation. The way his scales disappeared and were replaced by flesh, how his features became more pronounced, his teeth lost their jaded edges, his eyes lost the reptilian look and changed into the warm deep brown that she made her want to melt. It was a truly remarkable thing to watch. 

Only a couple of minutes later, Rumple pulled back from the kiss and looked down at his hands. They were pale with veins protruding in them, they weren’t green and sparkly! “It worked.” More than it was a statement; it was a sigh of relief. “After all these years of having a curse on me, I’m free!” He could hardly believe it himself, but his excitement was soon replaced with a wave of self-consciousness, “How… How do I lo-”

“Just as handsome as ever.” Belle dove on him, pushing him back into a laying position and cuddling up to him once again. 

“What are you giggling at, my dear?” 

“Nothing,” She shook her hand to free her fingers that had managed to have gotten trapped in his curls, “It’s just different seeing you like this with curls.” Her hand finally broke free, “it looks nice.” She was certain to add, wanting to make sure she didn’t accidently say anything that might add to his preexisting or new ins curies.

“Are they now?” He was unsure of what else to say, so he kissed her forehead, and allowed himself to close his eyes. He was tired and sleep was certainly in order. Free of his curse and Belle at his side, he was sure this was going to be the best sleep in a long time. 

Belle couldn’t stop the fluttery feeling within her. This was still Rumple, her love, her husband. He was still him, so why did something feel so different within her? It wasn’t a bad kind of different. She felt his lips near her hairline, and it hit her. This was a new beginning for them. The things that had happened in the past-the good and the bad- had been-not forgotten but- forgiven. That forgiveness was going to move them forward into their new life together, towards their happily ever after. Belle was excited for that, there was no one she would want to embark on that journey with more than Rumplestiltskin. 

She heard his light snores, and with Chip angled in his arms-and Belle reaching out to habitually pet him- Belle could feel herself drifting off to sleep.

A loud gust of wind sounded outside, and the door of the cabin swung open and crashed into the wall. Both Rumple and Belle jolted upwards in bed, “What was that?” Rumple was the first to voice what they both had been thinking.

“I’m not sure.” For the first time in a long time, Belle was honestly afraid something bad was going to happen, but she tried to brush it off, “Probably just the wind, go back to sleep, Rumple.” She leaned back down on her pillow. Rumple wasn’t convinced, a feeling was churning in his stomach that said there was something more to this. 

“Let me at least close the door,” He lifted himself and tried to get out of bed, but his leg was proving more difficult to work with. “Belle, there’s a cane in that box over there,” He pointed toward the kitchen, “Could you please retrieve it for me.”

“Here, “Belle got up from bed, let me get the door, you lay back down. She had only walked but a couple of steps when she let out a shrill scream of terror as something slimy and wet wrapped around her. 

“Belle,” Rumple jerked back up, “You alright?”

“Rumpl-” Her voice got muffled, something was obviously covering it. The lights flicked on, and in the middle of the room stood Ursula-with her tentacles constricting around Belle’s waist and neck. 

“Pu… Put her down!” Rumple begged, his voice starting to shake, “Ursula, put her down!” He tried to sound demanding. 

“Oh, so I’m being bossed around by a cripple? What do you think you’re actually going to do by asking me to put her down?” She squeezed her tentacles around Belle even harder, and Belle screamed ever louder. 

“Ursula,” He started to get out of bed, forgetting about his bum leg for a moment, and falling on the floor.

Ursula gave a loud cackle, “Crawl, Dark One- oh that’s right… What should I call you now? Cripple One? Cowardly One?” She snapped her fingers, and in an instant she and Belle were gone. 

“Chip,” Rumple moaned, rubbing his leg and scowling, the puppy jumped off the bed and stood eagerly in front of him. Before he spoke, Rumple noticed a strange look in the dog’s eyes. Determination? Knowing? He didn’t have time to get into the roots of doggy psychology; he had to try to communicate with the animal. “Get me my cane out of that box over there in the kitchen.” He spoke slowly and pointed the dog in the direction. Chip bounced off in that direction and Rumple shook his head. He had just talked to a dog, he had just told a dog to do something for him. That was it, he had officially gone mad and- “Thank you…?” Rumple grabbed the cane out of Chip’s mouth and got himself on his feet. That was odd, but at this point in time, he didn’t care about what strange things this-evidently very special- puppy could do. Right now, all that mattered was that Ursula had taken Belle, and he was going to get her back. “Come on, Chip, let’s go save your mama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to update, life and story complications got in the way, but here it is. This chapter gave me a lot of trouble, so I hope you enjoy it and that it turned out okay. :) It looks like we are going to have one-maybe two- more chapter(s) after this!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

At first, it seemed like chasing after the sea witch while still limping, even with the use of a cane, was pointless. He wouldn’t ever be able to catch up her. Ursula had had at least a couple minutes of a head start in front of Rumple and Chip, plus she had magic. There was no way a cripple and a dog would be able to keep up with her, not to mention they wouldn’t have the foggiest idea of where to even begin to look for them. The lake? The docks? Under the library? There was no telling, and it seemed that any efforts made to tracking down Ursula would just wind up resulting in a long day and a lot of pain. She had taken Belle, though, and that was worth all that he’d have to endure. Ursula alone was cruel, but mix her with Cruella and Maleficent, and that was a trio that could very easily result in a lot of pain… Or- well Rumple didn’t want to think of what else those women were capable of doing to Belle.

“She wants us to find them.” Rumple’s eyes fell and uneasily scanned the path of slime leading from his door and across the woods, “If she didn’t, Ursula easily could’ve made this all disappear.” He indicated the trail. Chip stepped out in front of him, sniffed the beginning of the path of slime, barked hoarsely, and then took off following Ursula’s track. The puppy had seemingly forgotten about Rumple until he called out to him, “Wait,” He took a shaky step and closed the door behind him, Chip froze in his tracks and turned around to stare at him. What was it with this dog? Rumple tried to think of a solution-any solution. Maybe he had him confused with someone else. Maybe Ursula and Cruella had cast some spell over the animal, it wouldn’t contradict with cruel jokes they’d played on him in the past to seek revenge. It would make sense, get the dog and Belle to like him, then when he reverted back to his sinister deeds, he’d lose it again. He’d show them, this time would be different. For one, he couldn’t do anything too bad without magic. Most importantly, though, he’d somehow managed to win back Belle’s heart. That was an accomplishment he’d dreamed about, though never thought possible to actually attain, he’d messed up so many times before and this had by far been the worst; despite that, she came back. She still came back-even if his injuries and the pull of a little puppy had influenced her decision- she came back, and she intended to take him back. Even after he’d shown her that blasted mirror and the cowardly peasant he truly was, she’d stayed. Nothing would make him risk losing her yet again. 

Rumple caught up to Chip after about a minute, relying heavily on the faded and wobbly old cane. “I’m sorry, Puppy, I can’t walk so fast.” Chip didn’t seem to mind, just pranced ahead of Rumple another few feet, waited for him, the went a few more feet in front of him, then waited some more. This little pattern continued until the duo met the edge of the woods. Chip darted out of the bushes and trees, thankfully no cars had been coming, but Rumple stayed behind a tree as if unwilling to move. 

Chip barked after a long moment of watching Rumple stand frozen in place. “I can’t go out there. What will happen to Belle if I try to save her and I can’t? Would I even be safe to try to rescue her? She said this town is pretty much ready to kick me out again-or worse- the next time they see me.” Chip meandered back near Rumple’s feet, plopped on the ground and barked. If Rumple hadn’t known better, he would’ve thought he’d saw the dog roll his eyes before letting out the puppy equivalent to a sigh. “You’re right, if I don’t go, they will hurt her. At least there’s a chance they won’t if I go.” He had to pause and blink for a moment, now he was talking as if the dog had said something to him that had altered his mindset, when in actuality he had come to the realization on his own and the animal was simply being melodramatic and was annoyed with him. Could animals be melodramatic? Now wasn’t the time to ponder such questions, by this time, Rumple knew Chip was different than other dogs and questioning his antics wouldn’t do him any good. 

With a deep breath, and summoning all the courage he could find in his being, Rumple stepped out from behind the trees and found him on the sidewalk of an often forgotten road at the outskirts of Storybrooke. Ursula’s slime had all but diminished by this point, and for a second Rumple felt hopeless, thankfully dogs have a very keen sense of smell. His nose to the pavement for a few seconds, and Chip had caught Ursula and Belle’s scents. Once again, Chip let out a few excited barks, and jumped around. It took Rumple a little bit of gawking at the dog to figure out what h wanted, but when he did, he hobbled as fast as his legs and cane would allow him in the direction Chip was leading him. To his surprise, the fear he’d been so consumed with of being spotted had all but left him completely. If someone saw him now, he wouldn’t care; he had more important things to do.

“You won’t hurt me!” Belle spat, gagging in the clutches of Ursula’s tentacles. “I know you won’t!” 

“Didn’t ol’ Rumplestiltskin say she was supposed to be smart?” Ursula scowled towards Belle, and shifted her gaze to Cruella and Maleficent. 

“Oh, darling, all librarians are supposed to be, it doesn’t mean they are.” Cruella circled around Ursula, running her hand down Belle’s cheek when the space allowed. “I’m afraid this one is different, though, and not so bright. She fell in love with The Dark One and she’s sassing off to us.” 

“Who I love is none of your concern, nor does it have any bearing on my intellect, and I’m not sassing you,” She swallowed over a lump in her throat and forced her voice to stay level, “I’m stating facts. If you ladies wanted to kill me, you would’ve done it in the past.” All three of the other women were stunned by Belle’s commenting, sending sideways glances to each other and each desperately trying to think of something to say. “You’re standing in the middle of town-the heart of Storybrooke- holding me captive. Ursula, you’re clearly not making any attempts at hiding your tentacles, and you left a trail of goo behind us. You want someone to come and save me.” 

“I did not leave my goo all the way here.” She protested back,

“Yeah, I saw that little section where you made it disappear, I really don’t know what that was for. You’re making a spectacle of yourself and whatever your goal is, you’re not going to get it. Rumple is going to get here. He will, and he isn’t going to like you doing this to me one bit!” 

“Well you see, sweetheart, I don’t care what he is going to like or dislike. Maybe at one time that little trick of ‘oh, Rumplestiltskin loves me so I don’t have to worry about anything because everyone is afraid of him’ would’ve worked, but not now. Rumplestiltskin is nothing now, his power is gone and he can hardly even walk-”

“Because of you!” Belle retorted, Maleficent and Cruella stepped back; this conversation was clearly exclusively between Belle and Ursula now. 

“You bet it was because of me.” Ursula ran a hand through her hair, “I was able to strip the most powerful wizard in all the lands of his power, do you know how much of a victory that is?” 

“You didn’t have to do it. That was cruel and-”

“Oh, you’re going to tell me about treating him cruelly?” Ursula whipped the tentacle Belle was entangled in around to face her, “Says you, the woman who sent him-your husband- over that line-”

Yes!” Belle screamed. When would people quit talking and asking her about what she’d done to Rumple that night. Yes, she’d done it. Yes, she regretted almost as soon as she had done it. Yes, she’d tried to move on with her life, and No, she didn’t want to. “I did what was best for the greater good, but I wish that for once in my life I would’ve done what was best for me!” Ursula raised her eyebrows, she hadn’t expected this, “I didn’t get any enjoyment out of it, nothing has really changed, and now-because of you- Rumple is hurt. Haven’t you put him through enough pain?”

“Me?” Ursula scoffed, “Do you know how long I had to listen about how ‘beautiful Belle is’ and how ‘sweet of a wife’ he had, and how ‘smart’ you are-which you are proving quite the opposite.” The words weren’t spoken out of jealously or hate, just annoyance. “He lived with me after you kicked him out, and let me say, it was such a nuisance. All he did was talk about you and eat all my ramen!”

“Your… What?” 

“That’s not important.” Ursula realized Belle had likely-obviously apparently- never been introduced to such menial food. “What is important is that I suffered enough listening to him bellow day in and day out for over a month, and now it’s my turn to seek revenge.” 

“How are you seeking-”

“I knew it was a bad idea to let them in.” Regina mumbled under her breath,

“Yeah, I should’ve known more than to let you do it without much hesitation,” Emma agreed. Charming, Hook, and Snow followed behind the blonde and brunette. “Mom, go inside, Baby Neal shouldn’t have to be exposed to this stuff.” 

Regina produced a fireball in her hand, she didn’t have time for games, “Ursula, put the girl down or I’m going to turn you into fish sticks in about three seconds.” Regina’s comment made Ursula think, she loosened her hold on Belle, but wasn’t enough to actually make her free Belle. Regina was getting ready to throw the fireball at Ursula, when hers was extinguished and she was practically knocked off her feet. 

Charming helped Regina get back up while Hook and Emma tried to talk to Ursula before Emma would, no questions asked, resort to her newly tamed power to take care of the situation. “Ursula, what has she done to you? Put the poor girl down.” It was strange to see Emma’s mind turning to remember the spell she wanted to use, instead of just reaching for her gun. 

“It’s not her I have the problem with, nor is it her that I want to torture.” Ursula snapped rotating her body around for emphasis, pausing with her eyes locked on Hook.

A still quiet fell over everyone for a moment, no one knew what to say. Belle was a lovely person and kind to everyone, and while she had many friends in town, there wasn’t anyone she would be associated as much as Rumple. 

“I’m sorry Ursula, don’t harm Belle for anything that Rumplestiltskin did in the past, he’s not in town any longer but-” It was Charming’s turn to try to talk some sense into Ursula, but he was cut off by a hoarse attempted giggle,

“I bet you thought you’d seen the last of me, sorry dearie, I’m back.” Everyone snapped around as soon as they heard that voice. Everyone had the same questions, but no one spoke as Rumple joined the crowd around Ursula and Belle. He stood between Regina and Emma for a moment, then took a step closer to Ursula.

His hand tightened around the cane, inside he was shaking and ready to run, but he had to sound strong. He had to free Belle. “Put her down.” Rumple’s words were slow, direct, and fierce. “Put her down or I’ll-”

“Or you’ll do what?” Ursula laughed wickedly, “Turn me into a snail? Sorry, you can’t default to that one anymore.” For a moment, everyone was silent. Some it was the shock of these two facing off, some the surprise and bewilderment of how the person who had been banished from town had gotten back and, for others, a simple feeling of uncertainty.

“Or I’m… going to have to have to fight you…” His words were stern, but still nervous. “I don’t want to Ursula, please, but if you refuse to let go of Belle, I’m going to have to.” The added sentence was one that was rushed and reminded him far too much of that day on the Jolly Roger when he’d believed Milah to be dead and wouldn’t bend to allow a sword to penetrate his neck. 

Another laugh from Ursula, then the tentacle she was holding Belle in shot many stories into the air. How had he never known those things were elastic? Chip started to bark furiously, and bit down on one of Ursula’s loose tentacles. The bite got a slight scream out of her, and she kicked the animal very roughly in the face. “Chip.” Rumple murmured, watching as the puppy bit on another tentacle, and then got kicked again. The same pattern happened at least two more times before Rumple hobbled to where the puppy now lay-half lethargic from the impact of Ursula’s heeled kicks- and scooped him up under his free arm. 

The scene had seemingly frozen, everyone staring and not really knowing what to do. “Everyone leave.” Cruella waved, “This is obviously not a community affair. “

Emma started to protest, Regina knew better than to mess with the villainous ladies. With a wave of her hand, everyone had vanished. The only people in the street now were Ursula, Cruella, Maleficent, a captive Belle, and Rumple with one hand grasping to his cane and the other holding Chip. The dog was practically gasping at this point, and Rumple was sure something serious had happened inside the animal. He’d need to be checked out as soon as Belle was freed. “You can play with the Enchanted Forest, this town, New York City, me, but you aren’t going to mess with my wife or her puppy.” Chip tried to make a noise, but it faded before it was able to become anything more than a low moan, Rumple tried to soothe him with pets.

“How strangely sentimental, I didn’t know you had a soft spot for animals.” More than a trace of a hiss rolled off her tongue. “Don’t worry about your little maid, you won her back.”

“Let her go.”

“However, you didn’t keep your word. Where’s our happiness?” A free tentacle indicted Cruella and Maleficent behind her. “You said that if we got you into Storybrooke, you’d make sure to get us our happy endings.” Her voice rose, became more accusatory and impatient. “So, where are they?” Her hands went to her hips, and her lips snarled.

“I… I don’t know, you’ll need to find The Author.” He wished he had a better answer, something that would satisfy them more, but he knew this would probably only infuriate him. 

You never had a plan did you?” Ursula squinted her eyes, and jabbed him with a tentacle. The push made Rumple collapse on the ground, losing his grip on both the cane and dog. 

“No, I… I didn’t…” He admitted, “I’ll still try, though, just allow Belle to go free and I’ll do anything you want. Just put her down, and it’ll be okay.” It was in vain, he knew, bothering to plead with these women. 

“Hahaha.” Ursula mocked, “You think you can play us and get away with it? We believed you once, obviously our mistake, and we don’t forgive. You wronged us, Rumplestiltskin, and now your maid is going to pay for your wrongdoings.” The tentacle with Belle in it, suspended above Ursula’s head, tightened around Belle’s petite frame, and Rumple could see Belle’s body go a little limp. She was still conscious, and her cries and screams from the pain were almost too much for him to bear. Ursula started to shake the tentacle holding Belle, as if intentionally trying to knock the consciousness out of her. There was no more time to waste, he’d tried to be reasonable long enough. What had that done? absolutely nothing. Even if he didn’t have power to rely on, he could still save his True Love. 

It was like a rush of adrenal had overtaken his entire body, fueled by a mixture of rage, fear, love, and desperation. He had planned to grab Ursula’s legs and pull her on the ground where he could get more leverage on her, and then allow Belle to run. That wasn’t the way of it, though, for something much different happened.

Without even thinking, without even grabbing for his cane, Rumple lurched his body forward. Even though he had intended to grab at Ursula’s feet, his hands went in the air like when he used to have to direct magic to get it to obey him. An audible gasp sounded from Belle first, then Ursula, followed by Cruella and Maleficent in the background. Scared of what the gasps from all four women could possibly be, Rumple squinted his eyes open and looked up in front of him from his position on the ground. Within seconds, his jaw went slack too. A strong beam of sparkling whitish-yellow light was flowing out of his palms. He kept the light streaming out of his hands as he dared to try to get to his feet, and he did. He hadn’t even needed the cane, there was no pain, and his leg was healed once more. 

After what seemed like forever, but was only about ten seconds, Belle fell out of Ursula’s tentacle, and Rumple caught her. Had a trio of malicious women not presently been interrupting them, Belle would’ve allowed him to hold her much longer and would’ve made some comment about that time so many years ago when he had saved her from falling off a ladder in his castle.

“What was that!?” Ursula demanded and, though she had been the only one to vocalize it, everyone else at the scene was thinking the same thing.

“I thought you said she took your power?” Belle asked, furrowing her brows and glaring at Ursula,

“I did! “A sense of pride mixed with the news of failure dressed her screech.

“I… I don’t know what that was. I promise you, Belle, I have no idea where that came from or how it happened.” It was as if he were begging her to forgive him all over again, even though she wasn’t angry but rather intrigued. “I’m not lying, I-”

“I know…” Belle responded, but it was as if she were in a daze, “I saw the way you were back in your cabin, I see the look in your eyes now, no one is that good of a liar.” She looped her arm through his, as if to support him with his-formerly limp- leg. 

“That was magic.” Maleficent informed, as if no one else could’ve figured that much out on their own. “But it’s not dark.”

“It almost looked as if it were-” Cruella was cut off by Ursula’s tentacles growing fervently and circling around Belle and Rumple, a look of hatred and determination set on her features.

“Whatever you did to get that power back, I’m going to-” Ursula was hardly speaking in an understandable voice, more of growled snarl, and Maleficent had produced a fireball in her hand and was stalking up behind Ursula with her eyes locked on Rumple. 

Instinctively, Rumple wrapped his arms around Belle and positioned himself so that, should anything come towards them, he’d get the brunt of it. “Don’t.” He begged, his face pleading with Maleficent and Ursula and his hand raking Belle’s hair. “Please, just let us be. We don’t want any trouble with you-”  
“You should’ve thought about that prior to manipulating and abandoning us, Darling.” Cruella’s head tilted to a rest on her fur coat, “And before you stole magic after Ursula took it from you.”

“How would I? I could hardly move? I’d still be lying on the ground in front of my cabin right now, had my wife not found me!” Wife. He’d used wife and everyone, including himself, was stunned by that, eyebrows shooting up and unable to say anything. 

Talking was all in moot, if they did, they’d just go in circles all day long. Before they knew it, Ursula wrapped her tentacles around their feet. As if they had telepathy, which they may have well had, all three ruthless women released their powers toward the couple. Both Rumple and Belle shut their eyes, Rumple arching even more over top Belle. 

A loud sound, like that of a crack of thunder, sounded and practically shook the entire town. The trio of women stopped and looked upwards as a shadowed figure descended from the sky. Belle opened her eyes, peeking through a slot in between Rumple’s arms, and finally Rumple dared to glance up at the sight.

The figure hit the pavement about twenty feet away, and was now walking towards the group with a beam of light in front of them hiding their identity. Within seconds, the figure was within a couple feet of each person in the prior conflict, and the light surrounding the figure was diminished.

In the center of the group, an old man with long white hair and a beard to match, a hump in his back, and beady dark brown eyes- wise but full of sorrows- stood. He was eyeing each of the people before him, as if examining them for something seriously important. The man didn’t say a word, just observed, and for a moment in time, all was quiet.

“Who are you, darling?” Cruella ventured, and the man’s eyes scanned her quickly. “Well, Cruella, I am the man you sought to find.” 

“Who is this?” Belle whispered into Rumple’s ear. He gave a slight nudge of his shoulder and, seeing as how the women were distracted, walked over to the place where Chip lie. The dog was still breathing, but slow and shaky. The pure white fur with the soft black dots now bore the stains of blood; his fur was becoming tainted to more of a rusty color. 

“I don’t know.” He was careful to keep his voice down, not wanting the women or this strange man to hear him. He scooped Chip up in his arms, holding the pup close to his chest. Rumple scratched the puppy’s head; he could feel tears pricking the ducts of his eyes. “I’m sorry, Chip.” He whispered so low that even Belle hadn’t fully heard it. “I was supposed to protect you, and I didn’t.” He pressed a gentle kiss to the little furry head. 

“Yes you did.” Belle reached in Rumple’s arms to rub Chip’s fur. She was surprisingly calm for all that had just happened, “You did all that you could.”

“No I didn’t. I was supposed to protect you, I didn’t. I was supposed to protect my Baelfire, I couldn’t. With you having been taken by Ursula, it was my job to look after this animal, and I couldn’t even do that right.” He refused to loosen his grip on the puppy.

“Is he… Is he gone?” Belle ventured to ask, not completely sure.

“He’s breathing.” The words seemed just as dull and hopeless and Rumple felt them to be. “That’s good, but this poor little guy endured a lot, and he took a pretty bad beating. I’m not sure if he’s going to make it.” Rumple swallowed over a lump in his throat; even then it seemed drier than it ever had before. “Belle, we need to get him to a vet or something.” 

“Where is there a veterinary clinic in this town? 

“Perhaps David or the cricket would know more on that than I would… We need to go.” They started to step away, Rumple still hugging the dog close to his chest. He wasn’t sure why, but for some reason he felt truly connected to this animal. He loved that dog, and to see such a vibrant little thing so hurt was more than he could bear to witness.

“Rumplestiltskin, Belle, wait.” The man pivoted and faced them, “Come join us, why don’t you?” 

“We’d love to.” Belle was just as kind as ever, “truly we would, but our dog is hurt and we need to get him fixed as soon as possible. Maybe another time?” 

“No.’ The man was firm, “That wasn’t a question, come join us. Now.” He seemed to eye them up closely.   
Glancing up at Rumple, Belle followed him to stand beside the mysterious man. The sooner they appeased this guy, the better their chances of saving Chip, they supposed. 

“Now that you’re all here, I am whom you’ve all wanted to find so desperately. I am the author of the boy’s storybook. Surprise was everywhere. Jaws went slack and everyone was instantly eyeing everyone, trying to make sense out of this. Trying to believe that this was actually happening. “I understand that you all have been looking for me?” Somewhere beneath that bushy white hair, The Author rose his eyebrows.

“Yes,” Maleficent was the first to answer, and the others all nodded in agreement. 

“Why is it you all wished to seek me out?” |

“We wanted our happy endings.” Cruella was to the point, “You have a vendetta against villains, darling, and we were sick of losing all the time.” 

The Author looked around, nodding carefully. “Belle, here, isn’t a villain.” His voice was so matter-of-fact. “Why is she here?”

“I was kidnapped.” Belle said fiercely. The Author nodded, it was evident that he had already known this-all of this- beforehand. 

“I see. Let me ask you this, what are your happy endings?” He placed a finger beneath his chin, the words said in the next few moments would be very crucial for each of them getting what they wanted. 

“I want to see my daughter.” Maleficent clearly knew what, or rather who, she had done everything for and was not going to let the chance to get it slide by.

“I just want an apology.” Ursula’s intimidating demeanor and scary front she had put on just moments before had evaporated by this time.

“I want to find love.” Cruella admitted, it felt like such a foreign thing to say. 

The Author nodded, and then turned to Belle and Rumple. “And what is it you two want?” 

“I want happiness for me, for Rumple, for us together, and for all of my friends in this town.” Belle answered with dignity, “It seems like a lot to ask, I know-”

“It is perfectly fine.” The old man answered, “Your wish is kind, and unselfish, those are the best kind of wishes.” He turned his attention to Rumple, who was doing everything he could to keep his gaze away from this Author and fixed on the puppy. “And you, Rumplestiltskin?”

Rumple shrugged, pretending like he didn’t understand, but The Author saw through it. “What is it you’d like?” 

Rumple sighed, “Something I could never have.” He hesitated a moment, then continued, “I’d like happiness for Belle and for Baelfire, my son. I’d like for this animal to live too.”

Satisfied with having gotten everyone’s goals and wishes out in the open, The Author let a silence hang in the air for a considerable amount of time. “Now what makes you think that you deserve your happy ending?” His voice was low, but warning. 

“I’m a good person, and I do things that are right. My wish was for others as well as myself, and therefore it’s for the greater good. It’d be better for everyone.” Belle explained. She seemed to be the only one who was able to explain why she felt she deserved her happy ending. 

“Anyone else?” The Author looked around, noting the four villains’’ heads downward. “Rumplestiltskin,” The Author addressed, “Why do you think you deserve such a wish?” Keeping his eyes glued to the dog, and feeling incredibly small next to this old man in such an elaborate cloak and a presence to him that just screamed that he was not one to be trifled with, Rumple shook his head.

“I don’t.” Everything wrong or deceitful or just plain bad that he’d ever done rushed through his memories like a train of anguish and sorrow. “I don’t deserve it at all.” 

“You do t-”

“Shush now, Belle.” The old man waved a hand at her, “It’s his turn to talk now.” Belle wasn’t used to being hushed, but obliged, staring at Rumple the entire time. 

“Rumplestiltskin,” The Author paced around him and placed a hand on Rumple’s shoulder, “There’s no need to fear me, I’m here to make things better.” He must’ve felt his shoulder trembling like a leaf. “Now tell me, why don’t you think you deserve happiness?” 

“Because… Because I know I don’t.” He still couldn’t force his gaze to look The Author in the eyes. 

“Ladies, excluding Belle, I’m going to need to ask you to leave.” The Author turned to the trio of women,

“But you-”

‘I will come to you three later and we can talk about your desires, no please, leaving me to Rumplestiltskin for now.” The ladies didn’t want to leave, that much was blatant, they did though. After they had disappeared into a cloud of Maleficent’s dark magic puff, and it was only Belle with The Author and himself, Rumple did feel a little better. The Author took a deep breath, and tilted Rumple’s chin up, “Tell me, why do you feel you don’t deserve happiness, and don’t say ‘because you don’t’.”

Belle could almost clearly see Rumple squirming to answer the question, it wasn’t that he didn’t have reasons; it was that he felt uncomfortable. 

“I’ve done a lot of bad in my time.” Rumple answered. “I’m a monster and that’s what I’m always going to be. You don’t need power to be a monstrosity.”

“Says the man who is cuddling with a baby animal?” The Author winked, and Belle giggled to herself. “I don’t think someone who does something like you are now could ever truly be a monster.”

“He’s hurt.” Rumple answered simply, “and if he doesn’t get attention soon, he’s going to die. Please, Sir, it’s been nice meeting with you, but we must leave and   
treat this animal.”

The Author nodded, and rolled his eyes with jest, “And this is coming from the monster?” He waved his hand over the dog, “There, I just froze him in time; you have as much time as you need to tell me why you think you don’t deserve to be happy now. When you finish, I’ll unfreeze him, and you can take him somewhere. Now, try again. Why do you not deserve happiness like everyone else?”

“Sir, with all due respect, I just answered you. I don’t deserve to be happy because I’ve done way too many horrendous things in my lifetime and I am a monster. I’ve lied many times, I’ve stolen, I’ve killed, I’ve been deceitful, I’ve manipulated people, I’ve-”

“That was all in the past. I know more about you than you think, and I know your happy ending is one you don’t think is possible, and that’s why it’s troubling you so. Now, your happy ending is to be with those you love. Tell me why you don’t think that’s possible.”

“Because it’s not!” How dare this man have the audacity to ask questions like this. “Belle is an angel amongst men and a princess. She’s as kind as she is smart, she’s   
beautiful, and she loves me-she always loved me- just for who I am. Nobody has ever been able to do that. Of course I cherish her, Author, but I know that she deserves someone better than me. Belle deserves the best, a man who won’t lie to her, who won’t try to manipulate her, who is younger, who doesn’t have so many sorrows and pains associated with his past, with someone who isn’t a beast. She deserves someone who would complete her happy ending.”

“My happy ending is with you, Rumple!” Belle couldn’t resist correcting him on that fact that he was trying to ignore. 

There was a pause for a few moments, and The Author cleared the air, “Well there that is, Rumple, her happy ending is with you. There’s nothing to worry about there, she just told you that.”

Rumple nodded, with both The Author and Belle hanging on his every word, he had to choose how he spoke carefully, “It looks as though there’s not.” Rumple wrapped a free arm around Belle’s waist. “How she cares for me I’ll never know.” Sure, Belle had told him she loved him many times, but never had there been such a fuss made over it, never had he actually believed it more than in that moment when she took his hand and squeezed it. 

“What’s the matter, Rumple? You have Belle; it looks like she’s taken you back already.” 

“Are… Did you change our story?” Rumple asked, indicating Belle. The Author gave a hearty chortle and when he spoke, it was as though he had never heard such a dumb question in all of his many years. 

“Change it?” He finally managed to control his laughter, “Why would I change it?”

“It just seems as though you may have.” 

“Why?” 

“Belle couldn’t forgive me for what I did to this town, for what I did to her, just from me apologizing a couple times. You had to have altered something there, and what about that… magic that I just used to save her? Ursula took my powers from me, I wasn’t supposed to have any, so explain to me how that came about, would you?” While it was plain how agitated and confused he was, his voice remained even and desperate. 

“First of all, you’re greatly underestimating how much Belle cares for you. I have not touched your story in a long time, because I was hoping that she’d lead you down a path of goodness.”

Rumple shook his head, almost shamefully, “I guess that couldn’t have been further from the truth.”

“No, you may not realize it, it worked. Belle has changed you for the better, and you may not recognize it, you will though.”

Rumple let his eyes drift to meet the taller man’s for only a second before the fell to the ground once more. He couldn’t manage to keep eye contact with this man, he was too powerful and too persistent for comfort.

“Have you ever heard the saying that in order to love, you must first love yourself?” 

“Yeah…”

“It’s true.” The Author nodded his head, agreeing with himself, “for almost everyone.” Almost everyone. Those words seemed awfully familiar to Belle when she heard them, but she didn’t say anything. “For you, they weren’t. Rumple, you’ve always loved Belle and you’ve always loved Baelfire, but you-”

“Don’t mention my son. There is no need to bring him into this.” Rumple’s voice was harsh and had a wicked sting to it that hadn’t occupied it since he’d given up his faux act of his past dark self. 

“You are very capable of love, Rumple. All I can tell you from here is that you need to stop trying to hide who you really are and accept yourself.”

“How’d I get my power back?” He changed the subject, there had to be an explanation of that. 

“I’ll let my friend share that with you, I’m sure she can better explain that than I ever could.” Another shadowed figure descended from the sky, but when the lighting revealed the identity, they recognized the fairy immediately. It was Blue. 

“Rumplestiltskin,” She started, “I may not have always been your biggest supporter, but that’s because I knew what was inside of you.” 

“What?” Rumple glanced at the fairy, then Belle, and then the author, and finally back to Blue, “What was inside me?” 

Blue folded her arms, “For years people have speculated this, Rumplestiltskin, that just as you were ‘The Dark One’ there is a Light One somewhere out there. They’re correct. However, there is a secret that only select fairies and The Author know, and now you and Belle will know it as well.” She paused, making sure she had their attention, “There have been several Dark Ones, but no one has actually ever seen a Light One. Why do you think that is, especially if good is always supposed to triumph bad? It’s the same curse, that’s why. The Dark One is The Light One, they always have been.”

Belle was gawking and her eyes darting between Rumple and Blue. Rumple pulled Belle’s hand closer to him, and placed his free hand at his temples in an attempt to comprehend what they were being told. “So… I’m this ‘Light One’ too? How come I was never aware of that?” 

“As I just said, only a few know the truth. Now, you would’ve thought that after so many years someone outside the group would’ve figured it out, and yet, they haven’t. That’s because of how the cruse works. Whoever is cursed has the potential to be dark or light, though not at the same time. People have flaws and they lie and cheat and steal… and sometimes murder.” She made no point in attempting to disguise the last part was blatantly referring to Rumple , “They make poor decisions, and when you tell them they’re curse, they almost subconsciously feel like that gives them the go ahead to do horrible things. So, once the individual chooses to go on the easier path-the dark path- that’s that. There is no way they’d ever known about their great potential with light. When people are kind and genuine and can hold a heart that is so full of goodness and love, then they would become The Light One. No one has ever done that.. Until now.” She smiled, 

“Congratulations, Rumple.” 

“Wait…” This was too much to be taking in at one time. “So I’m not ‘The Light One’?” Rumple asked, and Blue nodded. That didn’t make any sense to him, thinking back on his past. “I don’t deserve it, I’ve been-”

“You’ve been atrocious in the past.” Blue was almost too quick to finish Rumple’s statement, “That’s what it is, the past. With Ursula lifting your-”

“That’s another thing,” He interrupted, “Ursula stole my power, how did I just do… that just a few minutes ago?” 

“Ursula rid you of dark magic, and you hadn’t discovered your light magic yet. One can be cleansed of one kind and still keep the other. The one that isn’t used becomes dormant until an event happens when the user chooses to use them. Therefore, you seemed powerless without your dark magic, until Belle was in danger. You didn’t know what else to do, and your body went to you natural response- use magic. At that point, due to the love and urgency of the moment, all the light magic presented itself at once. You have Belle again, you have power again. What more could you ask for in a happy ending?” 

Everything was sinking in, but slowly. He’d heard legends about there being a Light One before, but he’d never thought too much of them, and now he was The Light One. Belle had truly forgiven him on her own, and she loved him, and they were going to get another chance. He would never mess it all up this time, he vowed that to himself. He was here, in Storybrooke, when only a couple months ago he had feared he’d never be able to get in again. Here was the author and, apparently, a coauthor of sorts standing in front of him. Sure his entire mission had backfired in ways, taken some detours, and been halted by circumstances, but he was where he had planned. The Author was here and was practically begging Rumple to alter his happy ending, his power had been restored, and –above all else- Belle was with him and had taken him back. What more could he ask for? This seemed perfect to him.

“There’s something wrong?” The Author asked, reading something more on Rumple’s features.

“Oh, no, I’m happy, I am. It’s just that-”

“Well, pardon me, but you’re the most depressed looking happy person I’ve ever seen.” The Author had tried to put some mirth into his sarcastic comment.

“I just…” Rumple swallowed. How could he say this without seeming ungrateful? If he worded it the wrong way, Belle could be taken from him just like that. He didn’t want to risk that happening. “My happy ending isn’t complete without my son.”   
Belle had heard Rumple cry over Bae many times, and had offered him all the comfort she could in those times, and here was no different. She cuddled into Rumple’s chest, and rubbed her hand up and down his back. She didn’t say anything, she didn’t have to. 

“Despite being my son, my boy was the epitome of a hero. Bae was kind and loyal, truthful, respectful; he was strong, braver than I ever was. He was driven by love. Emma Swan, he truly cared a great deal for her, I only saw them interact a bit, they cared so much for each other though. He was a great dad, a hundred times better than I ever was, and he was just getting to know Henry. That’s not fair to him either; my grandson no longer has a father. Miss Swan doesn’t have someone who cherishes her so much as Baelfire did, and I don’t have my son.”

“I see.” The Author scratched his chin, as if he were caught in a deep thought, and then shot a look toward Blue. Rumple continued on,

“I don’t understand why bad people can die and come back to life in this town all the time, but he-a hero- can’t. He died so that this town would live. He died to protect the ones he loved. Dead is dead, that’s the rule of magic.” If his voice hadn’t have been so choked up it would’ve sounded like mockery, especially with the addition of his hand gesturing as he blubbered on, “Maleficent, Pinocchio, even myself- we all came back from the dead.” A shivery chill ran up Belle’s spine as he said that, that was a time in their life she dreaded to think of. “We all came back.” He repeated, “And we all led lives filled with selfishness and bad decisions. So why then, of we villains could come back, can Bae not? He was a thousand times better of a person than any of us, and he didn’t deserve to die!” By this point, it was almost pathetic to watch the tears rolling down his face and how he clung to Belle so tight, unwilling to let go. 

“Baelfire was a hero.” Blue said, glancing to The Author now.

“He shouldn’t have died! He didn’t deserve it!” Rumple cried out again.

“No he didn’t.” The fairy agreed, and upon her voice, Rumple started to compose himself. 

“Do you remember how Blue said Light and Dark magic are very different?” The Author asked, and a surge of hopefulness filled Rumple’s veins for a moment. It was a task to force himself to nod. 

“Well, light magic is fueled by love.” Blue reiterated.   
Belle felt her own insides start to squirm in delight at the prospect of what might actually happen. Baelfire might come back to life. It was a task, and usually didn’t happen, but why would Blue be talking like this if she didn’t plan on it? Belle felt her grip on Rumple’s hand tighten. 

“I love Baelfire!” Rumple screamed, getting ahead of himself.

“I know.” Blue’s voice was stoic, which seemed like an impossible feet to Rumple and Belle at the time. With a wave of her hand, Blue had engulfed them all-including Chip- to a different area. 

When Rumple looked around, he saw that they were inside his and Belle’s house. Their real house, not his shoddy little cabin. What was the reason for the change? It had to have something to do with what the fairy had just said. Maybe they had to be in comfortable place, or maybe there was something in the house that would be needed to bring Baelfire back. There had to be a reason. Rumple’s mind had come up with a thousand ideas of why they had all had to transfer to the house, so it was a letdown when he realized that no one had even said anything about resurrecting Bae yet. “Why are we here?” He asked, eyes scanning the sitting room dejectedly. 

“As you said, Rumple, your son was a hero. He died a hero, and he always was one. He didn’t deserve to die, no, but he did. That was terribly unfair, I know.” Rumple nodded, sitting down on the couch with his right arms draped around Belle and his left cradling Chip. “However, we” She motioned to herself and The Author, “Have a way of knowing what’s going to happen and need to happen in the future. We knew you were still a villain after your son’s death, Rumple; we knew that as much as you had changed, you really hadn’t changed all that much at all.”

“I hadn’t. I know.” Rumple agreed, and Belle gave him a nudge to silence him.

“We knew that you two would have a falling out.” She waved her hand towards them, “But we knew that you two are the truest of loves too. We knew you’d get together again, but you would probably need a little push.” The smile on Blue’s face was comforting for once, not creepy and ominous.   
That smile on Blue’s face made Rumple even more hopeful, something was going on. Something was most certainly going on. Nobody, least of all a fairy, would talk like this if the end result were to be bad news. No one. “Do you think-” He tilted his mouth to Belle’s ears,

“Shh, listen to her.” Belle directed, but her firm nod and not so well disguised giddiness showed Rumple she had been thinking the exact same thing he had. 

“When Baelfire died,” Blue was starting to get to the crux of her point, and as much as Rumple didn’t want the details of his son’s death in spirit, he had to listen to her. “I grabbed his spirit as soon as it left his body; I wanted to make sure that I still had a chance to do what I wanted with him. Had I gotten there late, it wouldn’t have worked because his spirit would’ve already moved on.”

“Yes,” Belle prodded her to keep going, “Please, go on.” 

“I told Baelfire what would happen between the two of you, and he was at the very least deeply hurt. I then proceeded to tell him that while a lot of awful things would happen between you two, you both still loved each other truly and deeply, and that you would get together again. I didn’t leave out the part of how it could take a long time if there wasn’t something there to push you two towards each other because, let’s face it, you’re both incredibly stubborn.” They both snickered, it was a true statement. Allowing them to catch their breath and listen to her again, Blue waited to continue her explanation. “So, I asked him if-instead of dying- he’d work with me a little bit. In simplest terms, I cursed him into another body until you” She pointed at Rumple, “learned to honestly love and be loved.” 

Rumple’s eyes dilated, and Belle’s were watering. 

“I’d say you accomplished that and exceeded some of the expectations we had set. So, Rumplestiltskin, congratulations.” 

Blue waved her hand, and Chip had become engulfed in a swirl of blue dust that lifted him into the air. All eyes followed the puppy, and watched as he spun around and around in it for a few seconds before a burst of white light seemingly exploded out of the center of the blue fairy dust.  
This couldn’t actually be happening! Everything in every magic book declared dead as dead, irreversible and final. There were loopholes, but they always were worse for the person being resurrected. Yet here he was, holding hands with Belle, and crying tears of joy as he watched that little puppy he had become so fond of begin to morph. The dog-like legs turned to human arms and legs, the head shifted, the body grew. A couple more rotations in the magic swirl, and Neal descended back onto his father’s lap,, his legs stretching out over Belle. Belle pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and threw it over Neal, trying to save him some of his dignity. She ran her hand through Rumple’s hair, sniffing her own tears, and watched him admiringly as he sat in awe with his son’s head and torso in his lap.  
Rumple couldn’t stop staring, he was here. Bae was back, he was breathing, he was alive again. Something had happened, and he wasn’t sure how it had completely, but that fairy had brought Bae back from the dead. His hand pushed some hair out of Neal’s face, and Rumple bent to kiss his forehead. “Papa’s here.” He was so quiet that no one else heard him, just as he had intended, “and I will never leave again.” He couldn’t quite get himself to lift his head up off of Neal’s, so his eyes would have to do. “So… Chip, that dog, was my Baelfire the entire time?” 

Blue nodded, “Yes.” 

There was nothing more to say, a mix of shock, awe, and thankfulness hung in the room. “Thank you.” Rumple murmured, not as to offend Blue but more so because he couldn’t get his voice any louder if he had tried. “I won’t disappoint you again, I promise, I’ll use my power for good only.” It was unclear at that point as to if Rumple were speaking to Blue or Neal.

“Yes, thank you.” Belle agreed, leaning in to be closer to Rumple and Neal.

“Of course.” Blue looked to The Author, “Well, we did tell those other two we’d talk with them too. What do you say we go do that?” The Author nodded, and waved his hand to transport he and Blue, but before he did that,

“Good luck you two, have a wonderful life.” With that, The Author and Blue were gone. 

At least ten minutes had passed of just silence and Rumple and Belle cradling Neal. His breathing was steady, but the trauma Ursula had inflicted on him as an animal showed. There were bruises on various parts of his body, cuts, and scarps, but nothing too serious. It was all Rumple could do to notice those, all that mattered was he was holding his child who he had never expected to see again.

“Rumple, how about you put some clothes on the poor boy?” Belle joked, and Rumple was quick to snap some clothes on him.

“Thanks, I’m sure Bae would’ve loved to have woken in the nude.” How could he have been so wrapped up in his bliss of the moment to not notice his son’s nakedness? He forced it off his mind; it wasn’t that much of a big deal. 

A few minutes later, Neal’s eyes started to flutter open. Belle noticed first, and nudged Rumple’s shoulder to let him know. As soon as he felt the nudge, Rumple lifted his head off of Neal’s and watched as his eyes blinked and focused. 

“Papa,” Neal touched his hand to his father’s face.

“Yes, Bae, I’m here.” His own hand went to Neal’s and squeezed it. Rumple watched Neal pull their hands closer to his face, as if examining them.

“I’m not a dog anymore.” Neal declared, low and his voice scratchy.

“No, you’re not.” Rumple grinned, and leaned down again to hug his child. “I’ve missed you.” A tear dripped onto Neal’s face. 

“I’ve missed you too, Papa.” He cleared his throat, and reached out his arm, “And you too, Belle.” He pulled her into the awkwardly positioned hug. No one in the trio wanted to pull back, but it was Neal who finally did. “Is Henry here? I want to see my son. What about Emma?” He pulled his legs off of Belle and got off of his father’s-whose legs must’ve been breaking in two- lap and positioned himself on the couch beside Rumple.

“Neither of them are here, Son.” Rumple answered. “Perhaps we should wait a few hours before we go find them. There’s a lot going on right now.” Rumple tried to convinced, but Neal was determined. 

“Papa, I’ve been dead and a dog for the better part of a year, I want to see my son.” He sounded sleepy, but determined. Rumple’s heart went out to him; he completely empathized with that desire. “I know you do, but you’ve missed a lot, and there’s a lot going on in town right now. Please, allow Belle and I to get you up to speed on things before you go visiting?” 

“Alright,” He sighed, much as an annoyed teenager would. “Oh, Belle?” 

“Yes?” She was quick to answer, and on her feet, expecting that he’d want her to fetch him some blankets or soup or something of that sort.

“May I call you ‘Mom’ from now on?” The question brought a smile to everyone’s face, but the brightest beam came from Belle. She walked to the side of the couch he was sitting and kissed his cheek,

“Of course!” When she stood back up straight, she eyed Rumple, “Your father and I need to get around to making you some siblings.” 

“Gross.” Neal’s face scrunched up, “It was bad enough watching that kiss in the cabin.” A trio of chuckles filled the room, followed by a silence for a minute. Rumple broke the silence,

“Belle,” He got up, and went to stand in front of her, Neal was watching from the couch. 

“Yes?” She could feel her cheeks flush when he came so near to her.

“I know we’re still technically married, but a lot has happened these last few months, would you marry me again?” He produced a ring in his hand, a large diamond in the middle with two small ones on either side. “We could have a fresh start in this marriage and-”

“Yes, Rumple, I’d love to marry you again!” Belle smiled, giddy as a schoolgirl, and watching as Rumple slid the ring on her left ring finger. As soon as the ring was on, Belle flung her arms around him, and found his lips for a kiss. A quick kiss turned into a longer one, more passionate and deeper than it had started. Rumple’s lips pressed back, savoring this moment in time. All was right in the world, and no matter what happened in the future, everything would always be okay because they all had each other. “I love you.” Belle gushed, breaking for a second from their kiss before going in for another.

“I love you too, Belle.” 

“I love you both,” Neal groaned, “But could you two please get a room?” He laid down from his sitting position on the couch and grabbed one of the decorative maroon couch pillows, throwing it over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! So, that concluded this story (Unless you guys want me to write up their vow renewal, let me know if you do, otherwise I'll just briefly mention it in the sequel.) I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, this is seriously one of my favorite fics I've ever wrote. Thank you to Rumpelstiltskin-wait for listening to me talk about this so much and for having the conversation with me that inspired this fic. Thank you to rosexknight and silvernostalgia(tumblr user) for listening to me bat ideas around and give your thoughts. As I said, I've enjoyed writing this immensely. I can't wait to start the sequel (Baby fic! :D ), and I hope you all will join me in that one as well! :) Until then, xoxo


End file.
